Dodging the Raindrops
by The Can-Can group
Summary: I'm changing the summary, Sakura was hurt somehow not saying what though, not yet and She has a daughter! Then Syaoran comes along and becomes her roomie! SS and RR please! First few chapter's are weird... Finished!
1. Rain

Dodging the Raindrops *Chapter 1: Rain* Plot by: Wolf Blade Disclaimer: If I owned CSS, do you really think I would be writing this? I own nuttn' except for the comic books that I bought with me own money, and other various items. But one day *dramatic pause* I will own who ever came up with the stinking dubbed version and correct what is wrong, and set everything else right. MWAHAHAH! =D Anywho, unto the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My mother always told me that you can dodge the raindrops, but there is always going to be at least one that will land on you.  
  
I never figured out what she meant, too late now to ask, she died when I was young.  
  
But I can't help but think that I'm going to figure out what she meant, soon.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A woman in a dark apartment sighs.  
  
The rain falls down to the Earth as she looks out the window while sipping a cup of hot tea.  
  
"I wish it would stop raining," She says to herself, "I miss going out to the park, isn't that right Kero?"  
  
A golden retriever lifts his head upon hearing his name being heard, he gives her a why-did-you-wake-me-up-look and falls back asleep.  
  
She sighs again.  
  
The phone in the kitchen rings. "I'll let the answering machine get it."  
  
It rings for a few more minutes, and then stops. "Hello, this is Kinomoto Sakura, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave your name, a message, and your number, and I'll get to you as soon as possible." The woman's voice comes from the machine.  
  
"Sakura? This is Koji, you know... from work. Well, since you're not at home or maybe you are there and just not listening, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me... call me back."  
  
Sakura returns her attention back to the water-logged window. "I don't want to." She says to herself.  
  
Kero perked his ears up. Someone at the apartment door knocks.  
  
Sakura shakes her head and goes to answered it, along with a bounding Kero.  
  
She opens it up, in the doorway stood a woman with long raven hair with a violet accent and smiling amethyst eyes.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo." Sakura greets and lets the woman in. "Would you like a cup of tea? Make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks, yes please."  
  
Tomoyo sits down on the old leather couch while Sakura goes to the small, nearby kitchen to pour some tea.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Sakura asks as she returns from the kitchen.  
  
"Two things, actually three things, thanks." Sakura hands here life long friend a cup of tea and takes a seat next to her.  
  
Sakura sips her own tea and gives her an inquiring look. "Oh? Really?"  
  
Tomoyo nods. "Yes, the first thing is a business partner of Eriol's is coming over from Hong Kong and he needs a place to stay."  
  
Sakura pales instantly, knowing where this is going. "And you want me to let him stay here?"  
  
Tomoyo nods with a hopeful look. "Would you?" Sakura nods slowly knowing that Tomoyo would make her take him in anyway.  
  
"Nextly, one of my models is going to be on vacation for awhile and I have a show coming up and I need you to fill in for her."  
  
Sakura pales for the second time that day. "But...Tomoyo-"  
  
"No, you're not backing out again." Tomoyo declares.  
  
"I've got work-" Sakura says trying to get out of the commitment.  
  
"At a retail store?" Tomoyo raises an eyebrow.  
  
Kero jumps onto the couch.  
  
"But... but_"  
  
"No buts," Tomoyo folds her arms over her chest, "you're going to model, whether you like it or not."  
  
Sakura gives in. "Fine, but nothing too fancy."  
  
Tomoyo grins. "Okay, I won't do anything too fancy." Not, she adds to herself.  
  
"And lastly, why do you keep on avoiding guys? Is it because of what happened to you?"  
  
Sakura turns her head to look out the distant window. "I don't know, nor do I want to go out with anybody, they're all just lying sleaze balls with no respect for woman." Tomoyo looks at her friend worriedly.  
  
"Not all men are like that Sakura." Tomoyo shakes her head knowing that Sakura will never give in when it comes to this subject manner.  
  
She glances at her watch. "Well, I've got to go," she stands up, "Bye Kero." She pats the dog on its head, "Bye Sakura. I'll give you the details about the guy and the fashion show later." And with that she leaves.  
  
A bright flash comes from the window, followed by a loud boom.  
  
Sakura goes back to her spot next to the window. Daidoji Tomoyo was Sakura's bests friend from all the way back in elementary school. She would videotape Sakura in what is called "Tomoyo's kawaii videos of Sakura."  
  
She would make more than half of Sakura's wardrobe. Then make her friend become the unwilling model and video tapes her. Later, after high school, Tomoyo was discovered for her talents and was sent to a designer agency. Then a few years later she started her own company and became a famous fashion designer.  
  
Of course, ever since high school, she's been trying to get Sakura to date. She succeeded, but only once, then one night-  
  
"No, I won't think about what happened. That's the past." Sakura says as tears threaten to fall.  
  
The rain stops falling and the clouds break formation, allowing the sunlight to let through.  
  
One of the bedroom doors opens and a four year old enters the suddenly brighter room. "Mommy?" Sakura turns her head to see a little girl with curly red hair with auburn highlights and inquiring emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes Suzo?"  
  
Suzo climbs into her mothers lap. "Can we go out today?" She takes a look out the window also. "Its stopped raining and I think Kero needs some exercise 'fore he gets too huge." Suzo giggles. Sakura's lips start to curve upward. "Sure."  
  
With a happy glee, the girl jumps off, runs to the nearby closet, and grabs a leash. "Kero!"  
  
The dog with a happy yipe jumps off the couch and runs to the girl.  
  
Sakura leaves her spot next to the window; she goes to the closet also. "Put your coat on."  
  
Suzo latches the leash onto Kero's blue collar. "Aw, but mom!"  
  
Sakura gives her a you'd-better-obey-me-or-else-look. "Suzo."  
  
The little girl gives in and puts her coat on as Sakura puts her own on.  
  
"Okay, now we can go." They leave the apartment and Sakura locks the place up nice and tight.  
  
They go down a set of external stairs, their foot taps ring about the vertical hallway.  
  
"To the park!" Suzo exclaims once the reach the ground. Kero starts to tug her towards their destination.  
  
The people around them put away their umbrellas as soon as they realize that the rain had stopped.  
  
"Mommy!" Suzo tugs at Sakura's long skirt. "Kero got away!"  
  
They start to search the immediate area for their recentantly lost dog.  
  
"Which way was he heading in?" Sakura asks her daughter.  
  
"The park."  
  
Sakura and Suzo head to the park and look everywhere.  
  
"Kero! Kero where are you? Don't you like me anymore?" Suzo cries.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" A man taps Sakura on the shoulder. "Is this your mutt?"  
  
Sakura turns around. The man has short, messy chestnut hair and irritated looking amber eyes. Next to him is Kero growling at him, looking as if he was about to attack him.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Sakura takes Kero's leash from him.  
  
Suzo runs up to them with tears in her eyes. "I-I couldn't find him mommy."  
  
The man gets a surprised look. I thought she was a high schooler.  
  
Sakura smiles. "Its okay this nice man found him for us." She indicates the man behind her.  
  
Suzo rubs her eyes and looks up at the man with relived eyes. "Thank you mister!" She says as she hugs Kero.  
  
The man grunts.  
  
"Com'on Suzo, let's take him for a walk." Sakura says.  
  
"Okay." They leave the man as he answers his cell phone. -----------------------  
  
Sakura sits down on a bench as Suzo plays with some of the other kids on the slowly drying playground. Kero sits down next to Sakura, growling at complete strangers if they get too close.  
  
The cell phone in Sakura's coat pocket rings, she pulls it out and answers it. "Hello?" A pause.  
  
"Oh, Hi Tomoyo! What's up?" Another pause.  
  
"Really? What time?" She waits for an answer.  
  
"Okay, I'll be at the cafe in a few minutes."  
  
Sakura sighs after she says good-bye to Tomoyo and hangs up the phone. "Suzo! Time to go!"  
  
The little girl comes over as Sakura picks up Kero's leash. "Aw, already? But we just got here."  
  
Sakura gives her a sympathetic look. "I know, but Tomoyo wants us to met her someplace. -----------------------  
  
(Cafe...)  
  
Li Syaoran, the most famous person in Hong Kong, the eligible bachelor, leader of the prestigious Li clan and enterprises, has just been reduced down to waiting for Hiirigizawa Eriol's girlfriend's friend.  
  
He drums his finger on the table while waiting. Every once in awhile, Tomoyo, Eriol's girlfriend, sends a sweeping glance through the cafe.  
  
"When's she getting here?" Syaoran asks getting impatient.  
  
A man with navy hair and laughing sapphire eyes covered by a pair of glasses that gives him a sinister/ intelligent/ classy look grins. "My my, dear cousin, aren't we getting impatient."  
  
Syaoran glares. "Shut up Eriol!" Of course, this doesn't faze him.  
  
"Oh! There she is!" Tomoyo stands up to wave someone over.  
  
Syaoran sips his soda and looks up. The girl from the park?  
  
"Sorry I'm late, had to drop Kero off at the apartment." Sakura says out of breath.  
  
"Its okay, take a seat." Sakura takes a small arm chair across form Tomoyo.  
  
They are sitting at a square coffee table, with a chair on each side. Tomoyo sits to the right of Eriol. Syaoran sits to the left of Sakura, who is across from Tomoyo.  
  
"Suzo, go play with the puzzles." The little girl goes to a small table nearby that has a few games, puzzles, and coloring books on it.  
  
A waitress comes over, noticing a new customer. Sakura orders two sundaes.  
  
"How are you doing Sakura?" Eriol asks with his usual smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I'm doing fine, the usual." Sakura shrugs. "So, why was I summond here?"  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, this is Li Syaoran." Tomoyo indicates the chestnut haired man to Sakura's left.  
  
She turns her head. "You're the guy from the park.  
  
Syaoran smirks. "I'm honored that you remembered."  
  
Tomoyo gets a confused look. "You've all ready met?"  
  
"Kero got away from us, and Mr.Li found him."  
  
"He came out of no where, I called him 'mutt' and he starts to growl at me." He shakes his head at the memory.  
  
Sakura laughs a little. "He tends to think that he's a purebred or something like that."  
  
"Anyway," Tomoyo interrupts, "You remember the discussion from earlier today?"  
  
"Which part?" Sakura asks.  
  
"The first."  
  
Sakura nods, remembering.  
  
"Well, Li here is going to be your new room mate." Eriol says with his trademark grin.  
  
Before Sakura could protest or reply, the waitress comes back with the two orders of sundaes.  
  
"Suzo." The little red head comes over. "Yes mommy?"  
  
"Here's your sundae." Sakura gives her daughter a sundae. With a quick thank you and a giggle, Suzo goes back to her spot at the small table and eats happily away at it.  
  
Sakura sighs and starts into her own.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asks thinking that her friend forgot about the conversation all ready.  
  
"What? Oh yea, first off, why my place and why at all, no offense." She adds.  
  
"None taken." Syaoran grins. Intriguing...  
  
"He's thinking about starting some oversea businesses, starting here." Eriol answers, seeing that Syaoran wasn't going to.  
  
"Plus I needed a break from my family." Syaoran answers with a twitch and grimace.  
  
Eriol smirks. "Aw, the nieces and nephews wearing you out all ready?"  
  
Syaoran glares. (Which goes unnoticed by the glare.)  
  
"The reason for your place is one, you've got that extra room. Two, its close to the place where he is thinking about setting up. And three, its cheaper than a hotel." Tomoyo explains while counting off the reasons.  
  
Syaoran turns to look at Sakura. "Look, I'll pay for half of the rent or the payments or the bills for the utilities."  
  
Sakura look hesitant. "But-"  
  
"You can't let a person wonder around the streets, all cold and alone, can you?" Tomoyo asks with puppy eyes.  
  
"But-"  
  
The chestnut haired man turns to Tomoyo. "I guess I'll find a box to live in and beg for money and food." He says with a smirk, playing along with the raven-haired girl.  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's okay Sakura, we understand." Eriol comments with his glasses gleaming, he too joining on the fun.  
  
Sakura scowls. "Oh! Fine! You can stay."  
  
Syaoran grins and shakes her hand. "Oh thank you Miss Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura sighs and calls over Suzo, as she finishes her own sundae.  
  
She starts to scribble down something on a piece of paper. "Here's my address."  
  
Tomoyo smiles. "He doesn't need it." She piped up.  
  
Sakura raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Really?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded with convidence. "I all ready told him and his stuff is in my car," With a cocky smiles, she adds, "I knew you were going to say yes."  
  
Oh, gee thanks Sakura thinks to herself.  
  
"Mommy? Are we gone yet?" Suzo asks, tugging at her emerald eyed mother's skirt.  
  
Sakura stood up. "Yes." She turned her head to the smiling (smirking) threesome. "You guys are paying by the way."  
  
"Hey, at least we got her to agree." Eriol whispers with his gaze following the mother and daughter.  
  
Tomoyo smiles while nodding.  
  
Syaoran stood up also. "Drop my stuff later."  
  
His navy blue haired cousin nods. And with that, Syaoran leaves. -----------------------------------  
  
"Mommy?" Suzo asks uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, what is it honey?" Sakura asks looking down at her daughter.  
  
Suzo looks behind. "You know the mister from the park?"  
  
Sakura blinked. "Yes."  
  
"I think he's a stalker, he's following us."  
  
Sakura turns around, sure enough; Li Syaoran is following behind. She waits for him to catch up to them.  
  
"But mommy...?" Suzo asks again uncertainly.  
  
"Its all right, he's not a stalker." Sakura says, smiling.  
  
Syaoran caught up to them.  
  
The little girl looks up at him; confusion clouded her eyes. "Mister, are you a stalker?"  
  
"Suzo!"  
  
Syaoran grins. "I don't know, I might be or not might be, no one knows."  
  
Suzo giggles. "Hee hee, my name is Kinomoto Suzo. This is my mommy, Sakura."  
  
"Nice to met you Suzo."  
  
"Com'on Suzo." Sakura says as she starts to drag her red haired daughter.  
  
"But what about Mr.Li?"  
  
"He's coming with us." Sakura says, looking strait ahead as they continue to walk.  
  
"Really?" Suzo looks up at Syaoran.  
  
He girns, remembering how they swindled Sakura into agreeing. "Yes, Daidoji and Hiiragizawa conned her into it."  
  
They arrive at the apartment building. Sakura leads the two chattering persons up to the fifth floor. She walks to her front door and un-locks it.  
  
Suzo puts the three coats away and turns on the lights, illuminating the whole place.  
  
Sakura gives the new comer the grand tour of the small apartment. The living room is the room you first come into. Along the left wall is a door that holds the closet. A little further along the wall is a small hallway.  
  
To the left, after you turn into the hallway, there are three doors, the first is the bathroom, the next is Sakura's room, and then Suzo's. Across from Suzo's is the guest room.  
  
Finally, next to the guestroom is the kitchen. The kitchen is separated from the living room by a wall that has a large, glassless window (Kind of like a bar or something along those lines.). It has a small table near the bar/ wall thingy.  
  
"Well, this is." Sakura says as she lets Kero from his cage in the living room.  
  
She takes a peck at the clock hanging on the wall. "Four o'clock... Suzo," The little girl looks up at her, "Time for your nap."  
  
"Aw, but mommy..." Suzo pouts.  
  
Sakura gives her a warning glare; Suzo gives in and goes to her room after saying bye to Syaoran and Kero.  
  
"Cute kid." Comments Syaoran as he sits on the couch. Sakura follows and sits down on the blue laz-y-boy recliner, next to the couch.  
  
"She tends to be a handful, sometimes."  
  
Kero, after finishing his meal that Sakura just served him, comes into the room. He notices a new, yet familiar, scent lingering in the air. He sniffs one of Syaoran's pant legs...the idiot... he starts to growl.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura pulls him by the collar and makes him sit next to her. He looks up at her and starts to glare at Syaoran (who then glares back).  
  
Syaoran glances at the "mutt", as he puts it, and continues the conversation. "So, where's Suzo's father?" He asks nochantly.  
  
Sakura turns her head; she looks out the bright and sunny window.  
  
"I don't want to talk about him." She says emotionless, even though tears threaten to fall.  
  
Syaoran, feeling the tension starting up, decides to change the subject. "She reminds me of my nieces and nephews, all sixteen of them."  
  
"Really? That's all lot!"  
  
"Yep, and I'm the babysitter, my four sisters dump them on me when they go shopping or someplace." Syaoran shudders. "Plus, the kids are so hyper, just like their mothers."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Silence again. (Except for Kero's growling.)  
  
"Gah! This is so frustrating!" Syaoran yells, throwing up his hands into the air.  
  
Sakura looks up at him. "What do you mean Mr.Li?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He glares. "Why are you so quiet? I'm trying to make conversation, and all you do is just sit there not talking. Most woman usually can't stop talking about me, or around me."  
  
"My don't we sound conceited." Sakura mumbles.  
  
"What was that Kinomoto?"  
  
"This woman doesn't go ga-ga over some handsome face that I just met. Nor do I obsess over some famous, rich person." Sakura says in a low and dangerous tone.  
  
"Well, it certainly seems that way. What about Suzo? Are you ashamed? Did you get together with someone and forgot to use prote-" Before he could finish the rest of the statement, Sakura came over and slapped him.  
  
Her bangs covered tear filled emerald eyes as she says in a dangerous tone, "How dare you? Don't you ever insult me like that again. I'm not that type of girl that dresses up like some whore and waits at street corners so that I can just screw up that first male human that comes my way."  
  
She raises her head. Anger flashes through her eyes. "I love Suzo, I just absolutely hate the man who is her so called father!" And with that, she storms out of the room, leaving a stunned and shocked Syaoran and a Kero huddling in a corner of the living room.  
  
Sakura bursts into her room and jumps into her bed. There the memories that she had been keeping back start to flood into her mind. Her tears start to fall onto her pillows, like the Earth soaking up the rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress Notie (Tee Hee, dat sounds funny!): Phew, that was a lot! This is the first fanfic that I have ever put on Fanfiction! (Please note I have other stories written up, I'm just to lazy to put them up ^__^UU)  
  
So, anywho... um... yea.  
  
Review! (Or else!) Flames are accepted, if you do send any, I'll send one of my crazy/ weird/ raving lunatic friends on you! Then I'll act as your psychologist ( my mom took a course, so I know what I'm talking about) Then...*another dramatic pause (if you read the authoress notie at the beginning of the fanfic)*... I'll just insult you back! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough, cough*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Um... yea... ^__^UUUUUU  
  
So, review. Por favor. (OOh, I'm bilingual) and sorry for spelling and grammer mistakies.  
  
(If you hadn't noticed all ready I like to add 'y' and 'ie' to some words, dunno why though...)  
  
Review! (Meesa thinks you get the hint all ready, whatever...) 


	2. Ice

Dodging the Raindrops Chapter 2: Plot by: The Can-Can group Disclaimer: I don't own...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sakura?" Came Tomoyo's frantic voice from the other side of Sakura's bedroom door. "Are you okay?"

Sakura pulled the pillow over her head, trying to drown out the sound of her friend's voice.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo knocked. "Come on, open this door." She pleaded.

She took a peek at her radio clock, located on the nightstand next to her bed. 7:35 flashed on its screen.

"Open up, what about Suzo? You haven't made her dinner yet."

Sakura let out a groan and lazily got out of her comfy bed, her hair in random places everywhere. She opened the door; Tomoyo was in a position that suggested that she was about to kick it open.

"What do you want from me?" She ask groggily, she blinked, "And how did you get into my apartment?"

"Remember giving me an extra set?" Sakura nodded. "And I was wondering where to put Li's stuff." Tomoyo lead her to the living room where the small amount of bags where located behind the couch, near the door.

Sakura shrugged, "Put them in the guestroom."

They started to place the bags into the guestroom. Sakura started to reflect on what happened a while ago. She lost control of her emotions, something that rarely happened. But whenever someone assumed that she was a whore, it kind of irks her. Just because she's a single parent doesn't make her a prostitute. Still she felt sorry for slapping the guy when he didn't know.

But still he had no right...

"So is that it?" Sakura asked as she placed the last suitcase on the bed in the guestroom.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yep, I'm going to met Eriol somewhere and," she gives her auburn haired friend a stern glare, "Don't you forget about the promise you made me."

Sakura stiffened, she always hated being the center of attention, must of been the weather yesterday, she concluded. "Yea, okay, I'll see you later." Tomoyo shuts the door after herself.

Sakura went to Suzo's room. The light coming from the door caused the little girl to stir and wake. "Oh, hi mommy," Her emerald eyes looked as groggily as Sakura's had did, "What's for dinner?"

Her eyes softened, "How does pizza sound?"

Her daughter nodded eagerly in agreement. She got out of her bed, following the only source of light, which was coming from the hallway light.

Suzo went to the living room, yawning and stretching and plopped on the couch. The sound of the TV turning on followed.

Sakura ordered the pizza. Kero bounded around her, knowing that something was going to be coming soon.

"So, what are we watching?" She asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"CSI." Suzo replied, she blanched; there was a close up on a mutilated body.

Sakura hurriedly changed the channel, landing on Monk.

"Aw, but mommy, they were just about to find out who did it." Suzo pleaded, in hopes of changing her mother's mind. Of course, it didn't work, Sakura just ignored her. The little girl grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and laid back into the couch.

The little tantrum ended quickly as it came, soon she was laughing. Monk had to teach a class and he was writing his name on the board. However, he kept on erasing the letters because they weren't perfect enough.

Sakura tried to stifle a laugh.

"Com'on, laugh, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Sakura twisted her body around to see Syaoran standing there, with a grin on his face.

"How'd you get in here?" She scowled.

Syaoran raised a hand and jingled the set of keys in them. "Your friend gave me an extra set."

She glared at him and turned around, returning her attention to the TV. Sakura tried to ignore him, but his intense gaze was aimed right in the back of her head. She turned around again. "Look, I'm sorry that I slapped you."

He smirked, "Apology accepted."

Sakura blinks. "Isn't there something else you should be saying?"

"Nope."

Sakura frowned, "What about apologizing for calling me a whore."

"I didn't call you a whore, and even if I did why would I apol-" He was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Sakura hastily got up to answer it. She put her eye up to the little eyehole. "Pizza's here."

She opened the door. A guy wearing a uniform that had a polo shirt, khaki pants, and a baseball cap, was standing there, looking at a small piece of paper.

"One large cheese pizza." He handed the box to Sakura, still looking at the receipt. "That'll be seven ninety five." He looked up as Sakura started to search her wallet for money.

"Wow." He said, looking at her features. He started to scribble something on the receipt.

"Here you go." Sakura hands him the money.

"And here you go." He hands her the receipt.

She looks questioningly at it. "What's this?"

"My phone number."

"Why would I need that?" Suspicion replaces the confusion.

"So that you can call me if you want to go out with me. Which I'm sure that you do." He said with confidence.

All the girls at his school consider him as 'the looker', and popular. Most of the girls fell in love with his spiked black hair, for others it was his red 'enchanting' red eyes.

Sakura stiffened, her defenses shot up, as Syaoran dually noted. "No thanks."

The pizza guy faltered. "What? Why not?" He started to get frustrated and angry.

"Um... I don't go out with guys that I don't know." Her knuckles started to grow white as she gripped the box harder in her hands.

"That's why you go out on a date, to get to know one and another better." He said trying hard not to hurt her.

"I can't"

"And why not?"

"Um... my uncle is sick and I need to go and take care of him." Sakura lied, hoping that he will buy it.

Kero came up to Sakura, he noticed her distress and started to growl at the offender.

"How about another time?" He asked, slightly frightened by the massive and ferocious dog.

Syaoran sighs. Might as well save her before she ruins the pizza. He walks up into plain view. "What's going on here?"

Sakura breathes a sigh of relief and follows his lead. "Nothing honey."

The pizza guy gasps at the tall size of Syaoran and the size of his muscles that are barely visible underneath the business suit. "Um... enjoy the pizza." He leaves, almost running down the hallway.

"Thanks." Sakura says as Syaoran closes the door and takes the box out of her hands.

"Its nothing." He walks to the kitchen and places the pizza on the table. He turns to her. "I'm sorry that I implied that you were a whore." He reflects on what just happened as Sakura's lips started to lift upwards. "If you were, he would have been in your bedroom by now."

He smirked seeing Sakura's shocked and insulted expression.

Before she can rebuke, Suzo entered and grabbed a piece pizza.

She had seen what had just happened, and there was a small grin on her face. Sakura notices this. "What's with the smile?"

"Nothing." Suzo replied as she went back into the living room. Got to tell Auntie Tomoyo about this.

Kero was whining at the table, a look of hope and hunger in his black eyes.

"No." Said Sakura firmly.

He sulked away to the living room, knowing that Suzo would give him a piece of hers (Which, of course, she did.)

"I smell a conspiracy." Sakura mumbles.

Syaoran looked at her questioningly. "Why do you say that?"

"Her smile is like one of Tomoyo's, the one that says that she knows something that deals with me that I don't know." Her eyes narrow. "I really need to stop letting Suzo hang around her."

Syaoran shrugged.

They grabbed the box with the pizza, headed into the living room, where they finished eating it and watched TV.

(The next morning...)

Sakura just left the preschool where Suzo went most days of the week. Early that morning, Syaoran had left for work, when he left, Sakura didn't know, she never got up as early as seven.

There are patches of ice on the ground. The rain from yesterday didn't completely evaporate and had frozen over during the night. Sakura could see her breath as she tightened her hold on her coat.

Men and women in the usual dark business suits were everywhere, ignoring the world around them as they talked on cell phones and went over what they were going to say at the 'huge and big and very important meeting'.

Some venders, crazy enough to sell stuff in the cold, were calling out items and their prices. Smog came out of the exhaust pipes of passing cars and buses. The sun is shinning brightly over the busy city, as if trying to make everyone's dreary morning full with hopes for the new day.

Sakura enters a retail store. Another day, another dollar. She sighs. Sakura has always pondered as to why she stays at the store. There have been rude customers; the manager acts as if he has a stick stuck up his ass. Plus guys are always asking her out and hitting on her. She shakes her head and enters through the sliding door.

A few of the other employees look up with disinterest, which changes instantly. "Wow, Kinomoto's here early..." A few murmur.

Sakura ignores the whispering and heads to the back to punch in her time and put on her nametag, she heads towards the front.

"Hello Sakura." A males voice comes from in front of her. She stiffens as she tries to walk past him.

"How come you didn't call last night?" He asked.

"Please, leave me alone Koji." She mutters.

"Huh? Why?"

Sakura takes her place at a cash register.

"Why?" He asks again.

"How old are you?" She asks out of the blue as she turns the register on and unlocking the cash box to count how much is in it.

"I'm sixteen, why?" Confusion is evident in his hazel eyes.

"Have you ever thought about mine?"

"No, I assumed that you were my age."

"Well, you assumed wrong, I'm twenty two and with one kid." She replied dully.

"You look like a highschooler."

Sakura didn't say anything to the comment, its not like its never been used before. To her it's a cliché statement; everyone she has ever met has said that at least once to her, after awhile, she just ignored the statement.

"Wow, I'm sorry that I was bugging you." He left without saying goodbye.

Sakura stared after his retreating back. A customer came up with some purchases. She got to work on ringing her up.

(After work, sometime in the afternoon...)

Sakura left the retail store, her paycheck in hand. The cell phone in her pocket started to ring. She took it out and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Tomoyo..." She listened as her friend asked her something.

"Nope, I'm not busy... at five? I'll be there soon."

She closed her cell phone and replaced it back into the pocket where it had come from.

Sakura turned around and went in the opposite direction she was originally traveling in.

A few moments later she arrived at a restaurant/ cafe, searching for her friend.

Sakura spots the person and head towards her. "Hello Tomoyo."

The woman turns around at the voice of her friend. "Hello Sakura, come and sit down with me." She pats the seat next to her. Sakura takes her spot in it.

"So..." Tomoyo gets an expectant look in her amethyst eyes. "How was your first night with Li?"

Sakura frowns, why does her friend only want to talk about this, just because there was a guy in her apartment doesn't mean that she is going to start dating him.

Tomoyo cocked her head. "Don't want to talk about it?"

"He's rude, arrogant, self-centered-"

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

Sakura turns around and glared. Syaoran is standing behind her with a mock- hurt expression.

Tomoyo laughed. "Come and have a seat with us."

Syaoran took a seat next to Sakura (much to her horror).

"How was the meeting?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "It was okay. Pretty much boring though."

"I hope that you die of that boredom." Sakura mutters.

Syaoran gives a sigh. "Kinomoto, why do you hate me so? Is it my looks, my personality, my existence all together? Please enlighten me on why you hate me so. Then maybe I can fix it to your liking."

Tomoyo laughed before Sakura could say anything. "Its not you, its her."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yells in order for her friend to get the hint and stop.

"She dislikes most men and doesn't trust them because her-" At this point, Sakura put a hand over her talkative friend's mouth.

What she had said was true and Sakura knew it, the only men she ever trusted was her father, her brother, and Eriol (it took a while for her to trust him, though)

So, Kinomoto has a secret.

Sakura stared dully out of the glass window, next to their table, looking at and watching the passersby.

"What's with the bored look?" Syaoran poked her arm.

Sakura looks over towards him. Tomoyo is talking on her cell phone, possibly to Eriol, she figured.

Syaoran took this time to ask the defensive woman next to him a question that's been bugging him since the night before. "So, exactly who is Suzo's father?"

She placed her elbow on the table and used her palm to support her head up in the air. She turned her dull emerald eyes towards him.

"Why do you want to know so much about me? What about you? Have you ever been married? Do you have any siblings? What about your parents? When's your birthday? How much money do you have? What's the size of your-?"

Syaoran blushed and cut her off before she could finish the last statement. "Okay, I get the point. No more personal questions. Man I'd to see you when you're PMSing."

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously.

He turned and looked out the window, ignoring the glares he got from Sakura.

Tomoyo snapped her phone, grabbing the attention of both of them.

"That was Eriol, he was wondering where you went." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "He also said that you might of 'sneaked out.'"

Syaoran got up and left without saying a word.

"Good riddance." Sakura mutters.

Tomoyo shakes her head. "At least give him a chance."

Sakura acted as if she ignored her or didn't hear. Tomoyo didn't buy that act the least bit, but acted as if she did.

"You are way too stubborn." Tomoyo got up. "Well, I've got to get going."

Sakura got up also. They left the cafe, said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Authoress's Notie

Review, please...


	3. Sun

Disclaimer: 

Yeah right, I wish...

Chapter 3: Sun

By: The Can-Can Group

"What's for dinner?" Suzo asked as Sakura start to search the newly restocked cabinets for something to eat for dinner.

"How does chicken and mash potatoes sound?"

Suzo shrugged.

Sakura got to work on preparing the chicken and and placing it in the oven, allowing it to bake.

"So, how was preschool today?" Sakura started to mash the potatoes.

"It was okay, I got into another fight with Tinamori again." She began to fondle the hem of her skirt out of nervousness.

"So I heard, the preschool called me today and explained to me what had happened." Sakura gave her daughter a stern look. "You know that I don't approve of fighting. If you fight again, I'll have to ground you."

Suzo blinks, "What does ground mean?"

"It means that I take away something that you enjoy for a certain length of time."

"Aw, aren't you being too harsh on the poor girl?"

Sakura jumped and turned around (she' at the counter top next to the stove.). Syaoran was standing there, leaning against the kitchen table, his usual smirk was on his lips.

Sakura frowned at him, "Why do you always scare me like that?"

He shrugged nonchantly, "I'm making it my life's mission to score you."

Sakura growled as she turned her attention to the bowl on the counter top, where she's making the instant gravy.

"Mr. Li," Syaoran looked down at the little red headed girl, "How was your day today?"

"Aw, I'm touched, someone who actually cares." He puts a hand over his heart to add emphasis to his statement.

Suzo laughed.

He shrugged, "It was okay, I managed to get some buyers and other boring stuff like that."

The oven buzzer went off. Sakura took the chicken out and placed it on the table. Kero came in with, nose stuck up in the air, following the aroma of the chicken. Drool started to form at the side of his mouth.

"Kero, no..." Sakura said firmly, she was watching him from the corner of her eye, making sure that he didn't get too close to the table, "Go back to the living room." Her pointer finger was poised towards the living room.

He did as he was told; tail drooping lowly, followed by a whine of hunger.

Suzo and Syaoran put the dishes on the table as Sakura quartered the chicken.

They seated at the table and begun to dine.

(Two weeks later, at the park...)

It's been two weeks since Syaoran to live with them. Its been okay, they mostly stay out of each others ways, he leaves early in the morning for work and Sakura got another job, so now was juggling between the two jobs.

She had gotten another one a few days ago since she has another mouth to feed. Syaoran has offered to pay for the food, but Sakura's pride and hostpitalityness, got in the way.

Sakura is sitting on a bench and was reading a romance novel as the cooling breeze played with her blue knitted scarf.

The sun was starting to set; she placed the book into her bag. She got up, drawing her coat to a close, slung the bag over her shoulder, and walked out of the park.

She walked past people, trying to not bring attention to herself, least a pervert is looking for a victim or someone looking for someone to steal from.

Sakura spotted someone slumped against a wall outside of a bar. Curiosity got the better of her judgment as she took a closer look. "Mr. Li?" Sakura wondered, seeing the seemingly familiar disheveled chestnut hair.

He looked up, a crazed, drunken look was apparent in his amber orbs. "Do...you," His speech was slurred, "Know, how much...I-I had? I think..." He put up some fingers to count, "Twenty..."

His eyes started to droop as he welcomed sleep.

"Wake up!" Sakura knelt down to shake him.

His eyes opened lazily, "...Yes?"

She sighed and got up, dragging him along the way.

They started to walk, Syaoran stumbling, and Sakura giving him support.

Syaoran looked at her with another lazy look, "... You know, ...you look...pretty."

"Mr. Li, are you okay?"

"I bet..." He said in a hushed voice, making it seem like what he was about to say was some huge secret that no one else should know about, "...you'd be more p-pretty... if you'd smile."

A blush crept up Sakura's face.

Syaoran got a confused look, "Wh-w-where are... you taking... me?"

"To the hospital." Sakura answered, being thankful for something to take her mind off of what the drunken Syaoran had just said.

Syaoran yawned, "... I'm sleepy... I think I'll... go to sleep...now." He leaned against Sakura, adding more weight on her.

"No, Mr. Li, you've got to stay awake." She stumbled under the added weight. "Please, wake up."

"Why... wh-why do you use... Mr. Li?" He suddenly asked, eyes still closed.

"You never told me that I could call you by your first name."

He gave off a drunken laugh. "Well... now... I give you... permission t-to call me... Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widen, "B-But, Mr. Li, I-I-I-I can't it's not..."

"That's bull... and you...know it." He slowly started to welcome sleep again.

Sakura became frantic, they were just yards away from the hospital, but with Syaoran falling asleep on her, it seemed farther away. She quickened her pace, trying to make it to her goal.

It was about ten minutes later when they made it to the front desk of the hospital. The nurse gave a questioning glance towards them, as they got closer to the desk.

"My friend here," Sakura indicated the sleeping mass, "Went binge drinking and I'm worried that he might get alcohol poisoning."

The nurse nodded and lead the motley crew down the corridor to the left of the front desk, to an overnight observatory room, "Well, keep him here and watch over him."

She helped Sakura place Syaoran onto the bed and put him in a position so that if he throws up, he won't die from choking and suffocating on the bile.

The young nurse turns to Sakura, "Are you going home or staying here?"

Sakura gives Syaoran a worried glance, "I think I'll stay. I just need to call someone first."

The nurse nods in understanding and leaves. Sakura gives Syaoran one more look before heading outside to call Tomoyo.

(Outside of the hospital...)

Sakura presses a few of the well-known buttons on the cell phone and puts it up to her ears. She waits, someone on the other line picks up.

"Hello Tomoyo." She waits for a response. "Yea I'm fine, Mr. Li is in the hospital." She waits for Tomoyo to finish up her inquire. "No, nothing serious, he went binge drinking and I was afraid he might of gotten alcohol poisoning."

She blushes as she hears her friend's statement. "That was a perverted comment. I don't lie and I would never do that in public, much less in private." She hears laughter on the other line. "Shut up, I need you to stay with Suzo longer for me, for the night."

She smiles, "You will? Thanks, bye!" She closed the phone and headed back in.

(Morning...)

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to get everything in focus. The world came into a better view and he realized that the wall across from him wasn't his own. He raised a tentative hand up to his throbbing forehead. "Ouch, my head hurts."

The door opens; Sakura walks in, carrying a bowl of something, some pills and water. "Oh, you're awake." She comes to his bedside and hands him the water and the Aleve. "I suspect that you have a headache by now, Mr. Li."

He nodded, before he drank the water, he threw up into the trashcan that was located next to his bed. Then, he swallowed the pill and washed it down with the water, while Sakura went to take care of the trashcan. He felt his headache start to clear up as Sakura came back.

"Where are we?"

"In the hospital."

"Oh?"

A nod, "Hm hm... you went binge drinking and I found you outside of a bar. I was afraid that you'd get alcohol poisoning and end up dying in your sleep, so I took you here."

Flashes of what happened the night before came through out his memory.

He frowned, "Wait, I though I said that you could stop calling me by my last name."

Sakura got a nervous look, "Um... well, I was hoping that you would of forgotten that."

"Oddly, enough, that was the only thing that I remembered." He started to laugh.

"But still, I don't feel comfortable to... call... you..." She began to get even more nervous.

Syaoran noticed this, "Hey, its okay, you don't have to if you don't want to Kinomoto." He grinned.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief and handed him the bowl. He looked at the contents, "Fruit Loops?"

She shrugged, "It was the only thing they had."

Syaoran accepted the explanation and started to eat the sugary, soggy, cereal.

A few minutes later a nurse came in, asking if the man was okay, did a few check ups and released him. As they were walking down the corridor, passing young male doctors and male nurses winked at Sakura. She shifted uncomfortably and unintentionally got closer to Syaoran.

They made it outside and headed towards the apartment.

(Apartment...)

Sakura and Syaoran entered into the small apartment. "Anyone home?" Sakura called put as they put their coats in the closet. Kero came in, sniffed them, growled at Syaoran, and head off to his sleeping corner.

"In here." Tomoyo popped her head out from the kitchen.

Sakura and Syaoran entered into the kitchen. Tomoyo was standing at the stove, cooking something and a sleepy Suzo is sitting at the table, eating her breakfast.

"Morning Suzo."

The little girl looks up at the sound of her mother's voice, "Morning mommy." She gives a yawn and blinks, "What's that smell?"

Syaoran sniffs himself, "Me, I need to take a shower and get ready for work." He goes to his bedroom to gather things for his morning rituals.

Tomoyo starts to fix Sakura a plate of pancakes and bacon. She hands the plate to her friend, "So, what really happened last night?" She looks intently at Sakura, whom is starting to eat the pancakes at the table.

"Exactly what I told you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that? For all I know, you could have been at a dirty motel," Tomoyo paused to look for a term to replace what she about to say, since Suzo is sitting there, "Inserting bananas into donuts."

Sakura thought about what her friend had said. Inserting bananas into... oh! She blushes upon realizing that it was a metaphor for something else. "Tomoyo! We aren't like that! Besides, you know that I don't trust men, so why would I do that?" Sakura yelled, trying to cover her embarrassed blush.

"I don't get it." Suzo said with a tinge of confusion.

Sakura turns her eyes towards her, "Don't worry, this is an adult conversation, and Tomoyo is being weird."

Tomoyo huffed and put on a hurt expression, "Now I see how it is, see if I ever baby sit for you while you're out and inserting bananas into donuts."

Sakura blushed again and continued to eat the breakfast that Tomoyo had made.

"I'm done," Suzo announced as she scooted away from the table, "Time to get ready for preschool." She runs to her room to collect things for preschool. She returns after a few minutes (she was already dressed when Sakura and Syaoran returned), her little pink back bag was slugged over her shoulders.

She grabbed a lunch box off of the counter top. Sakura sends a questioning glance towards Tomoyo, who shrugged, "I got bored."

Sakura shakes her head and makes a move towards the living room closet, but was stopped by Tomoyo, "I'll take her in today, the preschool is along the way."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Go get your coat." Tomoyo commands to Suzo.

Suzo does as she's told and within the next few moments, the apartment becomes seemingly quiet and empty.

Sakura starts to work on the dishes. She could hear the sound of the shower being turned off, followed by the sound of the opening and closing of two doors.

She begun to hum a song, one that her mother use to sing to her before she died. Sakura didn't remember much about her mother, only the song that she use to sing to her every night. Sometimes, she thought that she never had a mother and that she was a dream. She might have continued this, if her father had never put photographs of her all over the place.

She had her mother's eyes. Her father said that when he looked at Sakura, he would see Nadeshiko, in not only her emerald eyes, but in her personality. Not anymore. She thought wistfully.

"Are you okay?" Sakura shook her head to shake out her thoughts, "I've been standing here for the past few minutes and you haven't glared at me."

She turned around with a glare, "Will you leave me alone?"

He took a step closer, "Why? Do I make you nervous?" He asked huskily, while raising one of his eyebrows.

Syaoran was right; he does make her nervous, and the beads of sweat that are starting to form prove this. If she acts cold towards a guy, he normally leaves her alone. Not Syaoran, though, he lives with her 24/7 and he tends to be unpredictable.

Sakura gulps, the fact that beads of water falling off of his wet hair and his husky voice, making him seem sexier, isn't helping out much.

"I think that I do." He said, getting closer to her so that there are only a few inches between them.

She started to quiver in fear.

Syaoran placed a calloused hand underneath her jaw line and caressed her cheek, using his thumb, causing tremors to go throughout her spine and body.

She looked into his amber orbs, seeing a playful glint. He's teasing me! Anger started to seethe through her. She smacked away his hand away. "How dare you." Sakura says in a low and dangerous tone.

Syaoran started to laugh as he took a step backwards. She continues to glare at him.

"You're just so fun and easy to tease."

"Don't you have someplace to be?"

"You're right." Before Sakura could protest, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the apartment, laughing, leaving Sakura dumbfound.

Syaoran had almost broke through her carefully made defenses, one that took the past few years to make, the one that blocked her off from males and most other people, and it only took him a few minutes to do it. But, she wasn't going to tell him this.

"So, this is what happens when we're not around." Sakura's eyes widen as Tomoyo and Suzo entered into view from around a corner.

"How much did you see?" Sakura asked, fearing the worst.

"Hm..." Tomoyo pretended to think, "Just about... all of it."

Sakura's eye twitched, as she tried to recompose herself. "Why are you still here?"

Suzo laughed, "I forgot my shoes. I got them now though." She raised the hand with two small blue shoes dangling from it.

"Bye bye." The two left, their laughter bouncing off the concrete walls of the hallway.

(Retail store...)

"Then he actually had the gull to kiss me." Sakura complained as she hangs some clothes onto a clothes rack.

The person beside her laughed.

Her eyebrows knitted into confusion and anger, "What's so funny Brianna?"

"Sounds like he likes you."

Brianna Jones is one of Sakura's other friends. She goes to the local art college and is and is studying abroad from America. She works part time at the retail store to help pay for food and other stuff. Brianna is kind of quiet, much like Sakura, and shy, and that's why they hit it off so well.

"Yea right, he's so self-centered, I bet he doesn't even go to work, he probably goes to a whore house each day."

Shock went through Brianna's brown eyes. "Wow, that was mean, even for you."

"Shut up and leave me alone." Sakura grumbled.

Brianna shrugged and continued to work on putting the price stickers on the tags, "so how's Suzo?"

"She's doing fine, seems to be having a little problem with preschool and likes Mr. Li. Also, she is turning into a mini-Tomoyo." She sighed.

"Well that's good."

"You've got to be kidding me! Do you think its good that Suzo's turning into a mini-Tomoyo?"

Brianna somehow managed to stiffle a laugh.

(Hiirigizawa Enterprises Building...)

Syaoran sneezed.

"Bless you." His azure haired cousin whispered.

Syaoran nodded in thanks.

He began to drum his pen on the huge table again. One of the spokespersons from the marketing department was having a meeting today. He could of done something to make this less boring. He sighed.

The speaker looked at his watch, "Well, it seems like its time for lunch. We'll continue later."

All the happy employees that were listening on this meeting got up, relieved to be finally free (even if it's only for an hour).

Syaoran and Eriol got up and left the meeting room. "So, how was the date with Miss Tankai?" Eriol asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

Syaoran shrugged in his usual nonchalant way, "It was okay, we went to a bar, had a drinking contest and blacked out afterwards."

Eriol shook his head, "Such a shame, do you know what happened to her?"

"Most likely screwing with another guy. Oh well, I was going to dump her last night anyway."

The elevator doors opened and they got off.

"So, how are Sakura and Miss Suzo doing?" They walked towards the main entrance.

"Suzo's a cute kid and Sakura's very defensive, that makes her fun to tease."

Eriol stopped walking, Syaoran turned to see what was wrong.

"Don't hurt her, if you do, there will be a lot of people after you. And if Toya gets wind of this, you'll be in a world of hurt." He warned.

They continued walking, making their way to the outside world.

"Who's Toya?" The amber-eyed man asked, "Is he an ex?"

Eriol shook his head as he silently laughed. "He's her older brother, very protective, I met him once," He laughed at the memory, "He's as friendly as a lion protecting his territory."

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief as they entered into a Cheeseburger Paradise restaurant.

(Suzo's preschool...)

Suzo sat on the swings, waiting patiently for her mother to come and get her. School had just let out and instead of waiting inside, like everyone else, she opted to be outside, where the sun was shinning and she could be by herself.

"You know what you are?"

Suzo brought her head up. Another preschool girl was standing there. Her blond hair was put into two swinging french braids that rolled down her back. Her red eyes gave Suzo a creepy feeling; they made her seem like a she-demon.

She sighed, "Not today Tinamori, mommy says that if I fight again I'll be grounded."

The other girl, Tinamori, ignored her pleadings for no fights. "You're a bastard child and do you know what that is?"

"No, I don't, why don't you tell me, Miss know-it-all." Suzo frowned in frustration.

"Daddy told me that a bastard child is a kid whose mother had a fling." She pause, pondering, "I'm not sure what that means, daddy didn't tell me what it meant, anyway, with a guy and got pre-pra-prege- um... got a baby put inside and grew up with only one parent. The daddy normally hates the baby and leaves them out on the streets. There's no love at all."

Suzo hadn't realized how much those words had stung until she fell wetness on her clenched hands. She looked up; it wasn't raining, much less cloudy.

My tears...

Tina continued to laugh and taunt her.

Mommy says that she has more love for me then someone who has two parents. She has enough love for me that we don't need a daddy.

"My mommy loves me." Suzo is trying so hard to not lash out on the other girl.

Tinamori stopped laughing and got a serious tone, "Are you sure about that, you bastard child?"

That was the last straw for Suzo. She got up and pushed Tinamori, who had landed on her butt with a surprised look. She scrambled to get up.

Tears rolled down Suzo's face, "You be quiet, you know nothing about me and my family."

Tinamory sneered, "You bet? You bastard child?" She charged towards Suzo. They got into a physical fight and somehow, within the next few moments, Tinamori's braids got stuck into the chains of the swings. She cried out in pain and anguish as Suzo grabbed her back bag, which was lying next to the swings, and ran from the preschool play yard.

Suzo ran through the city, bumping into people as she pushed past them. She almost plowed into two men as they were walking out of a restaurant.

She would of continued to run, if one of the men hadn't stopped her, "Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of their grasps, fresh tears started to fall.

"Suzo?"

She looked up. Syaoran and Eriol were standing there. Syaoran was the one who had stopped her.

"Why aren't you at preschool?" Eriol asked confusion etched on his face.

Syaoran saw the tears, "What's wrong?" He kneeled down.

"I want my mommy!"

He gathered her into his arms, "Do you know where Kinomoto works?" Eriol nodded and lead them to Sakura's workplace.

Syaoran went in first, still carrying a crying Suzo, and Eriol followed. One of the other workers passed by and Syaoran stopped her, "Can you tell me where Kinomoto is?"

The woman gave a curious nod, "Sure." She went to the registers and spotted Sakura, "Sakura.'' The auburn haired woman in question looked up, "What is it Brianna?"

"There's a man here looking for you, and he has Suzo with him."

Sakura blinked and had Brianna lead her to them. Suzo jumped out of Syaoran's arms after seeing her mother.

"Mommy!" Sakura embraced her.

"What's wrong Suzo? Why aren't you at school?" She knelt down.

"Tinamori was being mean to mean!" She wailed and sobbed, "She called me a name and I pushed her, and you're going to ground me!"

Sakura hugged Suzo, "Hush, calm down."

They stayed in that position, ignoring the stares of spectators.

"Mommy?"

Sakura looked at her, "Yes?"

"Am I really a bastard child, do you hate me?" Tears threaten to fall again.

Sakura got a pained and sympathetic look, "No sweetie, I've got enough love for you that you don't need a father. I've told you that before, and I don't ever want to hear you say that word again, cause it doesn't relate to you."

Suzo sniffed, "Are you going to ground me for getting into a fight again?"

Sakura smiled, "No, I'm not. I'll have a talk with Tinamori's parents and the principle." The mother gathered the daughter into her arms and stood up.

She turned towards Brianna, "Tell Mrs. Sanjuco that I'm leaving early today." Brianna nodded and went off.

Sakura got out her cell phone and called the other place where she worked at and told them that she was taking a sick leave. She placed the cell phone into her pocket, "Let's go and get some ice cream." Suzo nodded in agreement.

They left, followed by a quiet Eriol and an even quieter Syaoran.

Authoress's Notie:

Any who, I bet several of you are wondering why I had them go to the hospital, well..., let's just say that I pay way too much in Health class. We watched a video a while ago, and some teens were binge drinking (excessive drinking in one period of time) and all they know was to turn the sleeping drunk person over so that they don't choke on puke if they throw up while they sleep.

Also, I was tired of people in other people's stories getting drunk and 'sleep it off', you can't sleep it off, it's still going to be there. So, don't underage binge drink, it's not cool nor is it safe, and you can get alcohol poisoning and die in your sleep.

Okay that was my rant for the day.

Thank you for those you who read and reviewed! My butt hurts, I'm tired, and now messa's going to bed... --zzzzzzz


	4. Clouds

Disclaimer:

I don't own...

So here's chapter, um... I think its the 4th looks up at the bar at the top yep

Chapter 4: Clouds

Plot by: The Can-Can Group

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

She had gotten up early this morning. This of course, surprised Suzo, her mother never got up as early as this morning. Sakura had to get up early; she received a phone call the day before asking her to attend a meeting with the principle and Tinamori's parents. If she was late to the meeting, the meeting gets delayed, and if the meeting's late, she's then late for work, meaning she has to stay later and would have to get Tomoyo or someone to pick up Suzo (which she didn't like to do because it was like using your friend).

When she had gotten up, she was about to feed Kero, but Syaoran had told her that he had already have been feed. Then, proceeded to tell her that he had been feeding Kero every morning for a while now.

"I was wondering why he seemed to get fatter."

Syaoran laughed at it like it was some joke (which it wasn't). Kero shrank away, upon realizing that his trick was discovered. After a quick breakfast she and Suzo left and went to the preschool.

So, that's how Kinomoto Sakura ended up at the door that cut off the principle's office from the rest of the world.

With a light knock, she entered the room. Three people greeted her sight. The first to catch her attention was the woman seating at the large oak table across from the door. Her hair was pulled up into a large black, slowly graying, hair, which Sakura supposed was a bun and her bark brown eyes gave Sakura a small greeting.

Sakura took a seat next to the other two people. To Sakura they looked like some kind of posh people. The woman wore a salmon colored female business suit. Her blond hair was pulled up into a very tight bun. Horned rimmed glasses covered her violet eyes. She had on a pearl necklace around her throat and wore flashy jewelry of other kinds.

The man, whom Sakura presumed to be the woman's husband, had black raven hair that was greased backwards, his blood red eyes looked over her to her, as if sizing her up. A mustache occupied his nose and he wore a brown business suit that basically said, 'Look at me, I'm stinking rich!'

The woman looked at her, like her husband, also sizing Sakura up, "So, you're the girl's mother." She leans over to her husband and whispered something into his ear, he nodded in agreement.

The woman sticks her hand out towards Sakura, "I'm Mrs. Kurata Aya." Sakura and Aya shake hands, "This is my husband Mr. Kurata Sacho." Sacho nods his head towards Sakura.

"The reason why I called you all here is there seems to be some issues between your two children." The principle clasps her hands together as she leans forward, "Yesterday, I found Tinamori with her hair stuck in the chains of the swing." She looked down at a piece of paper, "Tinamori said that she was minding her own business when Suzo just came up to her and pushed her, getting her hair caught in the swings."

The two parents nodded, that's what Tinamori had told them. They trust her enough, because they know that they raise a trusted and honest daughter.

"That's not what Suzo said." Sakura had a confused look on her face. Last night, Suzo had told Sakura what happened. Never had she seen someone cry as much as Suzo did as she retold the events.

The parents frowned, she was implying that their daughter was a liar, "Are you implying that our Tinamori is a liar?"

The principle looked at a yellow folder in front of her. It contained all the reports that came from the classroom about Tinamori, "She does have some character issues."

The Kurata's looked at her terrified.

The principle continued, "She doesn't shore, she has to be the first and best in everything, always has to have the biggest piece, she causes fights by provoking, she-"

"This must be some mistake," Aya said, her face showing her confusion, "Tinamori was brought up to be a well respected young lady." Sacho nodded in agreement to his wife's words.

Sakura frowned, "Then why did she grew up into a bully?" She mutters.

The two parents look at her in aghast, "Are you saying that out Tinamori is," The mother gets a disgusted look, "Uncivil?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm just basing my opinion on based on what I have heard."

"What do you think should be the appropriate punishment?" The principle broke in, trying to stop a fight.

Sacho coughed, "Well, I think that Miss Kinomoto's child should be suspended for two weeks for hurting our little Tinamori." The wife nodded in agreement.

Sakura looked at the them, "What about your child?"

"Our Tinamori is a little angle, she would never hurt anyone."

Sakura started to get frustrated. They only think of their child as perfect, even if the evidence proves otherwise. To Sakura, they seem to be very stubborn, not easily persuaded, set in their ways as soon as they figure it out. "Wait," Sakura's eyebrows started to knit in confusion, "Are you saying that my child is the bad one?"

A mock-insulted look went across their faces, "No, we're just saying that your child had a bad up bringing."

"Oh, now I get it, you're saying that I did a bad job."

"Oh no, we're just saying that since your child doesn't have a father, she only got half of the discipline that she needs."

Sakura unconsciously clenched and unclenched her hands. They had just a sore subject and are starting to dig themselves deeper and deeper.

"Oh yea? What about you guys, you seem rich enough, why is Tinamori in a public school? Why not in a private?" Sakura raised a challenging eyebrow, "Or are you just very cheap?"

The fake smiles faded off of the two parents. Aya said, through clenched teeth, "We can assure you that we aren't 'cheap', we prefer to save our money."

"Like there's a difference?" Sakura mumbled.

That was the last straw for Aya. They aren't bad parents, they just don't know how to handle their rude child, but the last comment Sakura had just said made her snap. There's been too much stress, between the loss of some of their stocks and the whole thing between Tinamori and Suzo just added onto the stress.

Within the next moment, Sakura was sprawled on the floor; the left arm of the armchair was digging into her side. The chair had fallen over with Sakura in it. Papers were flying all over the place, Sacho looked at his wife in horror. The principle looked angered and shocked.

"Your child is a bastard child," Aya says in a cold and dangerous tone.

"And you are wrong," Sakura wiped the blood from her nose, "You damn bitch, Suzo isn't a bastard child, she's got enough love coming from me that she doesn't need no stinking son of bitch, crapped up piece of shit, bastard of a father."

Aya growled, and started to attack Sakura. Hitting her, slapping her, pulling her wavy auburn hair. Her husband tries to restrain her with help from the principle.

"You bitch," Aya tries to wiggle out of the grasps of the principle and Sacho, "How can you defend your child when she was the one to hurt my Tinamori? And another thing, I didn't want to send my Tinamori to this crap hole, I wanted to send her to a finishing school, but she wanted to go public. Do you know what that does to one's social status, do you?"

Tears formed at Sakura's bruised emerald eyes.

"It ruins it!" Rage went through Aya's glasses covered violet eyes.

Sakura started to laugh, her tears flowed freely, "Are you really so self- centered, that you think you're the only one with problems?"

Rage continued to seethe through Aya as she managed to slap Sakura again.

"I mean com'on," Sakura continued, ignoring the spreading pain, "There's people in Africa who are starving and dying of diseases, there's homeless people all over the world, there are children with out any parents to guide them through life, people are dying of wars, diseases, and other things." Sakura laughs again, "But oh no, their problems compare nothing to yours."

Aya gave a weak slap and broke down, her husband cradled her as she begun to cry in his arms. Sacho turns to the principle; "I'm taking Tinamori out of public school and sending her to a polishing school or a nunnery." The principle nods, one less child to worry about.

Sacho turns to Sakura, who is starting to pick her bruised and battered body up, "Sorry about all of this." Sakura shakes her head, "Its okay." No its not, she thinks to herself, no apology will make up for the hurt. Sacho takes picks up his wife and leaves. Sakura stays to help the principle clean up the place.

She leaves also, on the way out; she looked into the glass window that showed the small preschool classroom. Sacho was dragging a crying Tinamori. Her hair was cut up to the nape of her neck, it was a blunt cut and made her look more like a guy.

Sakura smiled as she saw her daughter playing and laughing with another child.

People stared at her bruised face and body as she walked to the apartment. The attacking Aya left slap bruises and scratch marks all over the place.

Sakura kept on walking, ignoring the annoying stares. She was heading towards her apartment to get her self cleaned up a little bit. She had never met someone as violent as Aya, which leads Sakura to wonder about Tinamori. Was she the one to start all of those fights? Or was she the one to provoke them? Sakura shrugged as she entered her apartment.

She went to the bathroom, where the first aid kit was located in the mirror cabinet. Sakura used a washcloth to get rid of the slowly drying blood. Put some hydroproxide on the cuts and placed bandages on them. She used cover up on the red areas, even though she didn't want to.

After saying goodbye to the sleeping Kero, Sakura left the apartment and headed to work.

(Retail store...)

"So, what really happened?" Brianna asked, with her 'tell me the truth, or I'll have my spies find out about what happened and I'll hurt who ever did this to you' look.

Sakura frowned, "Like I told you, I met the wrong end of a pole." More like the wrong end of a bitch. She hoped that her dark haired friend from the States believed her.

No such luck, "Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that."

"Does accidentally walking into a fence and tripping over it work?" Sakura asked with a hopeful look.

"Nope."

Sakura sighed, "Didn't think so." She ringed up a customer.

Brianna gave a sigh of frustration and gave up, "So, what about your boyfriend?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "B-boy-boyfriend? What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You know. That guy, the one who came in with Suzo."

Sakura gave a look of understanding, "Oh, that guy, he's my roommate for a little bit."

Brianna blinked, "So, he's not your boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Phew, for a second there I thought it was the end of the world."

"Shut up."

Brianna laughed. When Sakura had first come in, the first thing she noticed was the swelling spot on her face. Brianna had asked what happened, but Sakura didn't say anything. That was about five hours ago. Then when she finally said what happened, Brianna didn't believe her for a second. Sakura's eyes told her that she was lying, but Brianna just played along.

Sakura said goodbye to a customer and turned to Brianna, "Want to go to Cheeseburger in Paradise and get something to eat?"

Brianna nods, she's never been to the Jimmy Buffet themed restaurant before, not even when she was in America, where it had originated. She has heard that it is a very nice restaurant with great food.

They leave, telling the store manager that they're taking their lunch break.

(Cheeseburger in Paradise...)

...I don't know, where I'm going to go when the volcano blows... The singer on the stage sings.

Sakura and Brianna are sitting next to a window, each with a messy, but yummy cheeseburger and half drunken smoothies.

Sakura stares out the window, humming to the song, she suddenly spots someone who's awfully familiar. That red hair...no it couldn't be! Panic floods through Sakura, Why is he here? What does he want? Does he want more? The last thought frightens her.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura turns her attention to Brianna, "It's nothing." She looks out the window again, the same person stares right at her. Fear caused her to tremble. Someone walks in front of him. Once the person walks by, the man was gone, like he was never there, and it was a figment of her imagination.

Sakura blinked, Where did he go?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Concern was clearly written in Britannia's voice.

Maybe it was someone else...

Brianna looked out the window also, "What do you see?"

"Um... an ice cream truck."

"Oo, really? Where? Let's get some."

Sakura sweat drops, "It passed all ready," she looks at Brianna's smoothie, "And besides, you still haven't finished your smoothie."

The singer on the stage ended the song and started on another one... I'm mad as hell, I want junior mints, we need more fruitcakes in the world... Fruitcakes in the kitchen, fruitcakes out in the streets...

(Jewelry Store...)

This is a boring job Sakura had decided. All you have to do is stand at the counter and wear a fake smile. Then you have to make people's lives easier when they are looking for some jewelry.

Sakura sighed as she propped her elbows onto the glass counter in front of her, and lowered her head to the top of her knuckles. This is a boring job, even though the commission that she gets from each piece that she sells pays well. Hardly anyone buys the expensive stuff, only those who are either so deep in love, that they don't care they earn less than a quarter of the worth of the piece they are buying, or those who are jewelry wearing pimps who like to show exactly how much 'bling bling' they have.

Her gaze looked around the customer less store, and landed on a clock hanging on a far wall.

Hm... 6:35, I think that I'll leave now... Sakura left her spot at the counter and headed to the back to punch out her time. She grabbed her coat and left.

She left, saying goodbye to the other employees who are standing patiently at the gem filled counters, and headed outside where the dark clouds floated above the city. Sakura ignored the threatening clouds as she trudged her way home.

(Apartment...)

Sakura lay down on the couch; she placed an ice bag on her pounding head.

Suzo is in the kitchen, working on her homework. Sakura had gotten her from preschool, after leaving the retail store, and dropped her off at the apartment before leaving for the jewelry store.

The door opened, "Hello, I'm home." Syaoran's voiced ranged out through the apartment.

Suzo came running, "Hello, how are you?"

He shrugged.

Sakura moaned, "Can you guys be quiet? I've got a really bad headache."

Syaoran put his coat away and peeked over the edge of the couch, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Mommy got in a fight." Suzo said, looking at her mother.

Oh yeah, just tell the man everything... Sakura thought, a blush of embarrassment came onto her face.

"With whom?" Syaoran asked, he was curious; Sakura doesn't seem like the type of person to get into fights.

"With-"

"Nobody!" Sakura yelled interrupting Suzo before she could tell him. She sat up, "I got into a fight with nobody. Go finish your homework."

Suzo gave an exasperated sigh, went to the kitchen and started to get back to work on putting things in order on the worksheet.

Syaoran took a seat in the Laz-E-Boy next to the couch, "What really happened?"

"I ran into a fence." Sakura replied, using the same excuse that she had used for Brianna.

"I don't believe you." He replied, his amber gaze boaring into Sakura's own emerald one.

Sakura gulped, "This is something I have to deal with on my own, not with someone I hardly know."

He glared at her foolishness, "You shouldn't be keeping things in, its dangerous especially for you, you seem more like a person who says what's on her mind."

She shook her head, increasing the pounding, "I was never like that even befor-" She stops and starts to pale, I almost told him...

"Even before what?" Syaoran's curiosity grew.

"Nothing." she laid back down, ending the conversation. She places a tentative hand on her forehead, the headache increased even more.

Syaoran sighed and got up. Sakura closed her eyes but reopened them up when he returned. "Here's some Aleve." He hands her two small blue pills and some water. She blinks as she takes the pills and washed them down with the water. "Thanks."

He smiled and shooked his head, "Its nothing. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to cook supper now."

Sakura paled as he went into the kitchen, I hope that his cooking doesn't kill me...

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

Authoress's Notie of the week...

Happy Easter Everyone! (I'm going to eat messa's candy now...) and please review!


	5. Thunder

**Disclaimie:**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own.**

**Dodging the Raindrops:**

**Chapter 5: **

**Plot by: The Can-Can group (that's me!)**

**!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#! (heh, I really like this boarder )**

Syaoran laughed.

'I bet that she doesn't even know that she's blushing,' he thought looking at the auburn haired woman in front of him. Sakura sat there taking a gulp of water to wash down the pills all the while blushing.

'Most likely out of embarrassment… or my pretty face,' he laughed inwardly again.

"Will you stop laughing?" Sakura asked while glaring, handing the cup of water back to him.

He laughed, again and said, "Well, I'm going to make supper now." Syaoran grinned as he saw the look of horror sweep across her face. While he went to the kitchen, he could hear Sakura swearing softly.

Suzo looked up as he entered, "Are you making some food?"

"Yep, I make really good food, but don't tell your mother, she thinks that I'm trying to poison her.

Suzo laughed, "Can you make the egg meal thingy?"

Syaoran got a confused look, "A what?"

Suzo searched for words to describe it. "Its sort of flat, made of eggs, folded, and filled with stuff," she finally said.

"You mean omelet?"

Suzo blinks, "I think that's it. Mom can't cook it, so when ever Mr. Hiir-Herizi- um… Mr. Hearyzigzagawa," Syaoran laughed at the pronunciation of his cousin's surname, "Comes over, he makes it."

Syaoran shrugs, "Sure, why not."

Her face brightens, "Wow! Really? Thank you!"

He gave her a small nod and started to work on the egg meal. Within minutes, the whole apartment was filled with the smell of omelets and Kero's excessive drooling. Sakura came walk in, her eyes closed and nose sniffing the air, "It that an omelet I smell?"

"Yep," came the reply.

Sakura took a spot at the table, next to Suzo, and shooed Kero away from the table. Syaoran joined them and placed the tableware on the table (Suzo had showed him were everything was) and placed an omelet on everyone's plate.

Sakura took a cautious bite (least she get poisoned), Suzo took a happy/savoring bite, and Syaoran took a bite that says that he didn't care about it.

"Wow! This is good!" Sakura exclaimed in glee, "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Cooking was one of the 'many' things my clan taught me in order for me to claim it as leader once I had gotten old enough." Syaoran shuddered at the thought of the ridiculous training and other stuff that was taught to him at an early age.

"Is this why you speak perfect Japanese? You hardly even have an accent," Sakura asked, taking a bite from the meal, adding, "even though you're from China?"

Syaoran nodded as he too took a bite, "They taught me Japanese, English, French, Latin, and I took Spanish for fun."

Sakura blinked, "All that?"

"Sí."

"Wow…" Sakura ate the rest of her meal dumbfounded.

Syaoran laughed inwardly. The woman across of him kind of amazed him; she seems to be easily impressed, which made such a simple task as learning new languages really great.

The meal continued on, everyone savoring the taste and smell of the omelets. Soon it was time for Suzo's bedtime.

Suzo put on a pleading look as her mother tucked her in, "Can I please stay up longer?" Sakura shook her head, "Nope, you know that if you stay up past seven that you won't get up in the morning."

"Aw, man…" Suzo pouted.

Sakura looked at her daughter. Her red, curly hair reminded Sakura of 'him'. Suzo is the only thing that stops Sakura from making the same mistake again. It shows her what the outcome of the relationship could be. Speaking of mistakes… "If you ever see a man with red hair and black eyes," She said seriously, "Stay away from him and get away."

Suzo looked up at her curiously, "Why?" Alas, the most annoying question a child could ask.

"Um… he's very dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. So, if you see him, run away."

The little girl blinked and agreed to her mother's terms. She gave out a cute yawn and laid her head down.

"See you in the morning." Sakura kissed Suzo's forehead as the daughter closed her emerald eyes. Sakura got up from Suzo's bedside and walked to the door. With one last glance, she turned off the lights and closed the door softly.

She sighed.

Syaoran turned around from the sink (it was his turn for dishes), "What's wrong?"

Sakura put on a distant look in her eyes, "Its nothing."

"Liar."

"Shut up."

(Jewelry store…)

Sakura sighed. She placed her elbows on to the glass counter and used the palm of her hands to support her head. She blinks, 'Whoa, déjà vu.'

The bell above the door rings, the sound of the distant rumbling of thunder filled the room. A customer enters. Immediately, all the jewelry salespersons straighten their composures, fix their looks and put on sickening-sweet, fake smiles.

Sakura shook her head as she looked at the other sellers. She finally notices a presence in front of her. Sakura brings her gaze up as she too changes her composure. The gaze soon turns into a death glare, "You!" She says in a very low and dangerous tone.

The red curly haired man in front of smirks, "How are you doing my dear Sakura?"

"Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" Sakura thinks back to the day before, "What do you want from me?" Her glare deepens.

The man's smirk grows bigger as he took a step closer to the counter. He leans towards her and cups her chin in his left hand, "I'm here for a necklace, my dear."

"Don't call me that Renjiro."

"Oh, I thought you'd be calling me by my surname by now, or at least bastard." Renjiro grinned as he drew nearer so that their lips are almost touching.

Sakura glared and pulled her head away from his grasp. He laughed and started to look at the necklaces that were displayed in the counter underneath Sakura.

What he was doing there, Sakura didn't know. He's probably trying to ruin her again, or maybe he has a new girlfriend, 'I feel sorry for the whore.'

Renjiro points to an expensive necklace, taking Sakura out of her thoughts. "That one my dear."

Sakura grinds her teeth as she picks up the necklace and puts it into on of the black boxes that have the store's name and emblem on it. He takes out his credit card and hands it to her. She glares at it with such hatred as she rings him up and put the box into a bag. She hands him the bag and the hated credit card.

Before Renjiro left, he gave Sakura a kiss on her cheek. The female jewelers directed jealous glares at her as Renjiro left and as Sakura puts up a hand to her cheek, acting as if the kiss was poison.

"Damn him," she mutters as she hears the rumbling of thunder as the man who is her ex-husband leaves the store, "how dare he."

Sakura notices the stares of the other salespersons, "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

(Some Café…)

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Sakura banged her head on the table.

Tomoyo looked at her friend curiously. Sakura had called her a little bit ago; panic was in her voice as she asked her raven-haired friend to meet her at 'Some Café'. "You know," she started in amusement, "you're going to lose brain cells and once they're gone, they're gone."

"Double crap, crapity crap!" Sakura finished, ignoring her friend. She stopped banging her head, "Ouch, headache."

Tomoyo laughed, "So, what's the matter? The last time you banged your head was when… oh no!" Tomoyo's eyes widen, "you mean to tell me he followed you from Tomoeda?"

Sakura dropped her head to the table once more and leaving it there to rest. "Yep, the reason why I left was so that I wouldn't have to face him again." She shivered thinking about the past, "I felt totally humiliated and I thought that everyone knew what happened. I got scared and left."

Tomoyo puts a comforting hand onto Sakura's. "You couldn't have known that he was that type of person. You were young and in love," she said softly.

"I was stupid then." Sakura lifted her head and sent a glare towards the woman across from her, "and besides, weren't you the one who introduced us?"

Tomoyo gulped and laughed nervously, "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Oh, I think that you do. Renjiro was one of your associates who supposedly loved me."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that he was a perverted freak?"

"But still, I was a fool for ever thinking that he actually had loved me."

Tomoyo gave a sigh of relief.

"But, you should have made sure that he wasn't that type of person!" Sakura got up from her spot.

Tomoyo frowned, "I didn't know, I'm sorry that I ruined your life." She whispered as Sakura made her way to the exit. Tears started to form, "I really didn't know."

Someone sat down across from her; she looks up, while wiping her tears with her sleeve, "Hello Eriol. Why are you here?"

Eriol gave a sympathetic smile, "I always come here at this time." He looked at his watch, the gold-plated hands read sometime close to five. His sapphire eyes noticed her red and slightly puffy eyes, "what's wrong? I saw Sakura almost running out of here looking angry and upset." He looked absentmindedly over his shoulder toward the front door.

"We got into… a small argument."

"Over?" Concern replaced the smiling eyes.

"Over Renjiro. He's back and Sakura got upset." Tomoyo shook her head, "So, how's your day?" She smiled.

Eriol shook his head, "You're trying to change the subject."

"So, and your point is?"

"How do you feel about all of this?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Are you trying to be my shrink or something?"

He nodded and gave her a smile, "Yep."

Tomoyo sighed, "I'm not sure. I'm angry with both Sakura and myself. Sakura for rushing into things and myself for introducing them." She sighs and lay her head down, "That butt makes us argue without even having to try. I hope he dies slowly and painfully." 'Not only that, but she had bruises, I wonder how she got them…'

Eriol almost laughed at that. Tomoyo looked up. "I have never heard you curse someone like that." He explained seeing her annoyed look.

"He's the only person I will curse at."

Eriol smiled and shook his head, "so, while we're here, let's order something."

(The park…)

Sakura sat on the wooden bench wearing an emotionless mask. She shouldn't have blamed Tomoyo for her own mistakes. She could have said no to the first date or the marriage proposal. But she couldn't, she had been in love. The only good thing that came out of the marriage was Suzo.

Sakura swore softly and stared hard at the ground.

"You know, if you're trying to shoot laser beams out of your eyes, you're doing a really bad job."

Sakura looked up to see a grinning older man with raven hair and dark eyes. He waved, "hello monster."

"Hello Toya," He grinned, "I'm 22 years old and you still call me monster, when are you going to do something original?"

Toya pretended to think, "hmm… never."

"That's what I thought," Sakura sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I tried to call you, but your cell phone wasn't picking up nor was anyone picking up the other phone." Sakura took out her cell phone to inspect it, "Batteries are dead." She announced after several tries of turning it on without any success. She stood up and started to lead her brother towards the park exit and towards her apartment, "So, where's Yukito?"

"At home, most likely eating me out of house and home." He shook his head. He left his friend Tsukishiro Yukito in charge of his house and forgot to empty out the cupboards and such.

"So, do you have a reason why you are here?"

"Just to check up on you, see how you are doing, stay the night and leave tomorrow morning." He indicated the bag on his shoulder.

Along the way, they picked up Suzo. Toya grinned as he saw his niece came running towards him. "Hey kid," Toya ruffled Suzo's hair as they left the preschool.

Suzo huffed, "I'm not a kid."

Toya grinned, "Yes you are, anyone under my age is a kid."

"Toya," Sakura said in a threatening tone, "You're digging yourself into deep dog crap." She opened the door to her apartment and entered with Toya and Suzo following.

Kero came bounding in, like in his usual manner, sniffed Toya's shoe and lifted his leg over it.

"Kero!"

He put it down and sulked away.

"So when did you get the mutt?" Toya asked laughing and yet slightly annoyed.

"Two years ago. He was a stray when I found him and adopted him." Actually, it was more like he found her. She left her front door open once, while throwing a huge bag of trash away. When Sakura returned, Kero was sitting on her couch and the food that she made for Suzo's and her own dinner was gone. She was about to kick him out, but he flashed her sorrow-filled eyes. She kept him after that. Though why she hasn't kicked him for his antics since then Sakura didn't know.

"You're going to have to sleep on the couch tonight." Sakura said as she put their coats into the closet.

"Huh? Why?" Toya sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

'Yeah, just make yourself at home.' Sakura thought irritably, "Someone's all ready sleeping in there." Sakura headed towards the kitchen (Suzo followed, since that's were she does homework) to start on dinner.

What his little sister had just said, brought him to a complete attention, he ran to the kitchen. "There's a what?" he asked.

"You heard me." Sakura said as she got to work on the Hamburger Helper.

"If it's a guy, I'm gonna-"

"You'll do what?" Sakura yelled. "Its my life, I'm not going to make the same stupid mistake twice." The two siblings stared long and hard at each other.

Suzo was at the table thinking about how funny her uncle and mother's arguments are. She continued to work on her spelling worksheet.

Within the next few moments, Sakura's and Toya's 'argument' went from, "like I give a crap about your life!" to, "well, I at least I didn't wet the bed until I was in high school!" And finally, "will you stop calling me monster!"

Suzo started to laugh/ giggle, which went unheard by the two siblings.

"Are they always this amusing?" A man sat next to her. Suzo looked up, Syaoran was taking a seat next to her, "yep." She answered. This argument was the first one she has witnessed since the last time her uncle visited was when she was one, but she didn't remember it. Boy was she having fun.

They continued to watch the two fight until Toya finally noticed the man at the table, "who the heck are you?" Syaoran glared at the raven-haired man. Toya looked slightly shocked and also started to glare. They had a glaring contest until Syaoran started to speak, "Li Syaoran."

"Kinomoto Toya."

"Are you an ex?"

"Are you kidding me?" Toya had an insulted and disgusted look, "How dare you insult me by saying that I'm her ex. I'm her brother you moron."

Syaoran's eyes started to twitch, "excuse me for not knowing." Something clicked in Syoaran's mind. This is the infamous Kinomoto Toya. 'He doesn't seem so scary.' Toya is only a hair taller than Syaoran. If they were to get into a fight right then, Syaoran would most likely win since he has the edge of training most of his life.

Sakura joined Suzo in the shaking of heads as she went back to the Hamburger Helper.

Her emerald eyes started to twitch. "Will you guys shut up!"

"But, we're not-"

"I said shut up!" She yelled.

Toya leaned over to Syaoran, "She's PMSing, I bet."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sakura kicked them out of the kitchen.

Syaoran and the older brother took a seat on the couch. "This is all your fault," Syaoran comments.

"Shut up."

**!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!**

**Authoress's notie thingy of Doomness:**

**Yeah right, like there's any doomness, just review or something...**


	6. Snow Part 1

**Disclaimie:**

**What's a disclaimer? (stares off into the distance...)**

**Anywho, onto the story…**

**Chapter:**** what is this number 6? I think so…**

Snow: part one 

Plot by: The Can-Can group (teehee, that's me! )

**!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!**

"So, what happened to you?" Toya asks while eating some of the meal Sakura had just finished making, "you look like that you had gotten into a fight with a pole and had lost."

Sakura started to panic, she couldn't remember the 'story' she had told to Syaoran and Briana, so she did the next best thing, "um… yeah, that's what happened. Stupid poles, being in the middle of the sidewalk." She laughed nerviously.

_That's not what she told me._ Syaoran thought while taking a bite out of the Hamburger Helper. He began to ponder if she had lied to him and the reasons why.

Toya, however, seemed to buy it, "Klutz," He muttered, although in the inside he knew that she had lied and he was upset about it.

"I'm not a klutz. Man you're so mean Toya."

"Unclie Toya isn't mean he just has some problems." Suzo piped up.

Toya nodded, "Yes, that's right, I'm not mean, I'm just-… hey, wait a minute!"

Suzo laughed, she had tricked her uncle and she is now happy and satisfied with the world.

"Why did you lie?" Syaoran asked while the other two had their discussion.

Sakura paled, she was kind of hoping that he wouldn't have remembered what she had said and wouldn't bring up the subject, "Um…" she replied.

"Well?"

Sakura coughed, "I'd prefer if we didn't discuss it, at least not in front of Suzo."

Suzo's ears perked up at the saying of her name, "Did you want something?" she asked.

Sakura shooked her head, "Nope, I was just talking about something."

The chestnut-haired man gave a dramatic sigh, "Lying to your own child, tsk tsk." He grinned seeing the insulted look flash across Sakura's eyes. Her eye twitched as she quickly stood up. Toya and Suzo looked at her confused. "Syaoran, you're doing dishes. Toya, you know were the blankets are, have a good night. Suzo, you've got school tomorrow, and I'm going to Tomoyo's, I'll be back whenever." She announced as she went to the closet to grab her coat."

"What did you say to get her so pissed?" Toya asked as they heard the loud slamming of the door.

Syaoran shrugged, "I, evidently, asked about something that was a sore subject."

(Tomoyo's house…)

"You know what Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she had a sip of tea. After arriving to her friend's house, she apologized for her earlier behavior, which Tomoyo graciously accepted.

"What?"

"Carl was so easy to understand, he was obedient, strong willed, and the silent type." Sakura sighed.

"Are you talking about the high school gym wall? The one Eriol and I got you married to?" Tomoyo blinked as tried to remember who Carl was.

"That's the one, sure he was a gigolo, but he was an excellent lover, I had three talking fences with him," Sakura laughed at the memory. Whenever one of her friends came even close to touching him she would chase after them. Then one day, Eriol got Sakura and "Carl" married. The next day she was out of school for something and her friends made fun of her, saying that she was on a honeymoon, making little "talking fences". High school was one very interesting time for her.

Tomoyo laughed also, "So what brought this up?" she asked, there was something bigger behind all of this.

"Toya is bugging the crap out of me again and Syaoran is getting nosy." Sakura replied.

"How is he getting nosy again?"

"He's asking about my bruises and about Suzo's crapped up father." She had also told Tomoyo about the bruises, and the truth this time, knowing that she could sniff a lie a mile a way.

"He's just wondering, why are you getting so upset about it? Maybe you're just upset that a guy, aside from your father and brother (Sakura muttered something nasty about the brother part), might actually care for you." The ravened-haired woman deduced while taking a sip of her own tea.

"So," Sakura started off, in hopes to change the subject, "how are you and Eriol doing in your relationship?"

Tomoyo gave a playful glare, "if you won't tell me about yours, I won't tell about mine."

Sakura sighed, "fine…"

Tomoyo picked up a piece of paper and handed it to the auburn-haired woman across from her, "did you know that there's going to be a high school reunion coming up next week? Did you get you an invite? Are you going?"

Sakura nearly spit out her tea; she had been hoping that Tomoyo wouldn't bring up the subject. "Um… yes, yes, erm… no," she replied quietly.

"And why are you not going?"

"It takes awhile to get Tomoeda, Suzo wouldn't be able to get to school, I don't want to intrude on Dad, and I can't afford to lose to much of work." Sakura said, ticking off the reasons of why she couldn't go, aside from the fact that she didn't want to listen to everyone talk about how getting married to Renjiro at an early age had been a mistake.

Tomoyo shook her head, "First off, seven hours is not very far, secondly, Suzo has the week off during which the high school reunion takes place," she said taking a sip of tea. "You know that your dad is always asking you to come and visit him all of the time so that's no problem, and finally you know there is such a thing as sick leave."

"Yeah, but-"

Tomoyo wagged her finger, "no buts about it."

Sakura sighed as she finally gave in. They discussed on how they were going to get there, which ended up as Sakura, Syaoran, Suzo, and Eriol will ride with Tomoyo (who made herself the driver, which made Sakura really scared). Once they made it to Tomoeda, Tomoyo would drop off Sakura and Co. off at her father's house and she and Eriol would go to her mother's house and stay there.

Sakura took a peek at her watch, "well, I'd better be leaving now, got work tomorrow."

Tomoyo nodded as they both got up and headed to the front door. "Ny the way, don't you dare forget the promise you made me, the one with the fashion show," she said before Sakura start to pretend to play dumb.

"I'll see you later, bye!" Sakura replied quickly as she made her way outside. She could briefly hear her friend's shouts from outside as she made her way to the sidewalk.

(Apartment…)

She carefully opened the door, so that she wouldn't wake up her overbearing brother and everyone else. Sakura treaded in carefully, putting her coat in the closet quietly and making her way to her room. However just as she was passing by the kitchen someone called out, "Where were you?" causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Sakura nearly screamed as the person put a hand over her mouth. "Will you stop over reacting? Its just me," she recognized the voice of Syaoran's. "Boy do you over react a lot."

She seethed at the comment, "I come into my house, and nearly have a heart attack because you choose to scare me instead of telling me or turning on the lights so that I can see -- do you really think that I'm over reacting?"

"Hey," Syaoran raised his hands up in defense, "I was in here to get something to drink, I don't need light to know were the fridge is, my eyes are used to the dark already. Besides you snuck up on me." He added as a last safety measure.

She was getting herself in position to attack him when the kitchen lights were unexpectedly were turned on, causing the both of them to get slightly blinded, "Why the heck are you two arguing! You woke me up!" yelled Toya as he entered the kitchen.

"Mr. Li was waiting for me to arrive and scared me!" She pointed an accusing finger at the man next to herself.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "yep, that's me, the person who waits for someone to enter the kitchen so that I can scare him," he said sarcastically.

Sakura nodded her head, showing that she agreed with his statement.

Toya sighed as he said goodnight to the bickering "children" and went back to the couch to get more sleep.

"Oh, by the way, next week, my high school is having a reunion for my class, and I was wondering…" Sakura suddenly blushed.

He looked at her confusingly until he finally understood what she was asking, "and you want me to come with you? Is that correct?" Sakura nodded meekly.

Syaoran shrugged, "Sure why not, I don't have anything major that I have to do at work and I never did went to my first one … wait, why is your reunion being done so early? Didn't you just get out of high school?"

"Tomoeda is weird like that," Sakura replied as she made a small yawn. She gave him the invitation to read. "I'm going to bed now." She entered her own bedroom, leaving Syaoran reading the card.

(Car…)

Sakura watched the trees as they flashed on by. They (they being Syaoran, Suzo, and herself) were all in the back seat of Tomoyo's limo. Tomoyo was in the front seat, driving, she claimed that she wanted to try one of her new outfits for her chauffeur line. Eriol made himself the navigator, so that the driver wouldn't accidentally get lost.

Sakura asked Briana to watch over Kero while they were gone. As they were leaving, Kero tried to get out, to no avail, and Sakura put all the food in hard to reach places (mostly in locked rooms that Briana has a spare key to) so that he wouldn't eat the food.

Her mind began to wonder about her hometown and the changes (if any) that have been made since she was last there. Hopefully, the town grew at least a little bit bigger and wasn't a gossip town anymore. In Tomoeda, one person's business is everyone else's, that's what happens in small town such as Tomoeda. The news about Sakura's bad marriage had spread like wildfire, which was one of the reasons for her leaving in the first place; it was a very embarrassing experience for her.

"Will you stop sighing?" Syaoran asked, breaking her train of thoughts, "you have been sighing for the past five miles and it's starting to get really annoying."

She glared at him, "I'd make a comment about that, but I don't won't to wake Suzo up." She looked towards the sleeping girl. This would be Suzo's first time to Tomoeda and seeing her grandpa. The little girl was pretty excited when Sakura told her where they were going.

Sakura turned her attention to the outside world again, some of the features of the landscape were becoming familiar, and judging by the frequency of the increase of familiarity, they should be arriving soon. Finally, she decided to use the remaining time to take a small nap.

(In front of Sakura's house…)

Sakura woke up to small shakes, "can't I get just five more minutes dad?" she rolled to the other side.

"No you can't Sakura, we have to get you inside."

Her eyes flashed open, "Dad!" She shouted as she quickly, and nearly hit her head on the car's roof as she proceeded to get up quickly. Sakura and her father got out of the car, once outside; she gave him a huge hug. "How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

Syaoran coughed, "sorry to break up this reunion, but Daidoji needs to get home and its kind of cold out here."

Sakura's father nodded in agreement, and led then inside after everyone said bye to Tomoyo and Eriol.

They all took a seat at the kitchen table, while her father went to get some tea he had just made up. "By the way," her father said from the stove, "my name is Kinomoto Fujitaka." He returned to the table, gave everyone a cup of tea and took a seat.

Syaoran took a sip, giving his approval, and replied, "I'm Li Syaoran."

Fujitaka decided this is the time to ask a question that has been plaguing his mind since he first saw the young man exiting the limo, "are you two married?"

Sakura nearly spit the contents in her mouth out. Syaoran blushed, "no, we're not married, I need a place to stay and she offered up," he explained.

The auburn haired woman coughed, "more like conned."

Fujitaka laughed, "Oh that's good, I was afraid that my daughter made another mistake and eloped with you." Sakura, again, nearly coughed at that, "I'd rather get married to Renjiro again, then marry that thing.'

Syaoran gave a pretend wistful sigh, "and to think, I thought we actually had something special going on."

"Not in this lifetime, or the next, will we ever have something "special" going on," she glared.

He gave a hopeful look, "then there's hope for the one after the next!"

Her glare turned even harder, "you don't just give up do you?"

"Nope."

Fujitaka laughed during the whole conversation. His daughter seemed more emotional, like she was before the whole thing with his ex-son-in-law, which is a big improvement considering the person we're talking about.

"You should know that all Li's are very stubborn," Syaoran commented, causing Sakura to become even more irate.

The father nodded at his assessment, his daughter is finally opening up.

(Morning…)

Sakura opened up her unfocused eyes. The ceiling looked different, causing her to lean forward quickly. After a quick look around the room, she remembered that she's in her old room. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened quickly to reveal Suzo with a happy smile, "morning Mommy!" The little girl jumped into her mothers large bed, "unclie says that only monsters sleep in late."

Sakura's eye started to twitch, "oh he did, did he?" Suzo nodded as her mother got out of her bed.

"Tell him that he had better be gone by the time I'm downstairs, or he'll see a real monster."

"Okie dokie," Suzo laughed as she ran downstairs.

Sakura then got started on her morning rituals while coming up with ideas for torturing her brother.

(Breakfast room…)

Fujitaka shook his head with another sigh. His son and Syaoran were having another glaring contest, this time over who got the last pancake, totally forgetting that Sakura also needed to eat.

Suddenly Suzo came bounding down, making the two grown children break their contest. She smiled seeing that there was one last pancake and took it. The two men's jaws dropped as she had her grandfather help her with the cutting.

"Toya!" came Sakura's loud shout from up the grand stair case, "you're so dead meat!" The sound of tumbling coming down the stairs followed. Sakura entered the kitchen with an angry look.

"Wow, its only seven and the monster is up." The angry girl's brother commented as he got up, "I've got to go, I've got work, bye everyone, bye monster." While walking past his sister, she took the time to kick him in the shin. He tried to restrain himself from yelling out curses as he went out through the front door.

The angry woman sat down in the chair next to her father, who commented, "such a loving family."

"Morning to you too, Dad," Sakura replied as she looks around the table for breakfast. "Did they eat all of the breakfast?" Fujitaka nodded.

Sakura glared at Syaoran, who was trying to look as innocent as possible, "you and Toya better get over this pride thing soon, or I'll be very angry." She stood up and headed for the front door, grabbing her coat and purse, "I'm going to the bakery to get some breakfast."

"Bye," follows the chorused voices as she left the huge mansion.

(A Bakery…)

Sakura entered the bread smelling bakery/ café. There were a few people in there, munching on pastries and sweet rolls, all the while reading the newspaper or listening to the person across from them talk about their plans for the day.

She walked up to the counter to make her selection off of the board hanging behind the registers. A woman with two light-brown pigtails and even lighter brown eyes, wearing a maroon apron with the logo of the bakery on it, asked her what her order was.

"Um… I'll have a cinnamon bun and warm milk with honey," Sakura ordered, smiling.

The woman nodded as she went to fulfill the order. A few moments she returned with the selected items and handed her the tray. She gave Sakura a curious look and asked, "Are you by any chance Kinomoto Sakura? You look just like her."

Sakura nodded, slightly confused and wondering how the woman knew her name.

The woman looked as if she was about to jump up and down for joy, "Its me, Mihara Chiharu. From high school, remember?"

"Wow, really? This is great! I haven't seen you since I left, come and join me at a table." Sakura asked. Chiharu told one of the other workers that she's taking a break.

They quickly went to a table were they immediately talked up a storm.

"Did you and Takeshi ever get together?" Sakura asked, while chewing on her sweet roll.

Chiharu nodded, "yep, we're married with three children."

"Wow, you guys are reproducing like rabbits, aren't you?" The auburn-haired woman asked with out an ounce of tact.

Chiharu blushed as she nodded, "and what about you and the baby girl you had? How is she?"

"How did you know about that, I didn't tell many people."

The woman across from her, shrugged nonchalantly, "this is Tomoeda, the place were news travel fast and sins are a big no no, what else do you expect?"

"How's the rest of the gang, what are they doing?"

"Let's see, Naoko owns a book store, and Rika works at the craft store, then Yamazaki and I own this bakery." Chiharu ticked off with her fingers, in order to help with remembering everyone.

The two continued to chat about what has been happening for the past five years, ignoring the world around them.

(Later in the morning…)

Sakura took a look at her watch, "wow, its almost noon." She started to get up, Chiharu close behind.

"Are you going to the high school reunion?" Chiharu asked Sakura as she put on her winter coat.

"Unfortunately, yes, Tomoyo, once again, conned me into doing something that I don't want to," Sakura gave an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, then I'll see you there," A cry of impatience came from behind the counter, signaling the end of the conversation. The two friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!**

**Authoress's Notie**

**Anywho, I'm going to experimenting with the format, since I have just figured out how to keep the bold and italics when posting, so if any thing seems weird… then its weird. --U**

**Click and the stupid review button all ready and click go…**


	7. Snow Part 2

**Disclaimie:******

**Due to the fact that I'm too depressed right now to put up the usual disclaimer, I'm not going to put up the usual. I all ready did one today, if you want to read it, read the 1st chapter for 'Cherry Soda', hopefully I'll have it up by the time I finish this chapter, I wrote the disclaimie in the script way all ready today and that was the lucky story that got it… I'm such a loser.**

**Any who, I'm on a reading books kick right now, so I'm staying up late reading and sleeping in really late, thankfully its summer break right now UU**

**So, here's the disclaimie that I have to put up so that I won't get my ass sued off by the greed sons of #$%es: messa no own Cardcaptor Sakura, if I did, I would pay for a taxis service from the $ I make from the series to go to the library to get a few books, then I'll I go to the mall to buy a comic book or 2 from the bookstore that is the only place where I can get a comic book from a series that I like.**

**W/ out no further ado, here's:**

**Dodging the Raindrops:**

**Chapter 7:**** (wow, I'm starting to get farther along, I'm planning to make it to at least chapter 14) Snow Part 2**

**Plot By:**** The Can-Can group**

**!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!**

(A Bookstore…)

Sakura played on the thought of entering or not, after talking to Chiharu. She decided to see all her old friends and say hi to them. It wasn't hard to find the bookstore that Yanagisawa Naoko owned, after asking around and following a set of directions that someone told her; the only thing left to do is to verify the building to see if it was the correct address. Sakura spotted a sign; it had "Bookstore" written on it with paint. Next to it is a painting of a dragon, a unicorn and a fairy. Yep, this is defiantly the right place. Naoko is or was obsessed with things of the supernatural.

Giving a sigh, Sakura entered the small store. A ringing tone came from somewhere, signaling the presence of a customer.

The bookstore is full of books (go figure), mostly old books about magic and such. She turned her attention to a bookstand stacked with fairly recently printed books. Picking up one, she looked at the cover. On the cover was the title "A Spell for Chameleon" and the author's name. Sakura, interested in what the summary promised the story to be, picked it up and headed to the counter.

A woman, about Sakura's age came from the side and headed to the other side of the counter. With a smile, she looked at the book purchase, "this is a good story, there's a whole series, and the author has a really good imagination. It actually came from America, but you didn't hear that from me. There are a lot of puns and dragons in it." Her eyes grew really sparkly as she described the book.

The woman has hair that's short in the back and slops downward in the front, she wears a headband to keep the hair from getting in her face. Her light brown eyes show kindness and have a small sparkle to them.

"I'll take your word for it, Naoko," Sakura replies.

Recognition registers in her old friend from her earlier days. "Wow, I didn't know that you were back, how's life treating you?"

"It's going good, I guess, how's business doing with the bookstore?" Sakura asked, not exactly delving into what has been happening since they had last saw each other.

Naoko looked around, "as you can see, there's off days and then there's good days." It was true, the only people in the store is herself and Sakura.

Suddenly, something brushed up against Sakura's leg. She jumped a few feet away, completely scared. Naoko walked around the counter and bent down to gather up a dark fur ball. "Bad Suppi, naughty kitty, bad kitty, don't scare the customers," Naoko began to scold the small cat.

"Why do you have a cat here, in a bookstore?" Sakura asked as she regained her breath and went back to were she was standing.

Naoko shrugged, "I was feeling lonely one day and I went outside to find something to do, when I saw Suppi next to the door, shivering. I took him in," she began to pet the kitten and trying to sooth him, "he likes it here, I think he actually reads the books, but I could be just seeing things."

Sakura gave the dark-colored kitten a pat. The young cat gave a quick purr, jumped out of his owner's arms and scurried of to somewhere in the store.

Giving a quick laugh, Naoko went back to the register and rang up the book. Once that was done, they both said good-bye and Sakura left the store with her purchase in a plastic bag.

---------------------------------------------------

(Craft Store…)

Sakura stared long and hard at the "Sorry, we're closed" sign on the glass doors. The lights were turned off through out the store and she saw no movement. Giving an exasperated sigh, and figuring that she'll meet up with Sasaki Rika at the reunion, Sakura headed back to her father's house.

Somewhere along the way, her cell phone rang. Taking it out, she pressed the "answer" button and brought the module up to her ears, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miss Kinomoto, your daughter has locked herself in the bathroom," came Syaoran's voice, with plenty of concern, through the earpiece.

"Accidental or on purpose?" Sakura gave another sigh as the reply was on purpose. After putting the phone back into a pocket, Sakura walked faster to her father's house.

----------------------------------------------------

(House…)

"Suzo, open up the door, please? Do it for mommy," Sakura pleaded from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No!" came the set reply.

Sakura turned to her father and Syaoran, "do you know what could have caused this?"

Fujitaka pondered on the question, "Well, we were watching 'Mommy Dearest' and we came to a nasty scene and she upped and left."

Her eye started to twitch, "why the heck were you allowing her to watch 'Mommy Dearest'? That is not a movie a young girl should be watching, crap, now she's going to think that all mothers are like that evil bitch." She started to knock on the door, "Suzo, the movie isn't real, mothers aren't like that, and its just some stupid movie an idiot came up with."

Syaoran grinned, "actually if you think about it, there are some families-"

"Not helping," she stated, glaring at him and continued to knock on the door, "please come out, if you do, I promise we'll go out for ice cream."

"Tsk, tsk," Syaoran shook his head, "bribing a child with ice cream, now she's going to start expecting ice cream when ever she locks herself in the bathroom."

She glared at him again, "what did I just say to you? Will you please shut up?"

The door opened slowly, Suzo's emerald eyes peered through the crack. She blinked, "do I get two scoops?"

Sakura gave a nod, happy that she's finally getting somewhere, "and with sprinkles on top, just as long as you don't lock yourself in the bathroom again because of a movie your grandfather allows you to watch with out my knowing."

The four-year-old girl opened the door and ran to her mother's open arms. Sakura gave her daughter a huge squeeze. "I promise to never act like that mom in the movie," Sakura promised in a small whisper that only her child could hear. She could feel Suzo nod to the promise.

Sakura stood up, with Suzo's hand in her own, "Mr. Li, you do know that you're coming with us?" She gave a look that said if you don't say, the consequences would be horrendous.

He grinned, "what, all out of money and need me to pay?"

"No, I just um… wanted to show you the sights," Sakura replied, shrugging nervously.

"Sure, you just keep on telling yourself that."

Sakura stuck out her tongue in response to Syaoran's response.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "real mature."

"Shut up."

-------------------------------------------

(Wednesday Evening, High School Gym…)

Sakura sat at the table bored, it was still early yet and none of her old high school friends were here yet. Her coat was strewn on the back of her chair. It was really cold outside, to the point were it could snow at any time.

They had arrived with Tomoyo and Eriol, whom had offered up a ride to the reunion. Syaoran and Eriol were in a corner talking about something business related and Tomoyo was on the stage talking to the DJ about letting her sing a few songs sometime during the reunion.

Suzo is at home with her grandfather, hopefully watching a G-rated movie or something along those lines.

A few more people started to stream into the huge gym, Sakura looked up to see if they were any one she recognized. One caught her particular attention. The woman has dark brown hair that curled under her chin and a light maple syrupy-colored eyes that gave her a mature look.

Sakura got up from her spot and headed to the woman. The woman turned her slightly and saw Sakura heading for her way. "Hello Sakura, long time no see."

Sakura gave a small nod, "I'm sorry Rika, I've been kind of busy."

Rika accepted the explanation, knowing that her friend didn't want to go into details.

"So, have you gotten married yet?" Sakura asked, with slight curiosity.

Rika blushed and nodded, "right after high school."

Sakura tilted her head, "to any one I would know?"

Rika blushed even more and nodded instead of giving a verbal response.

Sakura started to realize that her friend didn't want to talk about it, much like how she doesn't want to talk about what has been happening for the past few years since she has last seen everyone else. "I'm going to go now, I'll come and visit your store some time." She gave a wave and walked away, looking for someone to talk to.

As the minutes passed, the gym filled up to the point where they were almost filled up to maximum capacity. The food bar was finally opened up and the people who don't dance headed over that way to socialize. The ones, who did dance, went out to the dance floor to dance with old friends and other people.

Sakura sat back down at the table, and sighed heavily. This is as boring as watching paint dry and grass growing. Tomoyo is singing and she can't seem to be able to find Syaoran or someone else to talk to.

As she began to look around at the dancing couples, she saw that a lot of her friends were paired off. Most of the couples were some that you would never expect, not in a millions years. Feeling dejected and jealous, Sakura got up and began to look around for someone to talk to.

Making her way through the crowd, Sakura looked for one of her friends. What she didn't expect was her curly, redheaded ex-husband, looking pleased and grinning towards her direction.

She gasped and got extremely nervous as he made his way to Sakura. Before she could get away, he grabbed her arm, "going someplace, my sweet Sakura?"

Sakura swallowed the spit in her mouth and glared, "yes, I'm going to get as far away as possible."

Renjiro gave a deadly-looking grin, "ah, but Sakura, I'll find you. You'll never be able to get away from me. You may think that you're alone, but I'll be watching you." With that last threat of stalking, her ex-husband walked away and blended into the crowd.

The threat that lingered in Sakura's mind made her suddenly very scared. Going back to the chair she was sitting at earlier, Sakura grabbed her coat and headed out side where the snow started to cover the ground in a light and thin blanket.

Syaoran was listening to his navy-blue-haired cousin when he noticed Sakura talking to someone with red hair that sort of resembled Suzo's. After the man left, he could see Sakura's frightened and worried look as she made for a chair with her coat draped on it and then made a mad dash for the gym exit.

He followed after her, not before apologizing to Eriol for leaving while he was talking about the stalks. Syaoran apologized to the people he bumped into as he made his way through the crowd and to the exit.

"Sakura, where are you?" He called out as he managed to get outside. Sobbing sounds came from his right. Syaoran went to the general direction of the sounds and found Sakura squatting down with her head covering her arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he squatted down to her level.

She sniffed as she replied, "if I was okay, do you think that I would be down here crying?"

He grinned at her response. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sakura said nothing for a few moments and then finally replied, "okay," in a calm, almost sad, whisper.

Syaoran listened intently as Sakura began to tell of her past for reasons beyond her own understanding. Later on she's going to blame some person for spiking the punch and the food…

(About Five-ish Years Ago…)

She was ecstatic, not only was yesterday graduation, tomorrow she is going to be known as Mrs. Hitachi Renjiro. Her friends and family seemed a little against the idea (especially her brother) since she only met him about two weeks ago. They thought that she was rushing it a wee bit, but she didn't care; she's independent now and can make her own decisions.

"And besides, I truly love him and he loves me," Sakura said to herself out loud, causing Tomoyo to look up at from what she was doing.

"Talking to yourself again?" Tomoyo asked, with a small laugh in her voice.

Sakura grinned, "you know it."

Tomoyo laughed as she continued with the final touches on the elaborate white wedding dress. She herself had just graduated from high school with offers from various colleges that had fashion and design as the vocal point. Hopefully within two or three years she'll graduate and start her own business. But right now, she's content on doing Sakura's outfits.

She looked up from the hem she was working on and looked at her impulsive friend, "now, are you sure that you want to get married to this guy?"

Sakura stopped grinning and gave her a look that suggested 'are you kidding?' and replied, "I know that I'm being impulsive, considering the fact that he's about thirty, but I feel that this will work out." She gave a reassuring smile, even though Tomoyo felt a little uneasy about the whole situation.

One of the other Bride's maids entered the room, announcing that everything is ready. Sakura could her the faint music of the wedding march (she and Renjiro decided that they were going to have an American wedding) coming from the wedding hall.

Suddenly nervousness started to take over as Tomoyo lead her to the room with the families and friends of both sides waiting. They entered the room; Fujitaka took a hold of her daughter's arm and lead her down the aisle leading to her future husband-to-be…

-----------------------------------------------

(Two months later…)

Sakura was in the public restroom, throwing up all of her organs, or at least her breakfast. Tomoyo held up her hair so that it wouldn't get soiled as the woman heaved.

Once all of this was done, Tomoyo gave her diagnosis, "you're pregnant." She said bluntly.

Sakura blushed ashamedly as she nodded. What her friend suggested made sense with what's happening to her. She noticed that she was eating more and losing her lunch on a regular basis.

Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes got really sparkly as she began to think of all the maternity clothes and all the outfits the baby will need. Giving a happy sigh and pretending to faint, Tomoyo started to drag Sakura out of the restaurant had took her to material and sewing shops and started to look around for items that they'll need.

During all the while Sakura kept on asking if they should go to the doctors' first just to make sure it wasn't really bad gas.

Of course Tomoyo's response to this suggestion was, "Doctors schmoctors, we'll visit them last."

So then Sakura spent the next few months preparing for a baby…

--------------------------------------------

(Seven Months Later…)

Sakura sat in the delivery room. While going through contractions, she began to wonder where the heck was her husband. She wasn't an expert in this area, but isn't the husband/ father supposed to be there with her to help her be calmer. As another contraction hit her, she figured that he was caught up in traffic somewhere and was trying hard to get to the hospital.

A few moments later, Sakura became the proud mother of a healthy baby girl. She was then moved to a different room were she could rest in peace. Visitors came and went through the night, however, Renjiro never showed up.

To keep herself out of boredom, Sakura began to come up with names for her daughter.

"Hm… what about Saren?" She shook her head at the thought in disdain.

Suddenly a nurse entered the room saying that there was a call for her at the front desk and that they'll patch the person to the phone in the room.

Sakura picked up the phone from its cradle, "hello?"

"Hello Sakura," came her husband's voice from the other end. His tone suggested that he was happy and that something really bad was about to happen to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked out of genuine concern.

She could have sworn she could feel him smirk as he replied, "I'm cutting you loose."

Sakura nearly faltered, "y-yo-you're doing what?"

"I got all the money that I wanted out of you, I'm kicking you out of the house, all of your stuff is out in the street next to the curb, the papers for the divorce should bee on the way as I speak, good bye."

The line went dead.

Sakura placed the phone back in its cradle and began to cry. She should have seen this coming. Oh why didn't she listen to the ones who really cared about her? Why the heck did she agreed to letting him have full access to her savings account? She had half a million in it as a graduation present from her father. Her sick husband must have had this planned from the beginning, get her pregnant and then tell the news when she was emotional and tired.

A knock on the door entered her thoughts. A man looking similar to a weasel (causing her to think that he's the lawyer) and has his hair slicked back with gel entered the small room. Without speaking he handed her the divorce papers, which she signed in no time flat. The weasel man left the room saying, "best of wishes."

Sakura turned the lamp, stationed next to the bed, off and went to sleep, all the while with tears of embarrassment fell from her face and being soaked up into the pillow.

The next morning, Tomoyo entered the room, looking like sunshine and roses. "I saw your daughter, she's really beautiful, just like you." She noticed that something was uncharacteristically wrong with her friend when she didn't respond to the compliment.

Sakura sat up, her normally bright emerald eyes, are now dull as she said, "we're getting a divorce."

Tomoyo blinked as shock coursed through her body.

"You guys are right, I was impulsive." Sakura went back to sleep, signaling the lack of want of a conversation.

Tomoyo gave a solemn sigh as she left the seemingly darker room.

------------------------------------

(A Few Days Later…)

Sakura was emitted from the hospital with her daughter in her arms. She had decided to name her Suzo, it was a random name that just hit her, it has no meaning in her language or anyone else's, kind of like her relationship with her now ex-husband, Renjiro.

She went to her father's home where she knows that she'll be accepted.

After knocking on the door, her older brother opened it, he sometimes visit their dad once in awhile, so this came to no surprise. He looked at like he was in shock, "wow, I thought you and you're stupid husband would be out celebrating."

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh as she shoved on by and entered the large house. "Dad!" she called out.

Her father with his slowly graying, light-brown hair entered the room. "Oh, what a surprise, I didn't expect you to come tonight. And you brought my first grandchild, well, come into the living room." Fujitaka led her and Toya to the living room; there they all took a seat.

Silence took over from there, or at least until Sakura decided to tell the horrible news. "We've gotten a divorce," she announced.

Toya instantly got up with rage and made a set goal for the door. "Wait until I get my hands on that jerk! What did he do to you? Cheated on you? Abused you? Hurt you in any shape and or form?"

Fujitaka coughed and silenced his overprotective son and made him sit back down. "Why?" he finally asked.

Sakura relayed the story of what her ex-husband told her. "I think I'm going to move to the city," she said lastly.

Fujitaka nodded at the logic of what she was suggesting, get away from the memories, start over in a new place, and most importantly, bring Suzo (Sakura had told him over the phone once she came up with it) up in place were she wouldn't get ridiculed about the fact that she doesn't' have any father.

They started to make plans for a place to live. After much debate, Sakura allowed Fujitaka to pay for the apartment (of her choosing) and the necessities for a year or two.

After Sakura went upstairs to her old room, he immediately called Tomoyo and asked her to go with Sakura to the city without letting on that he asked her to. Tomoyo agreed, seeing that he was worried about Sakura and her welfare in the city, and promised that she'll move there saying that the college program was better in that particular city.

So, for the next five-ish years, Sakura and Suzo lived in the city of hopes of never seeing Renjiro ever again…

-----------------------------------

(Present…)

"No wonder you don't trust men that much," Syaoran finally commented as soon as Sakura finished up her story.

She nodded in agreement, "however, I think he wants something from me, because now he threaten that he'll stalk me. I'm really scared that he'll hurt Suzo." She started to sob again and was close to hysteria.

The snow floated down in a faster pace, and started to cover up their heads, making them seem like old people. Sakura's sobs echoed through out the courtyard. "And not only am I scared for Suzo, I'm also scared for Tomoyo and Eriol. What am I go-"

She was interrupted by something warm and moist on her lips. It took a few moments to reorient herself and to realize that Syaoran was kissing her. Of course by the time she realized what was going on, based on her body's reactions, he had pulled away. "You should also be scared and worried for yourself," Syaoran said with a small grin.

He got up and began to walk back to the gym; he could feel Sakura's eyes on his back. When he got up to the doors he saw the doors closed quickly as if someone realized that they were going to get caught. Syaoran quickly opened up the doors to see Tomoyo quickly put her camcorder behind her back and Eriol pretending to look innocent.

"Nice try guys, I already saw you two spying on us, I'm going to take Miss Kinomoto home now." He did give them point for effort though as he gave a grin.

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded and gave a sigh of relief seeing that they were off the hook. Syaoran said bye, grabbed Sakura and headed back to her house.

**!#$%&()(&%$#!!#$%&()(&%$#!**

**Yet again, messa's butt hurts…**

**Authoress's Notie:******

**Sup dudes? This chapter was about 4-3 pages longer then last one. I apopologize for making the chappies so short, I blame it on the fact that I'm not in school, being bored to death and with the only form of entertainment is writing the story.**

**So, anywho, I have no clue as to why I put Suzo locking herself in the bathroom, I guess you could consider it as a side story or some crap like that. **

**I wonder what people thought that her ex-husband did to Sakura, if you would, please tell me in your review, I'm just muy curious. **

**Now, I'm going to have my editor edit this chapter and then I'm going to do what ever so here's chapter 6 and 7's:**

**Answers to Reviewsies:******

**satetheweird: **I'm happy that the story cheered you up from your bad day, I hope that you're feeling better now (I didn't think that it was that sad, maybe its b/c I'm kind of Sadistic or something ) I hope that you review again, and thank you for the review

**demi-kaijuu: **okay, thank you soooo much for blaming me if you fail. If you're going to blame me for that, then I'm going to blame you for the um… erm… the weather, its been raining too much, so I blame that on you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (I've got issues --U) Wow, you think that messa's story is well written? That makes me happy muchas gracias dude! And thank you for letting me know that I'm not the only one who loses their notebook it actually didn't have much, just a few pics that I drew that I was proud of and the original version for chapter 6 and 7 (before, the two chappies were one chp and they went to a winter festival instead) (I actually have no idea why I put that I lost messa's notebook, I guess I was ranting again or some crap like that --U) any who, thank's for the reviewsie and you're not a crappy reviewer.

**momocolady: **domo arigato for the review it makes me happy to hear from the same peoples

**alex: **kaixo dude, how's your summer break coming so far? Wow, you find the fact that I put in Carl hilarious? Muchas gracias for suggesting it to me and thank you for the review and if you see Mary Ann, tell her I said hi

**azn-kitties:** (for chapter 5) oh my, thank you for telling me that I made a mistake, when I do revisions (or if I do revisions, depending on how lazy I get to be or some crap like that) (for chapter 6) I get upset by it ever once in awhile, but I think I'm somewhat over it (yeah right) thank you for the reviews, they make me want to continue.

**white-lilac: **I figured out how to make everything stay the same, I was saving it as a Word document when I should have saved it as a html or htm or some crap like that. I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that you get over your writer's block. Byebye and thank you

**Mei-fa-chan:** thank you for the review

Okay that's it for the reviewsies, until whenever I put up the next chapter, Ja ne!

**Okay, now go review something… or else, just kidding, I wouldn't hurt you for not reviewing, I'll just stalk you until you do… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHcough, coughHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAdies**


	8. Fog

**Its that wonderful time again, the time where I say the stupid Disclaimie:**

**Wazz up dudes? Here's the disclaimie (as if you didn't know all ready… I'm such a loser) I don't not in any way shape and/ or form own Cardcaptor Sakura nor the wonderful ladies who came up with the idea in the 1st place.**

**If I did, I wouldn't be working on this fanficcie, now would I? I didn't think so, although, I do wish… (that was such a cliché disclaimer…)**

**Dudes, I'm still on that reading binge, but I came to a stop when I couldn't find any more interesting books to read, grrrr.**

**What ever, here's the stinkin' 8th chapter… (Dudes, I love those funny beer commercials, they're so stupid and funny (don't drink and drive (don't do drugs (don't have unprotected sex (don't even think about having sex (you'll get STDs if you do (think before you do (don't you dare abort the baby you selfish person (am I a loser? (sí, es verdad (Wahoo, I speak Spanish (I said yes, that's true ( I am a loser (I'm going now…))))))))))))) (I'm going to have a hot dog now…)**

Dodging the Raindrops 

**Chapter 8: ****Fog**

**Plot By:**** The Can-Can group**

**!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!**

(A few days later, outside of Sakura's apartment…)

Sakura entered the key into the keyhole and twisted it; a sharp 'click' sound signified that the apartment door is unlocked and ready to be entered. Behind her stood Syaoran carrying a tired Suzo. She fell asleep some time during the car ride and hasn't woken up yet.

They entered the dark apartment. Sakura flicked on the switch, she knew something was wrong, even before she got to wall with the light switch. Trash was everywhere, most of the boxes that at one time contained food had corners ripped off and bits of food were lying on the floor.

Kero entered from the kitchen, looking guilty and several inches wider. Sakura gave him a look that said I shall talk to you later. "Briana must have forgotten to lock one of the doors." She walked to her bedroom door, since it was the only one open.

Syaoran went to Suzo's room to put her into her bed and shut the door softly behind him. He followed Sakura into her room. Sakura looked around the room; something was off and not of the ordinary.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, seeing that she wasn't going to say a thing until she figured out what was wrong. Sakura's eyes landed on her jewelry box on her dresser, there was something on the top, an envelope.

She made her way over to the oak dresser, her fingers gently picked up the envelope. Sakura tore at the top flap and took out the letter. She felt something else in the envelope and looked inside, there was a necklace. Sakura knew she saw it somewhere before, but thought no more of it.

Her scanned the contents of the letter; her eyes darted back and forth faster as she finished up each line. Her pulse quickened and a nervous sweat started up. Once she was done, she handed it to Syaoran for him to read, since he was curious also.****

_Sakura,_

_I hope that you like the necklace, remember when I bought it from you in the jewelry store you work at? Well, I bought it for you, to signify just how much I love you. Don't forget my promise also; when you think you're alone, you're not, I'll be watching you. Oh, and tell Mr. Li, that I don't appreciate someone taking away my woman. I'll be keeping in touch._

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she headed to her window and throw the necklace to the parts unknown. "Why aren't you calling the police that you're jackass ex-husband is stalking you? What he's doing is illegal and you need to let them know."

Sakura shook her head, "it won't work. Remember when I told you about what he did to me?" He nodded. "Turns out that I wasn't the only one played, he's got the money and the connections to evade police capture." She gave a frustrated sigh and swore softly.

"But we still can try, what's the worst that can happen?" He gave a small grin, in hopes of lightening her mood.

"The whole entire police department blows up because they're close to actually capturing him. Or he gets upset and goes to the extremes." She shrugged nonchalantly as she headed back to the kitchen to clean up the mess that Kero made. As she picked up a piece of trash, the reality of the situation hit her. Renjiro has the ability to enter her apartment. Sakura made a mad dash for the phone and dialed a number.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you call for the police," he grinned at the glare she sent his way.

The dial tone on the other end continued for a few seconds until someone finally picked up. "Hello?" the person on the other end asked in a sleepy tone.

"Hi, Tomoyo, it's me, Renjiro broke into my apartment and I need you to-" Sakura started off.

She could feel that her friend on the other end had a growing grin, "and you want me to hire some private detectives? Sure, okay, anything for you. This one will be on the house, I'll also throw in some surveillance systems and a security system." Tomoyo said goodbye and they hung up.

Syaoran's heated gaze landed on her back, making her uncomfortable. Throwing a glare his way, she asked, "Why the heck are you staring at me that way? Tomoyo can find better people to search for him then the police, but if you're so damn set on having me call the police, then I will."

"Thank you for thinking of me." He grinned seeing the glare on Sakura's face grew bigger. "Shut up."

Sakura then proceeded to call the police and told them what happened. She hung up with a defeated sigh. The dispatcher told her they're going to send over some police to question her. Sakura could all ready tell that it's going to be a long night, and Syaoran giving her the stupid grin saying he won the argument wasn't helping much.

-----------------------------------

(A few minutes later…)

A sharp and brisk knock rang through out the semi-small apartment. Suddenly, feeling nervous and a little upset, Sakura got up from her spot at the table and answered the door. A man wearing a trench coat, similar to what private investigators from those old movies, was standing in the hallway. Behind him stood several men and woman, all wearing the usual attire for the police force.

The man in the trench coat stood forward as he flashed his badge showing his certification. "I'm agent Hirogashi, I would like to ask you a few questions while forensics takes a look at the envelope." He took a step back so that forensics could get by and head to the bedroom (thanks to Sakura's directions). After they entered, Sakura led Hirogashi to the living room and then grabbed some tea for him. Hirogashi sat down on the couch once Sakura handed the tea to him.

Agent Hirogashi took a sip of the recently brewed tea and took out his note pad. "Okay," he began, without an ounce of empathy or anything like that (or is it sympathy?). "Tell me what happened in as much detail as possible." Sakura did as she was told or asked to do, while the man wrote down, in his own style of short hand, on the little notebook.

"Do you have any suspects?" He asked once she was done retelling what had happened. She nodded, and before the agent could ask whom, Sakura replied, "my ex-husband, Hitachi Renjiro. But I'm not exactly sure why he's after me, though." Hirogashi took the explanation as acceptable and stood up. "I'm now going to talk to your 'roommate' now, after that, forensics should be done and then we'll get out of your hair m'am."

Sakura gave a curt nod as the agent went to the kitchen to talk to Syaoran. She went to Suzo's room to see if she had awoken from the murmuring voices of the forensics from the next room. Satisfied that her daughter is still asleep, Sakura went back to the living room where she accidentally fell asleep on the couch.

-------------------------------------------

(Morning…)

It took a few minutes for Sakura to recognize where she's at when she woke up. The smell of breakfast wafted through the living room. She leaned up; the blanket (which wasn't there when she fell asleep) fell from its place. Sakura made her way to the kitchen where she saw Syaoran sitting at the table, drinking coffee (which confused her sense she doesn't even touch the stuff), and reading the newspaper. Across from him sat her daughter eating scrambled eggs and having a bowl of cereal.

Sakura took her place at the kitchen table. Syaoran looked up from the page he was currently reading and went back to reading. Suzo smiled happily, "hi mommy, what was going on last night? I got woked up a few times."

"Use correct grammar, Suzo, its 'I was awoken.'" Her mother reprimanded as she put some of the eggs onto her own plate.

Suzo choose to ignore her mother and asked again, "what happened?"

Syaoran decided to answer, seeing that Sakura is a little bit shaken up. "Nothing much, we just had some visitors who wanted to talk about something," he summarized. Suzo bought the explanation and continued to work on eating her breakfast.

He sent a short look at Sakura for approval of his explanation; she gave the approval he wanted and started to eat her own breakfast. The truth is she has no clue as to what to do now. Her ex is starting to stalk her for unknown reasons (she knows that its not money since he sucked her up dry), she's not sure about her relationship with Syaoran, their fighting is starting to seem more like flirting and that's starting to scare her since she hasn't gone out with anyone since Renjiro.

Not only does she have to worry about the stalking, now she has to worry about Suzo and if she might get hurt from all of this. Renjiro is one those guys who don't stop until they get what they want, even if it means hurting someone, even if "it" is your own flesh and blood. She gave her head a quick shake at the thought; no need for getting pessimistic about all of this, even if it does seems kind of hopeless…

The buzzer interrupted her negative thoughts, knowing whom its for she said bye to Suzo as her daughter gathered her things for preschool. Tomoyo dropped Suzo off at the preschool ever morning, for one thing it helped Sakura out and allowed her to get to work with out having to go in the opposite direction. For another, the preschool is along the way to the building where she works so Tomoyo didn't have to worry too much about location.

The door slammed closed, leaving Sakura and Syaoran in an uncomfortable silence. There seemed to be more of these now and days, both of them scared and afraid. It seems like there is a growing connection between them, one that is becoming more powerful with each passing day. Giving a sigh, Sakura stood up and put her dishes into the sink to be washed at a later time. Syaoran's eyes followed her for a second, but then returned to the paper in his hands. "You're taking this calmly," he said softly, his eyes still on the paper.

Sakura stared down into the sink, "I have to, I need to make Suzo think that nothing's wrong with the picture."

He grunted and mumbled softly, "well that's stupid." Sakura glared at him, did he just say that what she thinks is best is stupid? "Come again?"

He looked up from the paper in surprise at the tone of her voice. "Oh, you thought I was making a comment about what you said? No, I wasn't, I was talking about the fact that one of the companies decided to sell their shares, they're going to go bankrupt because of that," he lied, there was no company selling any of their shares. It's not right to not tell children what's going on, if they grow up without knowing, and find out what is happening, they're going to become mistrustful as they grow up. However, the woman seemed to buy the lie as she went to her room to get ready for work.

Syaoran took a peek at the watch on his wrist (it was his father's, he had received it before his father died, making it a very important part of his memory and childhood), the hands told him that it was time to get to work, especially before he becomes late. He put his dishes in the sink, on top of Sakura's, and headed for the closet, to take out his coat. "I'm going now!" he called out as he closed the front door after himself.

And then there was one…

After a few moments, Sakura reemerged from the bathroom; her hair was in a swinging braid, which reached down her back with a few hairs poking out of their hold. Today's attire is a dark blue sweater that her father had knit when she was a teen and a pair of well wore jeans. As she was clearing the kitchen table of the rest of the used dishes and food, she noticed a rose. However, it wasn't the usual red, it was black, a sign of impending doom or even… death. Frightened, she crushed the rose bud and put into the garbage disposal, where she flicked the "on" switch. The blade inside of the sink whirled around; the rose was sliced into a million pieces and was sucked down the drain with the help of water.

Sakura backed away from the sink fearfully, the rose was a sign saying Renjiro was there, some time between when Syaoran left and when Sakura came back into the kitchen. He could still be there in fact. The thought caused Sakura to tremble; she began to search the rooms for any hide or hair of her ex. Only to find there wasn't any clue that he was there. Sakura began to relax a little as she left her apartment (being careful to lock the door), then she began to think it was some cruel joke Syaoran was playing on her. Giving a low growl, she proceeded to walk to the department store where she works.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Department Store…)

"Briana?"

The said person looked up from the price tag she was putting on the shirt, "hm?" was the said person's response.

"Was there anything weird or wrong when you visited Kero?" Sakura asked the question like her like depended on it (which it sort of does, in a weird way…).

"Nope, nada, there was nothing wrong. Why do you ask? Did something happen?" Briana asked with concern written clearly on her face. Sakura's demeanor changed to what it was like the one time when she had asked about the bruises, evasive. "Nope, nothing is wrong," Sakura then gave off a fake laugh in order to seem like something wasn't wrong, even though there is something terribly wrong.

"Lair."

"Leave me alone," came that irritated reply.

With a shout, the department manager yelled at the two women to get back to work. They did as they were told; they still talked however, but in a hushed tone so that they won't get yelled at again. As they chatted, Sakura debated on telling her American friend if she should tell about what's been happening, however, she decided against it in the end, she shouldn't endanger her friend. If Renjiro were to find out, he might use Briana for whatever plans he has.

It's starting to be near Sakura's quitting time, saying bye to Briana and several of the other employees, Sakura headed out and went to the jewelry store. Outside, there is fog, causing buildings far away to seem to be lost and unclear. Sakura tightened the hold on her coat harder, despite the fact that it's only about three, its really cold or at least, Sakura thought it was cold. Giving a shiver, Sakura entered into the over priced store and prepared for another boring night on the job.

---------------------------

(Apartment…)

Sakura entered the apartment, very tired. She had a costumer who couldn't decide what to buy his wife for at least an hour or two. In the end he decided that jewelry is too expensive and wanted to buy her chocolate instead. Sakura at first was shocked at the fact she had spent a good part of her time trying to help and then she became angry as the man left the store. On the way home she was really steaming and almost forgot about the rose.

As she slammed the closet closed, Syaoran entered into the living room with confusion on his face. "Why the heck are you so pissed?" he asked as Sakura made her way to the kitchen and slammed herself into one of the chairs. " I had an idiot customer," that was the end of that conversation.

Sakura began to eat some of the dinner that was on the plate. Kero came bounding in, put his head on Sakura's knee (as if giving his sympathy), began to drool a little, and went back to his corner in the living room. While she worked on eating the chicken, she decided to bring up the subject of the infamous rose. "Did you leave a black rose on the table this morning? If this is some kind of joke I'm going to kick you out of this apartment," she then proceeded to glare, hard.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Nope," he replied simply. Her eyes widen a bit, this means he was there in that morning. "By the way, Tomoyo changed the lock and added a security system while we were at work, she stopped by and gave me a two sets." Syaoran gave Sakura a key and a piece of paper with a combination. Sakura pocketed both items. "Where's Suzo?" she asked, seeing that her child isn't around.

"She's sleeping, said she had a long day, the teachers were having a meeting about something and allowed the students to have recess all day," he explained. Sakura let out the breath she was holding. She knew something was off when she walked in, it was only about eight and normally Suzo is trying to stay up late until she finally gives in and goes to bed. Sakura finished the last of her dinner and went to the sink to clean the day's dishes.

Syaoran noticed Sakura was preoccupied with her thoughts, knowing what they were, he whispered (cryptically), "everything will be alright."

Sakura stared down at the dishes as she felt his presence leaving the room and went into his own room. That is when the tears of stress started to flow. Like the midnight fog (figuratively speaking), the feature is unclear and hazy.

**!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!**

**Authoress's Notie:******

**Kaixo dudes, how are all you doing? Sorry for the semi-short chapter, I had a major writer's block and so I have to think long and hard for what to do for the next chappie (darn it). Messa ankle hurts alittle now and the stupid ice bag isn't helpingmuch, plus I think there's a bloodstain on it --U my ankle… it feels numb… **

**Any who, there's been one thing I kept on forgetting to say for the last few chapters and here it is: Let the stalking begin! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA::cough, cough:HAHAHA**

**Sorry, I had to put that in someplace **

**I don't think there's much to I need to say now, I'm going to look over the chapter for errors and go to bed, I'm not getting enough sleep (mostly on messa's part, the other part is my dog who likes to get up at the ungodly hour of seven (It's summer break for me now) and she won't let me sleep in, grrr, I was almost in tears this morning I was so upset… TT**

**So, I'm going to answer reviews and update this (by the way, I've updated my other story (go check it out if you haven't (I only have about 2 chappies so far though and I've been told that it's kind of depressing… ::shrugs:: whatever, just go and see))) story.**

**After about a minute of looking over messa's errors, I decided to not check over the grammar, yo soy muy perozosa --UU, I'll just do a quick check and not worry about it too much, so sorry for any mistakes… plus my mom told me to go to bed, so night dudes… **

**Answers to Reviewsies:**

****

****

**chikichiki: ****I'm glad that you think that it's good, thank you for the reviewsie **

**momocolady:**** Sank you por la review (that's a mix of messa's own words and a little of Spanish ) I'm happy that you liked the scene, that was the first time I have ever written a scene like that, so I wasn't too sure if it was good or not… anywho, thanks for the review**

**Soleil666:**** your pen name sounds familiar… ::shrugs:: anywho, you think I have talent? (teehee) I was actually embarrassed about the binge drinking chapter, I guess I made that chappie out of the fact that I pay wwwwaaaaaaaaaaay too much attention to health class, oh well, at least its raising publice awareness or something like that… Oh, and about the spelling, I don't do spell check b/c of the fact that most of the time, its just the names that Word has problems with and so I just ignore it, I guess I'd better start using it though… --U anywho, Muchas Gracias for the review **

**azn-kitties: ****I guess the dude is kind of greedy, what am I saying, he is greedy, don't worry though, I have plans for him in the end MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH::cough:: domo arigato for the review **

**Lil-Sakura: ****I assure you that every thing will work out in the end, unless I want to torture someone ::insert maniacal laughter:: and thank you for the review**

**demi-kaijuu:**** Sup dude? Thanks for the sunshine went to a theme park b/c of it (I had mucho divertido(fun)) and I totally agree w/ you men have no place on the stupid planet, the only thing they're good for is for certain "stuff" teehee, anywho, thank you for the review, I hope the 'scene' wasn't too bad, oh well, I'm going to go now before you glomp me somemore… (wish I could go on a caffeine high) (I'm going to go have some macaroni and cheese now) bye bye **

**xolilaznswtiexo: ****that was a mouth full U anywho, thanks for the review and I'm glad that you think its great**

**okay, that's it for now, I'm going to go update this poor excuse for a chapter and go eat something, don't forget to review and another thing, I kept on forgetting to say this, but if you want me to tell you when I update, just leave your e-mail address or something and then I'll tell you when I update, **

**Review por favor, preeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttty ppppppppppllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeee!**

**Bye**

**=D**


	9. Cold

Disclaimie:  
  
Sup? Guess what... I don't own CCS nor any other related crap. Any who, I'm not going to let that bring down my summer vacation (yes I will ::starts crying::), mostly b/c I got a book that I couldn't find at the library, at the bookstore in the mall, making me muy contento.  
  
Anywho, I should be cleaning my room right now, but I'll start that later, so here's the next chapter...  
  
Dodging the Raindrops  
Chapter 9: Cold  
Plot By: The Can-Can group  
  
!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#! !#$%&()&&%$#!!#$%&(  
  
Sakura has never felt this scared before in her whole entire life. Well, except for that one time when she was ten and playing in the mud, the dress she was wearing was expensive and she thought her dad was going to kill her. That's when she decided to runaway, however, she only got as far as Tomoyo's house, where her father found her crying over the dress because it was all muddy. That wasn't as scary as what just happened though. Her ex had called again, asking for a date, and being the person that she is, Sakura agreed. Syaoran was furious when he found out; he had long since cooled down and now he has his wits back.  
  
"Tell me, again, why the hell did you say okay?" His scowl grew even fiercer, wondering at what type of logic did the woman standing in front of him had.  
  
Sakura gave a sheepish look as she replied, "well, I want to find out why he is after me, and maybe get him apprehended, since I don't trust the police to do this."  
  
"You are a real idiot, aren't you? I thought you were more sensible then this," his eyes soften at this, but then harden before Sakura could distinguish the emotion, "could you at least get some police back up?" He gave her a look that said that she was going to be backed up by the police no matter what.  
  
She gave a heavy sigh, and mumbled, "okay."  
  
Syaoran looked pleased with himself as he sat down at the table and began to drink his tea, as if nothing had just happened. Sufficient to say, this has been one weird very late Sunday morning (she slept in late, again). First the call from Renjiro, then the argument over if she was allowed to go or not. The arguing had lasted for over an hour, leaving her very exhausted.  
  
Sakura grabbed her own cup of tea and went to the living room to see what was on the TV. She could hear her roommate talking on the phone to the police about the "date" and asking for assistance.  
  
Kero came bounding in, in his usual way, with his tail wagging behind him happily. He placed a paw onto her knee, as if giving his support (or at least telling her that he was hungry, she couldn't tell which). Smiling, Sakura gave him a quick pat on the head. He took that as an invitation for him to join her on the couch and hopped on. Once he got himself situated, he farted and began to lick himself. Shaking her head in disgust, she went back to watching the TV.  
  
After the golden retriever got onto the couch, Suzo came in (in the same manner as Kero) and gave a happy smile. "I had a fun tea party with Miss Raggedy Ann and Miss Bunny," she indicated the two stuffed toys in her hands. Miss Raggedy Ann is a stuffed doll that has red yarn hair, white material, a face that looked like a clown's and a flowery dress that ended above her knees. Miss Bunny is a bunny doll that was sown by Tomoyo (as was Raggedy Ann). She has pink and white ribbons tied to her long, floppy ears and a light brown and thin material dress. Both of the two dolls looked real loved (with the several rips and drool stains).  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, "oh? Did anything interesting happen?"  
  
Suzo nodded eagerly, "uh huh. Miss Raggedy Ann says that Miss Bunny is too much of a gossiper and Miss Bunny thinks that Miss Raggedy Ann is busy body and she should mind her own business before she gets a restrininging-... restruanting... no, that's not right either... hmm."  
  
"Restraining order?" Sakura offered.  
  
Suzo nodded, her red curls bouncing, "yes, and then they got into a huge fight and the tea ended up spilling all over the place, I had to send them to different corners." She gave a small laugh.  
  
"Sounds like it was interesting, I remember when I was little, me and Tomoyo would have tea parties at her house, except we used real tea and the servants would play with us on their breaks," Sakura gave her own rich laugh as she looked upon her childhood. Suzo looked up at her mother and asked a question, while batting her eyelashes and giving a pleading look, "does mommy want to play with me?"  
  
Sakura's laughter died down as she gave a small gulp. She began to sweat and look around for an excuse. However, before she could tell her brain not too, Sakura's emerald eyes landed onto her own daughter's eyes. That's when she realized that she wouldn't be able to get out of it. Giving a sigh filled with despair, she replied, "okay."  
  
Suzo gave a happy look as she transferred one of the dolls to the other hand and grabbed her mother's. She began to lead her to her room. Sakura ignored Syaoran's inquiring look as they went through the kitchen and entered into the four-year-old's room.  
  
Syaoran was almost laughing at the look on her face as she went by. It was like she was walking to her doom and was rather reluctant to go. As the door was closed, he sobered up quickly and continued to think about what was the plan of action going to be. The most that the police are going to do is put a wire on her so that they can hear what is being said. They are also going to surround the place and have some "plain clothed police men" stationed through out the establishment. He himself is going to be hiding in some corner, so that he could help in case there is a need. He slowly went over some of the fighting stances in his mind and trying to remember some of his training from back when he was a child preparing to become the clan leader.  
  
Something wasn't right. Why would Renjiro want to set up a date with his ex- wife? Did he want some more money? Or is it something else? Whatever the reason, they need to proceed with extreme caution. Syaoran has a feeling that the ex is not exactly right in the head and can be very dangerous.  
  
He took a sip of tea and took a peek at the microwave clock. It was close to twelve. The date was set for nine in the evening at a bar called "A Bar". A Bar is a bar that is very crowded and loud, making secret conversations kept secret (making this work in favor for Renjiro). Right now, the police are getting all the necessary things they need for this evening. Hopefully, by the end of tonight, everything will be better for Sakura.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
(5 o'clock...)  
  
"How about this one?" Sakura asked holding up a dress from the rack.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "That one makes you look like a slut," she said.  
  
Sakura had called her friend up at about two p.m. asking for help in finding an outfit for her date. Tomoyo took her to her store and began to show some possible ideas. The outfit Sakura is looking for (as she described it over the phone) should say I don't need you and am wearing this outfit to show you what you're missing. So far there has been nothing like that.  
  
Tomoyo started to look through the selections. "Where is the date at?"  
  
"Oh, well... it's at A Bar," replied Sakura.  
  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place? I know the perfect outfit for that!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She started to slide hangers around and spread them apart. Finally she came to a stop and pulled out a black halter-top, a jean shirt and tight fitting jeans. Sakura started in agape at the choice. "I'm prude, remember? I don't wear that kind of stuff."  
  
Tomoyo smiled (the evil smile, like she's planning something...), "oh, I know that. But you're going to met your ex, you said that you need an outfit that shows him what he's missing."  
  
Sakura sighed, her friend is right. Despite that fact, she still didn't want to wear it. "Fine, I'll take it." Tomoyo gave a huge smile as she took Sakura to the conveniently placed dressing rooms and handed the garments to her. Sakura stepped into the small compartment and began to undress.  
  
"The detective I hired," Tomoyo began, in a hushed tone, causing Sakura to pause to hear, "was found dead last night. Wouldn't say how though, too gruesome."  
  
Sakura pulled the halter down and pondered on the newest news. "That means that he doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Bingo." Tomoyo said. "Are you sure its okay for you to be having a date with him, he might pull something."  
  
Sakura pulled the pants up and pulled the zipper up and looked herself in the mirror. "I know. That's way I'm doing this, so that he can't do anything else." She exited out of the room and pose for her dark haired friend. Tomoyo nodded and Sakura went back in.  
  
"I know what the risks are," Sakura's voice came over the edge of the door, "but I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder. This guy is stalking me for cripes sake."  
  
"I know." Tomoyo's voice was soft and full of concern.  
  
Sakura reemerged from the small dressing room, the outfit in tow. They went to the register were Tomoyo took off the price tags and placed the outfit in a paper bag painted purples and whites. "Its on me," Tomoyo explained, seeing the confused look on her friend's face. The two exited from the ironically large boutique and headed out onto the busy streets.  
  
"Can you watch Suzo for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, that works out for me anyway. I promised her that I would teach her how to make a simple skirt (Sakura raised an eyebrow at this) and some other stuff."  
  
The walked into a fast food joint and ordered some food. While waiting, Sakura's cell phone ranged. She stepped away for a moment and answered it. "Yes?"  
  
"Its me." Replied Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, hello me, it's so nice to hear from you. How are you doing me?" Sakura asked, playfully.  
  
"Stop playing around. Are you done yet? Where are you? How much longer are you going to be?"  
  
"First off, I wasn't playing around, you started it. Secondly what's with all the questions? Yes. Fast food joint. We just got here and are now waiting for our food." Sakura replied, slightly peeved.  
  
Syaoran gave something short of a growl as he said, "well, hurry it up. We need to get you wired and prepared for tonight."  
  
"For what? To try and take over the world?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Pinky and the Brain reference."  
  
Syaoran hung up after that. Sakura stared at her silver cell phone, wondering why he hung up. Must have been about comment for the cartoon about the two lab mice.  
  
Tomoyo stood in front of her, tray filled with food in tow. "You should have let me get that." Sakura said, as they sat down at a booth. Tomoyo just smiled as they began to eat the fat inducing meal.  
  
"Any how, we need to hurry up, Syaoran said that I need to get prepared for tonight." Sakura said, eating a French fry. Tomoyo nodded as they eat in silence. A few moments passes. They finish; throw away their stuff and head out (once again) onto the busy streets.  
  
After about ten minutes of walking, they make it too Sakura's apartment and head inside. Sakura gave a quick "I'm home" and Suzo came running in. "There's some police men in the kitchen." She said and then ran to her room.  
  
Sure enough, there were two police officers in the kitchen. However, instead of the uniform, they wore plain, street clothes. The two men introduced themselves as officer Rachi Mot and Tsu Tenakashi. Syaoran was leaning against the counter, giving her a nonplussed look.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto," began Mot, "the basic plan is you go in, talk to him, make him feel safe, try to not give him any hints that the whole police department is listening in on your conversation. Then as you are about to leave, we nab him. Then you go out on a date with me." He looked pleased with himself.  
  
"Not a chance, not even in Hades." Sakura replied, thinking about how arrogant the younger officers are. Mot shrugged as if saying it was worth a try.  
  
The other officer gave a small cough. "We're going to start getting ready at seven thirty, that should give us plenty of time to get stuff set up. You will then arrive at nine fifty so that we can get you wired. You will then talk to him have a few beers and leave."  
  
Sakura nodded at the plan. Sounded simple enough. She began to wonder, what could go wrong?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Nine fifty...)  
  
Sakura stood in front of the officer as he handed her the wire. She walked to a secluded spot and tapped it onto her skin in a spot where the lumps would be covered up by the jean jacket. She gave an involuntary shiver and rubbed her arms up and down for warmth. She felt someone behind her and turned.  
  
"Cold?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Don't worry, just stick to the plan and you won't die."  
  
"Thanks for the reassurance." Sakura did an eye roll.  
  
He grinned. "You're welcome."  
  
"I just hope that we get him."  
  
"We will." Syaoran said.  
  
"Such optimism."  
  
Syaoran shrugged and began to walk away. Then, thinking better of it, he turned around and stopped in front of her. He started for a moment, causing Sakura to think that something is wrong with him. Then without warning, he grabbed the sides of her face and brought it close to his. He gave her another heart stopping kiss. Sakura instinctively deepened it. The kiss seemed to get her adrenaline running and seemed to make everything less scary then it actually is. He pulled back (all warmth going with him) and gave a grin. "Good luck." Syaoran said as he walked away and head into A Bar to his hiding place.  
  
Sakura gave a short blink, wondering what is wrong with her roommate. Then giving a shrug, she went into the bar (after doing some audio tests with the small wire to see if its working). Noise is what greeted her. Men were watching the soccer game on the many large screens, hooting and hollering for their team. Woman, wearing tight shirts and short shorts, slapped away pinching hands as they severed the drinks.  
  
Sakura looked around, looking for the familiar curly red head. She spotted it in a far, secluded corner were it seems to be darker then the rest of the bar (and that says a lot, especially since the rest of the bar has very dim lighting). Sakura made her way over to him and sat down. After ordering a beer, they began to talk.  
  
"Hello my sweet." Renjiro started looking at the choice of her outfit.  
  
Sakura gave him a glare. "I'm not your 'sweet'. What do you want from me?" she asked.  
  
Her ex gave something short of a cruel smile, one that says that he has something up his sleeve, all planned and ready. "Who says that I'm after you? Maybe I just want to see you again. Or maybe I want to marry you," he smirked at her horror stricken face, "or maybe I'm after another prospect, seeing that you are all dried up from that one time. You remember that don't you? Of course you do, you told Mr. Li everything. I heard you say it."  
  
Her glare deepened.  
  
He just smirked even more at the death glare. "I see that you don't have that pretty necklace that I gave you. Although, its prettiness doesn't compares to yours. I know that you threw it. I know everything my sweet dear."  
  
"You know nothing. You are a sick and demented person. You need to see a psychiatrist and try to regain your mental health."  
  
He laughed. His laugh sounded like it was a growl. "You are way too funny. I don't need to see a shrink. I'm fine. I don't need any help at all."  
  
The beers arrived. They took off the caps and took a swing or two. Sakura stared ahead, trying to ignore the stare of her ex. "You know, you have changed since we last met," Renjiro started, Sakura looked at him as he continued, "you are more solemn and more quiet. You lost that air of innocence; some is still there, but not a lot. Plus you seem more thoughtful and take a while on life changing decisions."  
  
Sakura stared at her bottle of beer. "Well, you have changed also. Of course, that could have just been a front in order for me to trust you."  
  
He grinned. "You want to know why I'm after you again? Well, there is a huge prospect that I can get by using you. But if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"  
  
She shivered at the idea of being a tool to get more money. But how was he going to do it? And where is he going to get the money? She didn't' have all that much, aside from her savings and whatever she got from her jobs. Between those, she only had about 2,ooo dollars. Which brought up the question, again, where is the money going to come from?  
  
Behind them, men gave one large hoot as one of the soccer players on the large plasma screen got a goal. Feet stomping followed closely behind. Then came the booing from the other team's fans. Renjiro looked around the place, giving a quick scan. Seeing that nothing is out of the ordinary (aside from a few people in drag) he returned to the conversation at hand.  
  
"I don't appreciate my old boss, Miss Daidoji, sending detectives after me. If she doesn't want another one of her lackeys to die a slow and horrible death, I'd suggest that she stop."  
  
Sakura's face contorted a little bit. He admitted that he killed the person and that he will do it again if he had the chance. That thought made her a little queasy, or maybe it was the beer... "Sicko."  
  
He grinned like he knew he was a sick person all along.  
  
Sakura stood up and slapped some money on the bar, enough to pay for the beer. "Stay away from me and my family, I'm going to get a restraining order if you don't." As she walked away, Sakura could hear him reply: "Like a piece of paper is actually going to stop me."  
  
Sakura walked out of the bar. That's when all hell released. Men who were hollering at the TV drew out guns. Woman who slapped away wondering hands and served drinks took out their guns from unknown places. Syaoran jumped from his spot in a dark corner. Uniformed officers flooded through the front and back doors. Renjiro grinned and laughed evilly in the swarm of officers and as they handcuffed him and took him outside and into a squad car.  
  
Sakura gave a breath of relief as the blinking lights vanished into the night. It is finally over...  
  
...Or so she thought...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Morning...)  
  
Sakura stood in the living room changing channels, looking for something to listen to. Finally she landed on the news. As she stood there she remembered that she needed a shower. Sakura entered the bathroom and turned the flowing water on.  
  
If only she stayed for another five minutes. She would have heard the news reporter say: "Last night, a squadron of police officers were found dead. They were transporting a man named Hitachi Renjiro to jail." A picture flashed of Renjiro flashed across the screen. The news reporter continued, "If you have any info about this man and his location please call this number immediately. He is considered armed and potentially dangerous. A reward for info is..."  
  
If only she stayed...  
  
!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#! !#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()  
  
Authoress's Notie:  
  
Hi guys! Just incase you all are wondering, I have decided to go back to saving messa's documents as word document instead of a web page. Mostly b/c the stupid piece of crap doesn't' save 'special characters' that's why there's missed placed U's and other crap (I was furious when I found out) so that means no more italics and bold (don't need them anywho)  
  
Sorry for the late update. Aside from the usual excuse of me being muy lazy, I had volleyball camp last week from 9-4 for 4 days straight. My wrists hurt when I put pressure on them (like if I were to push down rrrrreeeeeaaaallllly hard down on them).  
  
I'm so happy, there's new episodes of 'Monk' again! ::tears of joy:: its one of my favorite shows, the dude is so hilarious and crap...  
  
I'm going to go to bed now, and then in the morning I'm going to answer reviews and put this up...  
  
Answers to Reviewses:  
  
chikichiki: what do detectives know? I have major plans in store... are you sure it wasn't a poor excuse? The chap. seemed rather short, oh well, I'll try to not put myself down. Thank you for the review!  
  
Lilsweetgirl: I'm glad that you like the plot and story! Muchas Gracias for the review  
  
Twilight-star1: Domo arigato  
  
momocolady: thank you!  
  
shaman7: I'm glad you like it, here's an update for you and the other's who asked  
  
Cheerful-Cherry: Ah, the pains of being an author, you mess up one of your characters lives and everyone hates you. Don't worry, the romance is coming (though at a very slow pace (mostly b/c I don't have any experience in that area since I have never went out w/ a boy much less date and loved one (which is sad since I'm 15 and most of my friends has dated or kissed someone all ready))) I guess this could be made into a move, but they'd probably cut out all the humor... stupid movie directors... I hope you got over your boredom, zank you for the review...  
  
lil sakura: I'm happy that you thought it was a great chapter, here's an update and muchas thank you for the review  
  
IMUniquelyStupid: Which Jlo movie? Hm... I don't really watch her movies, so if it is at all similair, its purely a coincidence... Thanks for the review  
  
ElectraBlack: wow, I'm really your 1st? I'm surprised that I didn't scare you away, my story isn't all that good (especially in the beginning (I went over it, it was crappy)) thank you for the review it made me muy alegre (very happy)  
  
JediBubbles: Yes! Beg to me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHH::cough:: I hope you're not dead yet, b/c here's the next chappie... Domo arigato for the review  
  
Okay that's it for now, Review messa's story so that I can procrastinate on writing so that you guys die w/out me updating for a while... (like drugs...)  
  
Pinky: What are going to do tonight?  
  
Brain: The same thing we do every night. Try to take over !  
  
The Pinky, the pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain... Narf!  
  
(teehee =D) 


	10. Hurricane

Disclaimie:

I don't own...

There I said it...

Did I like saying it?...

No way in heck!...

To bad I'm not rich...

Then I'd buy out...

All...

The...

Companies...

That...

Owns...

CCS...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...

Cough...

Dodging The Raindrops:

Chapter 10: Hurricane

Plot By: The Can-Can group

!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#%&()&%$#!!#$%&()

Syaoran gave a tired sigh as he looked at the headlines on the paper in his hands. He was running late that morning and didn't have enough time to read the newspaper. As he was running to get to the office that he and Eriol shares, he grabbed the newspaper from one of the many stands outside the building. He sat down at his desk and the headline: 'Police Massacre, Culprit Mentally Unstable?' caught his attention. His thoughts began to drift to the woman he is sharing the apartment with and wondering what her expression would be like if she knew. He took a sip out of the cooling Styrofoam cup of coffee.

A knock at the door interrupted any thoughts of actually getting to work. "Yes?" he called out, in a slight irritated tone.

Eriol waltzed in like he owned the whole place (which he does). Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You know," he started, "you own this place, I don't think you need to knock anymore."

The navy haired man grinned as he replied, "I know, thought you might need your privacy." He noticed the newspaper. "And I see that you know about the 'incident' concerning you-know-who. It's been the major part of the gossip downstairs."

"What is it that you need?"

Eriol frowned as he pondered on what he entered for. "Oh yeah, there's going to be a meeting with one of the contractors for the new building that you need to attend to if you plan on actually starting to expand your territory."

Syaoran sighed as he replied, "at what time?"

"Twelve sharp."

Syaoran nodded in acknowledgement of the info. "Lunch afterwards?" A nod was the answer. "See you then..." Eriol left the overly large executive room, the ever-usual grin plastered onto his face. Syaoran wanted to bang his head on the oak wood desk at the cheesy look his cousin was giving him.

He sighed as he got to work on paper work that was e-mailed and faxed to him from the headquarters in Hong Kong.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Some Café, Lunch...)

Sakura bit into the BLT happily. She decided that since Renjiro is finally locked up to never see the face of day again, it is reward enough for her to go to the expensive café that has the best BLTs anywhere and get one of them to eat during her break. She was so happy that she almost broke out into a happy hum followed by happy lyrics, and right behind it... doing a small jig, of course the word there is almost...

"Mind if we join you?" Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran and Eriol standing next to the table, carrying their orders in their arms. She nodded as the two males took a seat. "So, why are you guys here?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran gave her a what-do-you-think look as he started on his meal. He looked at her, as if sizing up her attitude or something, causing the short woman to feel nervous. "Why are you staring at me?"

He sighed and took out a newspaper from his briefcase and handed the paper over to her. Sakura looked at Eriol, where in turn, he just looked at his plate. Her emerald eyes scanned the front page. At first her emotions were confusion, then it was understanding, then fear, then upset, and finally back to fear. "So, he got away?" She asked in a rhetorical way.

The two men nodded. Sakura sighed as she leaned into the back of the iron chair. "Great, just great," she muttered as she bit angrily into the burger. Silence resided at the café table, each person lost in his or her own thoughts. They finished eating and went their separate ways after awhile. Syaoran and Eriol heading back to the corporate building and Sakura heading back to the department store.

Sakura entered the store and giving an involuntary shiver as the air-conditioning unit blew cold air into her face. She went to the back where the employee lockers are and put her coat inside of the one with her nameplate on it.

"Have you heard the latest news?" Briana's voice asked from the doorway of the locker room.

Sakura gave a sharp sigh and replied, "Yes, I'm all ready aware that my ex-husband had murdered a large portion of the police force..."

Briana gave a surprised look, "that was your husband? Wow, you learn something new everyday..." She shook her head (a gesture saying that wasn't what she was about to say), "Nope, that wasn't it, there's a hurricane coming towards our way, or at least its going to barely miss us and cause a lot of wind and rain."

Sakura closed her locker. "That means I'd better get some batteries. I'll have to do it after work."

Briana nodded as the two left the small room and headed out into the main part of the store. The two split up and took their positions...

A few hours later, Sakura looked at her wristwatch, the read-out said it was close to six and her quitting time. Saying bye to her fellow employees, she made her way to the back to grab her coat. As she opened her locker, a piece of paper fell out. Knowing what it was, she unfold it and read what it said:

"Nothing gold can stay."

Dear my lovely,

How do you like that little saying? Just as it says, "Nothing gold can stay." I'm going to take something that you can consider gold a way. And while you cry I'll be there to watch you...

With love,

Hitachi Renjiro

Sakura nearly choked at the letter. Angrily, she crumpled the letter and placed it into the pocket of her coat after she put it on. She headed outside and was met with a blast of heavy wind. Looking up, she saw dark clouds forming and remembered that she has to go to the store to get some batteries for the radio, just incase.

She walked to the small store and bought some batteries and extra provisions (mostly junk food) that are all ready made. She walked to the jewelry store and sold a few rings and earrings. Once she was done (about eight-ish), she headed home where a hunger dog and overly hyper child greeted her.

"I'm home!" she called out after she entered the apartment. Suzo and Kero came skidding in (which is weird, since the living room is carpeted). Instantly, Suzo began to tell about her day at preschool, where as Kero began to salivate knowing that dinner is to come soon. Sakura first listened to Suzo, next she feed the golden retriever, and finally she turned the TV on to the local news to see anything about the hurricane coming towards them. Judging by the path it's going in, the hurricane is going to miss them (like Briana had said). However, there is sure going to be abundant of rain.

"Mommy?" Suzo tugged at the edge of her sleeve. "What's wrong?"

Sakura gave a reassuring smile, "its nothing. Why don't we watch some cartoons?" Suzo nodded eagerly at the suggestion as Sakura flipped the channel to one with cartoons.

Sakura went to the kitchen and put the items on the counter top. The apartment door opened and closed, signaling the return of her roommate. He strolled into the kitchen (after saying "hi" to the four-year old watching "Angry Beavers".

"What's for dinner?" He asked as he looked around, seeing no food.

"Chips and dip." Was the reply he received.

"Yum."

"There's a hurricane coming and I don't feel like cooking anything."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Syaoran sent a scrutinizing look towards her.

Sakura pondered on whether or not to give him a look at the note. After a few moments, she decided it was okay. Taking the note out of her pocket, Sakura handed the crumpled note over to Syaoran, whom has a curious look in his eyes. He read the note with an unreadable expression on his face. "Looks like your stalker lover (Sakura snorted at this) has something in mind. Do you have any clue as to what he means?"

Sakura shook her head, "nope, not a thing. All I know about the saying is that it comes from a poem where it metaphorically talks about how youth doesn't last forever. Aside from that I have no clue as to what he's planning."

"That means we'd better be light on our toes and tread carefully."

Sakura agreed as she opened the bag of chips and the container filled with vegetable dip. "You know what we need?" Sakura looked towards Syaoran as he continued, "we need to watch a movie with those chips."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "and what, pray tell, do you have in mind?"

Syaoran grinned as he replied, "The Ring."

"Do I even have that one?"

He nodded, "it's the unwrapped one. I was looking at your selection and I spotted it."

Sakura thought back onto when she got it. Tomoyo had gave it too her for a present or something like that. Sakura had seen the commercials for it and was less then enthusiastic at the prospect of actually watching. So, she put it with the rest of the DVDs and ignored it in high hopes of never seeing it again, much less watch it.

However, despite her protests, Syaoran was all ready heading out to the living room to get the said movie. Sighing, Sakura followed after him.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Ten o'clock...)

One of her eyes was twitching as the credits rolled up the screen. The movie was really scary to her, where as it didn't seem to affect Syaoran. The images seemed to keep on resurfacing in her mind, and seemed to not want to leave her alone. Boy was she glad that she had sent Suzo to bed when she did; she'd probably be as scared (if not more) as Sakura. "Well, that was boring," Syaoran grunted, breaking Sakura's train of thoughts, "all they are doing is trying to scare you." He looked to the pale Sakura, "and it looks like they succeeded."

"Shut up," Sakura grumbled as they got up from the couch, ignoring the mess of chips on the coffee table.

"Is little Kinomoto scared? Do you need me to stay with you so that the evil child doesn't take you a way?" He mocked.

Sakura put her hands up to her ears and began to hum a song in high hopes of ignoring him.

"That's real mature," Syaoran rolled his eyes, "whatever, I'm going to bed now." He went to his room and shut the door. Sakura turned the lights off after locking the door and turning the security system on. She did her nightly rituals in the bathroom and went to her own room.

Outside, one of the arms of the hurricane caused the wind to blow and howl. Rain thundered against the window and caused such a racket. Sakura stared at the white ceiling. She turned to her side and ended up looking at her closet. Her mind started to play tricks on her, she kept on seeing a girl with dark hair, covering her eyes, walking out of the dark closet. Sakura clenched her eyes in order to force herself to sleep, however, that didn't help much because she saw images from the movie replaying over and over in her mind.

Giving up, after a moment's contemplation, she got up from her bed. Ignoring the closet, she went over to her door and opened it. With a few steps, she walked to the door across the hallway. Sakura began to knock. Syaoran answered after the first three (wearing a white t-shirt and plaid flannel pants), his hair all disheveled and his eyes contained a tired/ annoyed look. "What?" he asked.

Sakura gulped and blushed at thinking of asking such a question that she is about to ask. "Is your offer still up?"

Syaoran sighed as he nodded and stepped to the side to allow her in. As she made a step to enter, Suzo walked through her own doorway. "Mommy," she said in a scared/ pleading tone, "the wind is scaring me, can I sleep with you?" Sakura gave Syaoran a look that says can-we?

Syaoran gave another sigh as he said, "sure."

Sakura gathered Suzo up into her arms an entered into the dark room with Syaoran following behind.

-------------------------------------------------------

(Morning...)

Sakura sighed in content as she hugged Suzo and brought her closer to her. Realizing that Suzo isn't moving, nor breathing, Sakura opened her eyes. "Suzo?" The Suzo in her arms isn't even a Suzo, she had somehow became was a pillow. She leaned up and looked around Syaoran's temporary room. This motion caused the "owner" to wake up also. "Why are you here?"

"You let me in last night? Remember?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Where's Suzo?" Sakura asked as she looked at the clock on the nightstand, it's too early for her to be watching cartoons.

"I don't know," he replied.

Sakura and Syaoran got up and went to the living room. The familiar curly red head with the natural auburn highlights was no were to be seen. Sakura began to panic, she looked frantically around the room, looking for a note from Tomoyo or someone saying that they have her with them and will drop them off at preschool. She spotted a piece of paper tapped to the door; she ran for it and practically tore it off.

"Nothing gold can stay."

That's what I said to you yesterday. Suzo, your gold, is with me, and will stay with me until my demands are met. By the way, if you want someone to cuddly to when you are scared, you can always try to find me, I'll take your fears a way.

Love always,

Hitachi Renjiro.

Sakura nearly fainted at the letter as Syaoran read it over her shoulder. Once he was done, he started to curse Renjiro in his native language. "Damn it!" Syaoran cursed, "He's nothing but a sick-o, now we got a kidnap/ hostage situation." Syaoran ran to the kitchen and called the police.

Whilst Syaoran was doing that, Sakura went to Suzo's room. Toys are in disarray, books are thrown carelessly off of the shelves, and clothes are strewn to parts unknown. Picking up the Raggedy Ann, Sakura went over the small bed were she curled up the stuffed doll and cried.

!#$%&()&%$#!!#$$%%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&

Sup guys?

Anywho, the plot thickens (I'm surprised, there's a plot!) Sorry if the chapter is kind of crapppy, it was one of those "I have no clue on what to write" chapters...

I mostly wrote it to tell you guys that I won't be able to update until sometime in early September. I'll be going to Michigan on the 18th (or somewhere around that day) then once I get back, I'll have some relatives visiting and my aunt and uncle will be using my room, which has my computer in it. And between now and when I leave, I'll be cleaning my room. So um... yeah. Then school starts in September.

I feel depressed also, I discovered that me and softballs don't mix, I keep on losing them to the sewers, and not only that I realized how crappy the 1st few chapters of this story are truly are, it makes me embarrassed, I'm surprised that people actually read it, if I was one of you guys, I'd probably ignore it... whatever...

Here's the reviews: (dudes, I've got a total of 54 so far! Thank you all so much... ::cries::)

chikichiki:

I loved that show, it was one of the greatest none anime cartoons (Animaniacs comes 1st for me...), thanks for the review

LittleWolfGurl:

Wow, its scary? I didn't think it was, oh well... and I'm sorry that I can't make the chapters longer, for some reason I can't write long chapters, the only time is when I hand write it, but then the paragraphs become shorter and crappier (like the 1st chapter) Thank you for the review

The Kara Baby:

Is everyone using the word uber now and days? (some friends of mine were using earlier this school year...) I'm sorry about the whole entire past and present tense thing, I do seem to have trouble with it (I blame my elementary school teachers, they did a mediocre job on teaching us plain' English... stupid butt heads...) Thanks for the review!

twilight-star1:

Here's an update...

azn-kitties:

Muchas gracias for the review

ElectraBlack:

Wow, that is one long sentence full of complements (not that I don't mind or anything... teehee) anywho, domo arigato for the review...

dark dragon 00:

thank you for saying that it's a good story!

sakura18:

Its an addictive story? Wow, who knew? I didn't realize I put cliffies in the story, oh well, it kind of forces me to write (I guess), hm... whatever... I think she might, either that or it might become platonic, but I'm not sure (I've never been in a relationship so I don't know what happens, the only experience I have is from TV (that says a lot right there...)) or I could become mean and not have a relationship at all ::cackles madly:: thanks for the review...

DuelFire345:

What does "w00t" mean? I see it all the time, but I have never figured it out... Let's see, I've got some Hershey's dark chocolate kisses, will that do? Thanks for the review

Crystalz Tearz:

Need some comic relief somewhere in the story... and you'll have to wait and see what the evil dude is going to do, just like everyone else... thanks for the review

lil sakura:

Mwahahahahahahaha, the plan doesn't work... and they most likely will, at the end of the story... please don't die by the way, I just updated and I can't lose a reviewer yet... (here's an update for you...) sank you for the review...

Mystic Moon Empress:

Gracias for the review

sweetlove73:

I wonder why other people don't have crazed stalking ex-husband (that sounds like something out of a soap opera...)? Oh well, at least its one thing that isn't cliché about the story. Sigh. Thanks you for the review!

Okay, that's it for today kiddies (I should be the one to talk, I'm only a raising sophomore... stupid bunch of idiots...) anywho, review the story (I apologize for its shortness (again) I couldn't write much and I wanted to get it out before I leave for a town where I'm related to half of the citizens and the local library is in the post office...)

Whatever...

=D


	11. Calm

Disclaimie:

I don't own CCS. The only times I will ever own it is when the cows finally come home, when pigs sprout wings and fly, when hell finally decides to freeze over or when it allows the poor snowball to have a chance...

Anywho, here's the 11th chappie of this story (for some reason, I feel embarrassed when I mention the title of this story...) and it starts...

...

...

...

... now.

Dodging the Raindrops

Chapter 11:

Plot by: The Can-Can group

!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()

Syaoran was met up with the most unusual sight as he rounded up the concrete stairs of the apartment building coming home at nine from a long day of work. People were crowded around Sakura's door. As he got closer, he noticed the cameras and microphones bearing logos from several major news stations. As much as Syaoran liked seeing himself on the TV and later laughing at whatever he said, he didn't like it when they got into someone's business when they clearly don't want it.

Somebody must have leaked about the kidnapping, Syaoran figured as he tried to get past the crowd. One of the reporters must of thought of him from some rival station because he shoved him and called him, "stinkin' son of a-". He didn't finish because Syaoran punched him in the face. The reporters didn't even notice, mostly because at that time, Sakura opened the door looking surprised at the crowd in front of her. Immediately, the reporters started to hurdle questions at the scared woman.

Syaoran could feel his patients running low like a rabid raccoon on the hottest day of the year. He started to move forward, grabbing people and moving them behind him as he moved forward, kind of like swimming the freestyle. Soon, he made his way to wear Sakura is standing. He pulled her petite frame behind his large one and let his Chinese temper do the talking...

"What the shit are you all doing? Don't you have to get permission to do this kind of stuff? You have got ten seconds to get out of her before I sue you all." By this time, the neighbor from across the hall had stuck his head out to see what all the commotion is all about.

Seeing that none of the reporters are leaving, he gave a short growl and said, "one!"

Still nothing.

"Two..."

Nada.

"Three!" His voice kept on getting louder and louder with each passing number.

The reporters started to sweat as he reached four.

"Five!"

A few backed away and started to leave.

His amber eyes hardened and narrowed as he said, "that's it, I'm suing each and everyone of you."

A female with bright red hair frowned and replied, "but you said that we have until ten."

"I changed my mind, expect my lawyer to call all your producers soon, by the time I'm done with all of you, you all will be living on the streets, begging for food and shelter." Syaoran gave a dangerous look that says that he's not kidding.

It took only two seconds for all the reporters to leave.

Giving a sigh he turned around and smiled at the confused Sakura, whom then asked, "are you really going to sue them?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nope, I was saying that to make them sweat." He brushed past her and entered the fairly large apartment. Instantly, his nose was attacked by the smell of cleaning supplies. He looked around, everything was spotless, and no corner left unclean, nada a dust particle in sight. "Cleaning were we?"

Sakura sighed as she replied, "anxiety thing, runs in the family. According to Toya, when Mom died, Dad went on a cleaning spree in order to keep his mind off of her death. The maid was kind of upset at that, he cleaned differently then her." Sakura gave a short laugh at that. "I was working in the bathroom when I heard the door bell, I thought it was the police with..." she trailed off at there. Tears started to swell in her eyes. She blinked them away as she rushed to the bathroom and continued working.

Syaoran had a distant look as he watched Sakura entered the Clorox smelling room. He walked to his room to drop off his briefcase. After leaving the room, he walked to Suzo's room to see if anything has been touched.

Nothing was.

It looked as if the little redheaded girl still lived there. Toys, clothes, other various items were everywhere. Syaoran figured that Sakura didn't have the heart to clean it; either that or she hasn't gotten that far, most likely the previous instead of the latter. He turned and saw Sakura standing there, looking ashamed. "I just couldn't do it, I didn't know where to start. I feel if that I was to clean it, it would be like disturbing someone's grave. She's not dead yet, I can feel it, so, I'm going to leave it a mess to not jinx her." With that, she disappeared into her room.

Syaoran took one last look into the young girl's room before he went to the (also Clorox smelling) kitchen. The sinks shined like brand new and the refrigerator was with out handprints. He reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed out some chicken flavored ramen. He figured that Sakura isn't exactly going to want to cook to night. He started on the preparations for the instant soup.

While waiting for the kettle to spew stem, Syaoran's cell-phone began to ring. He took a look at the screen; the number wasn't familiar and was coming from what seems like a pay phone. "Hello?" he asked after the third ring.

Somehow, Syaoran knew who was on the other line.

"Hello Mr. Li, did you like the surprise?" Renjiro's dreamy rich voice flowed from the earpiece.

Syaoran seethed. "You better not hurt a hair on that child. If she's even scratched, you will die a slow and horrible death."

Renjiro seemed to be laughing at the threat as he replied, "don't worry, she won't die, what kind of father do you take me for ("A really crappy one," muttered Syaoran)? She's not the one I'm going for. Its your "little flower" that you'll have to be careful of, 'cause if you don't watch it, she'll be gone too." The line was cut off after that.

In the background, the whistle to the kettle began to blow. Syaoran ignored it as he swore.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask him why."

(Morning...)

Sakura could hear the frantic knocking of Tomoyo as she lay in her bed. It was close to eleven, according to the clock on her nightstand. She called her bosses and told them that she isn't going to work today. After that she went to her own room (taking a bag of chocolates with her), locked the door, turned the radio on, and cried (while eating the chocolates). That was at about six. At seven, Syaoran began to bang on the door, hollering at her to get up before she becomes later for work.

She ignored him.

Apparently, he called Tomoyo after he left (using his cell because Sakura has a phone in her room and could listen in on the conversation), because a few hours later, the said person entered the apartment and proceeded to also bang on the door.

"Go away!" shouted Sakura. "I'm feeling depressed, and dejected, and I want to be alone!"

This seemed to get the fashion designer angry, because after that, Tomoyo busted up the door with a look that would make the devil himself scared. "Where do you get off, telling me to go away?" Tomoyo asks in a very low and very dangerous tone. "What ever happened to the happy, optimistic Sakura? Did she go south for the winter? Or is she hiding out under the bed?"

"You know the reason on why I'm like this," Sakura replied. "As for where "the happy" me went, she was gone the minute I married that jerk."

Tomoyo gave a dejected sigh. "Excuses, excuses. That's like a kid with ADHD saying that the reason why he failed so horribly on a test is because he "forgot" to take his medicine. Besides, the real Sakura is still there and I'm waiting for her to show her face. All this is not helping Suzo in any shape and or form."

The two stared at each other, willing the other to give up. After a while, and some contemplating, Sakura sighed and said, "you're right, I need some more faith if we're going to get Suzo back. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting."

Tomoyo looked at her longtime friend, deciding if she was lying or not. Seeing no hint of deception, she smiled.

"Apology accepted."

(Unknown...)

Suzo opened a tired eye. The last thing that she could remember happening was someone knocking on the door while she was watching cartoons, waiting for Tomoyo to pick her up for preschool. Wondering why Tomoyo didn't use the intercom to announce her presence (as is the usual morning routine...) she opened the door, after putting in the code for the security system... She blinked, not recognizing the man, although, his curly red hair is somewhat similar to her own. "Mommy is sleeping now, and I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

The man just smiled.

Before Suzo could process what is happening, the man stepped into the apartment and produced a cloth. He placed it over her face, causing her to become sleepy. Blackness covered her vision within a few moments. As she fell into a week long sleep, Suzo could hear him reply, "oh, but I'm not a stranger..."

Suzo frowned at the memory, wondering why the man did that. Her stomach rumbled and her mouth felt dry, causing her to look around to see if there is any food. All she could find was concrete walls and a few crates. A flickering light bulb is what graced the area for light. The room is only about several feet wide and has an iron cast door as the only way for exit. Suzo tried to stand up, but had trouble doing it since her arms were tied behind her back. After much difficulty getting up, Suzo bounded over to one of the crates to see what was inside.

Nothing.

Giving up on that, Suzo did the next thing. "Mommy? I'm hungry! Mommy?" she shouted, wondering if her mother could even hear at all.

Faint footsteps started to ring out in the hallway and stopped in front of the door. It slowly opened with a creak. The same man who kidnapped her entered. He smiled as he placed a bowl of steaming hot soup in front of her. Suzo smiled back as she kneeled down on her knees, leaned forward (but not so much that she'll fall forward into the soup) and proceeded to drink from it like the common dog would with water from his bowl.

After she was done she thanked the smiling man as the sleeping drugs hit full force on her.

(Some Café...)

"For the way you have been acting, you're going to pay for lunch," Tomoyo said as they sat down at a booth. Sakura took a seat from her and nodded as acceptance for the terms. The two made their orders to the waitress, whom then went to the kitchens to get the cooks to prepare them.

"Anyway," Tomoyo said as she took a sip of water that another waitress just gave her. "You remember the promise that you made me- SIT BACK DOWN!" Sakura gave a sigh as she sat back down. "The show is going to start next week, you're going to be in the evening gowns. You'll be wearing only one dress and you'll see it on the day of the show."

"How is it," began Sakura as she sipped some of her soda, "that you remember the promise and yet, you forget the name of your own company?"

Tomoyo huffed. "I know the name of my company and it's... um... ah... Daidoji Designs."

"Fashions. Its Daidoji Fashions."

"Um... er... did I tell you that I changed it? It's now Designs."

"Lair."

The waitress chose her time to interrupt the conversation by putting food on the table. Sakura began to eat the soup of the day, ignoring her friend's somewhat upset look. "Fine then, I'll change it to Designs."

"Go on ahead."

Tomoyo seemed to want to bang her head on the wood table.

"So when is the date and at what time?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo took out her day planner and searched through its contents. "Its on Wednesday at nine, for you at least, it actual starts at five, but you don't come on until then, so come about an hour early."

"Why so early? That barely gives me time to get something to eat."

"Well," Tomoyo said, in a conspiratorial sort of way. "You need to fact in the time it will take to force you into the dress, then getting sedatives for you so that we can put make up on you will you sleep. Next we have to wake you up and force you onto the stage. Plus you tend to be late for everything by at least half and hour."

Sakura decided then and there that her best friend is going to die.

(Evening...)

Sakura washed the dishes in an autopilot sort of way, something that Syaoran noticed instantly as he handed her the dishes. She looked as if she's in another world where nothing bad ever happens. During dinner, one of the private detectives that Tomoyo got for Sakura called saying that they haven't even got close to finding Suzo. He also mentioned that they did have a few leads, but they all lead to dead-end.

Tears started to fall into the soapy water. Syaoran looked up to Sakura's face. She seemed to not even notice. He sighed. "Why don't you go take a shower or something? You're going to slow. I'll finish up for you."

Sakura gave a nod, dropped the rag that she was using and left the kitchen. Syaoran shook his head in an exasperated sort of way as he finished up the dishes.

Time is starting to run out...

!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()&%$#!!#$%&()

Authoress's Noties:

Hiya everyone! (sorry if the chapter seemed somewhat choppy, not much was going in this chapter, there's nothing much of importance, except for how the kidnapping happened and this is why you don't tell kids the security code for the system.)

In regards to 'Cherry Soda' I've finally got an idea, so I'll start working on it during the school year so that I'll have something to do when I'm not listening to teachers drone on about crap.

Also, my uncle says that I need to be more positive (apparently its not the "family way" to be negative) so I'm going to stop complaining about the earlier chappies and I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. He also suggested that instead of saying "I dunno." I should start saying "I'll research it" or "I'll think about it" or my personal favorite "None of your damn business!" I laughed at the last one.

Anywho, I'm somewhat of a happy camper now, I've finally got Tsubasa vol.2 in the mail on Saturday, so, um... yeah...

Here's the Reviewsies:

sweetlove73: I don't think that Suzo is scared for one thing she's only about 4ish, 5ish and hasn't' had an experience were she's been kidnapped. I'm sorry for reminding you about the Ring, I didn't like that movie all that much, I'm not exactly a fan of horror, anywho, thanks for the review

twilight-star1: uh, thanks

Disturbed and Loving It: Okay, so I lied when I said that I wouldn't be able to update for a month, its not my fault that my parents didn't say for how long my relatives were visiting for, normally when we visit someone, we stay for a week or 2, oh well, thankies for the review (funny pen name...)

LittleWolfGurl: I guess that you're right; I've never been in that type of situation so it does kind of seem less scary, of course, I'm the one whose writing it and this is purely part of my imagination... anywho, thanks for the review...

AnAnimeChickie: how come you only put down a "."

Mystic Moon Empress: Don't worry something is going to happen soon and its going to force them to find her ::cackles madly:: anywho, thanks for the review

dark dragon 00: here's an update, or was...

AnAnimeChickie: Did you review twice? Oh, well, don't worry nothing bad is going to happen, at least I don't have anything bad planned, or at least, not yet...

VBGurl: wow, I never had some review three times before in my life, that's like, weird... here's another update, although, nothing much happened, the action is going to be in the next chappie

Kiwi: And the action is going to keep on coming...

Brunette Dancer: ::places chappie on a silver plater:: here you go... anywho, aren't psychopathic weirdos fun? They make everything more interesting, and so are spooky stories, sort of...

Crystalz Tearz: Muchas gracias for the reviewsie...

someone: I know that feeling, I was at a friends house watching it and I got totally crept out, the next night I had to sleep w/ my sister it was so bad, I kept on thinking that stuff was going to come out of the closet, and you know the bad thing is that I didn't even see the ending so I have know clue if they mad it all right or if they died...

Luna: Domo arigato for the review

Tsukuyomi of Fate: What does "Tsukuyomi" mean? Anywho, thanks for the prediction and I'm trying to be more positive so no more crying over spilt milk for me...

lil sakura: you can say that he's an ass hole (although, he's my ass hole...) don't worry, Renjiro will get his just rewards soon enough... and I hope you're not dead by the time I put this up. The police aren't going to do much to help, he has way too many connections and is very clever, although he doesn't seem like it...

ElectraBlack: The whole entire school system over here is screwed, we have to take these tests that practically determine our future, but the dates can't be changed and we seem to be getting more snow in the past few years, meaning less time for us to get ready for them... so yeah plus, I think its more of a test to see on how well the teachers taught us and not on how much we remember, so, anywho, arsehole is a funny word its up there w/ Hosh posh and Endoplasmic Reticulum...

Anime-angel45: All will become clear soon, though, not soon enough if the impatient ones have anything to do w/ it... oh well, you'll just have to wait and see...

Person: Can you please not write a review like that? I find that kind of offensive, this may sound like an excuse, but if I write on demand, it won't look good and there will be mistakes. So next time can you write update or update soon? I can agree to those just not what you put down, and I'm not trying to be mean or anything, anywho, thanks for the review

SteelViper13: ::eyes turn dark:: you mean to challenge me and my awesome imagination? Ha, that is to laugh, if you gut me like a fish, then I'll hunt you down and make you watch... Dun, Dun, Dun.... Teletubies and Barney, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA ::sister smacks her, eyes go back to normal shade:: Ouch, dude, what was I saying again? Oh yeah, thanks for the review ::smiles::

Wow, I never had that much response for one chapter before, I have a total of 77 reviews you all are making me muy genki ::starts crying happy tears:: thank you all so much... sniff.

Anywho, school starts on the 7th so that means that I'll be writing after homework and if I'm not busy (w/ chimes or youth group or helping build the house or going on the internet or practicing the piano or doing other stuff...) I'll most likely be writing on the weekends...

Review Por favor!

=D


	12. Overcast

Disclaimie:

Insert disclaimer.

(Sorry for the last chapter, oh well, qué será, será... Did you know that I actually forgot about Kero? I feel like an idiot now, how the heck can anyone forget about the obese dog? Evidentially, its possible...)

Dodging the Raindrops

Chapter 12: Overcast

Plot by: The Can-Can group

Sakura stared at the mess in the kitchen. Kero was in the corner looking as guilty as ever. She was making dinner and he leaped on her while she was making some batter. Then end result was flour all over the place, vegetables on the floor (which Kero ate, making the reason why the place smelt so bad...), the freshly baked chicken (also eaten by Kero...) on the floor, and a few of her best dishes all in shambles.

Of course, that was the time Syaoran entered the apartment. "Hm..." he said as he surveyed the damage. "And here I thought your cooking was good."

"If you don't want to die, I'd suggest that you just shut up while you're ahead."

He grinned. "No thanks, I need my head in order to eat."

Sakura sighed. "How's about we got out for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Of course, that's after I punish Kero..."

Oh and punish she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Some Diner...)

Ah, Some Diner, the sister restaurant to Some Café, which is the sister café to Some Vendor, which is the sister to Some Toliet... The diner has the best berry pies and the worest coffee ever, making it a very popular place to get a bit to eat.

Syaoran looked at the food in distaste. He poked at it to make sure that it wasn't alive and kicking. When he offered to pay for dinner (wherever Sakura chooses) he hadn't expected this place. Li Syaoran, bachelor, billionaire, has once again been reduced to eating at a third rate restaurant.

"Its not going to come out and eat you, so stop playing with it." Sakura said as she eats what seems to be... a UFO, Ugly Food Object.

Syaoran pretended to ponder about what she said.

"Shut up and eat."

He grinned as he tried some of the... food.

"So, how's everything at work doing?" Sakura asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Its going great, all that's next to do is to hire contractors and then we can start building, which will in turn lead us down the path of success."

Sakura seemed reluctant at the next question on her mind, something that he noticed, of course, he can tell what she's thinking about, she's such an open book, so easy to read and yet interesting at the same time. He sighed. "In case you're wondering, I'll probably stay here for a year to make sure that things will go smoothly, then I'll have someone be in charge so that I can go back to China and do business from over there." Syaoran watched her expression start to go crestfallen. "But don't worry, that's going to be awhile from now." She seemed a little happier at that.

Sakura's stomach then seemed to give off the weirdest sounds ever, ones that don't sound like normal sounds. "Augh, I think the chicken ("So that's what it was," Syaoran commented) isn't agreeing with me anymore." She stood up quickly. "Tell the waitress that I want a berry pie." After that, she ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom.

Sakura sighed in contentment as the dinner was released from the other end and into the yellow (it was white when the diner was brand new...), abyss that is the toilet. After that was done, she left the stall singing an idiotic song about the potty and why you shouldn't hold it all in. As she was washing her hands, she noticed another one of her ex-husbands stalker notes on the mirror in front of her. It's like a game for her now, she reads the notes and then rates them to see how scary or weird they are. This one reads:

_Dear Sakura, _

_Nice underwear, all black and lacy, I hope you aren't expecting any action tonight, you know that's reserved for me... And don't worry about your daughter; she's just taking a long nap right now._

Sakura rated it a three, not one of the best ones he has written, but still... Then the words "long" and "nap" hit her head. That could mean one of two things: the first being the literal meaning (she's sleeping right now) or the second, she's dead. She gave a small prayer that it was the first one and not the later. After that went through her head, the first statement came rushing at her head, making her blush. She sucked in some air and prepared to scream.

Syaoran finished up Sakura's pie for her, she was right when she that they had the best pies, not even the ones the cooks at home made could be compared to this one. Just as he put the spoon down on the cracked plate someone from the bathroom screamed, "PERVERT!" causing the other diners to jump up in surprise. Syaoran knew who the voice was and ran to the bathroom, readying himself for any rapist that needed to be taken care of. He entered, not caring that it was the woman's room.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he entered. He saw Sakura heading to the stalls to get rid of a piece of paper. Knowing whom it was from, he grabbed it from her, earning himself a "hey!" and an evil death glare. He scanned the sentence long note. He nearly burst out laughing. "Is that true? Man, that guy is a pure genius." And judging by the huge blush on her face, it was true.

Sakura snatched the note back and proceeded to flush it down the toilet. "Well," she said as she remerged. "I didn't think that it was funny, and besides, how did he know that I was wearing that? He could still be in here."

Syaoran shook his head, while still laughing. "Nope, I was watching the door. He could have been watching you this morning. And after timing it to when there's no one in the bathroom, he tapes it up onto the mirror, puts laxative in your meal and waits patiently for you to go and read it." OR he could be in the vents right now watching them, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Hm... I guess that could be true. Oh well, I've got more pressing matters on my hand now, like that piece of pie." She smiled happily as she left the restroom. He followed after her, gulping along the way just wondering what she's going to do when she finds out that he had eaten it. Syaoran decided that he was going to try to leave without her noticing, no such luck though.

"You ate my pie." She said in a very low and very dangerous tone. "You will die."

Syaoran could tell that it was going to be a very painful walk home.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Wednesday...)

Sakura heard the phone ring for the hundredth time that night. Knowing full well whom it was, she allowed the answering machine to pick it up. Tomoyo's voice blasted from the speakers, "Don't forget! Be here before nine! And if you're not here, I'll come and drag you kicking and screaming!" Her message ended after that. She stuck her tongue at the machine.

"Real attractive." Syaoran commented as he looked up from the book he was reading.

Sakura decided to ignore the comment. She looked at the clock that was displayed on the VCR; it has "6:45" flashing on the screen in a bright green color. She stood up, "We'd better get going."

Syaoran nodded as he put the book down. They hid all the food so that Kero wouldn't get to it and grabbing their coats they left the quite apartment.

Loud music is what greeted them as they entered the building. It has a techno sound that seemed to get the blood pumping. There was a long line of people trying to get inside, most were reporters, and others were fans of either the models or of Tomoyo's. They had to push their way through the sea of people, not exactly caring who got in their way (sort of, Sakura apologized when ever she accidentally hit someone). They finally made it to the entrance where the security guards are with the list of guests. The bouncer asked for their names and Ids and the two did as they were told. The man looked through his list and nodded upon seeing their names.

"Miss Daidoji wants you to report to the dressing rooms immediately," The man said after one of the other security guards led Syaoran to his seat.

After receiving instructions to the dressing room, Sakura wandered the halls looking for the room, getting lost along the way.

As she was about to turn a corner, Tomoyo's voice came ringing behind her. "There you are! Li told me that you'd probably get lost in here. Follow me." Like Sakura had a choice in the matter, seeing as that Tomoyo was dragging her towards the correct room.

Tomoyo pushed Sakura behind a large screen that was opaque to peeping-Tom-eyes. She handed her friend a evening dress and told her to put it on. Sakura did as she was told, somewhat scared at her friend's brashness. The dress was a dark blue color with three quarter sleeves that reached down to her feet and barely touched the ground. A pink ribbon was wrapped once around her waist and left a bow with trailing ends at the back. Sakura stepped out from behind the screen looking nervous.

Tomoyo squealed in delight. "Its perfect! Now, let's get the accessories and make-up." She, once again, dragged her friend to a vanity and set her down on the chair. Within a few moments, Sakura went from bland to princess.

"Wow," Sakura said as Tomoyo put the lipstick back in its original spot.

"I know, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked in a rare show of pride. "Okay, go wait with the other evening gowns, someone will tell you when to go on." With that, Tomoyo went to oversee other stuff.

Sakura did as she was told, however, being the person that she was, she became very impatient. In order to pass the time, she looked through the archway of the side of the stage that she is currently at, trying to see if she could find Syaoran. She did, however, she was surprised to see her father and brother next to him as if it was an everyday occurrence. What shocked her even more was the fact that the rest of the gang and probably more than half of the school were there. Tomoyo must have been busy the past few days, Sakura figured as the last of the swimsuits left the stage.

It was their turn now, one by one; the models went onto the stage, turning this way and that so that everyone could get a look at the outfit. While that was all happening, the announcer would talk about the model and the dress. Slowly the number of evening gowns dwindled down until they got to her turn. One of the backstage crewmembers pushed her onto the stage. Sakura was greeted with lots of faces and camera flashes. The announcers voice sounded distant as she walked down the runway. The arena seemed to be filled to the rim of people like a glass of water.

Just as she got to the middle of the runway, the lights went out, causing panic and chaos. Sakura could feel someone's arms snake its way around her waist followed by a cloth on her face that has some weird smell to it. The last thing she registered as her blacked out, was the face of her ex-husband, looking pleased...

---------------------------------------------

(Unknown...)

Suzo woken to find some more food sitting next to her, felling parched and very hungry, she eat the food. Just as she finished the last bite, the door opened. Renjiro entered with her unconscious mother slung over his shoulders. He smiled at Suzo as he laid Sakura down onto the cement floor. After ruffling her hair, Renjiro, the crazed stalker, left.

Suzo bounded over to her mother. Using her shoulder (seeing that her hands are still tied...) she tried to wake her mother up.

Sakura moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes seemed unfocused as she tried to regain her bearings. She looked up to her daughter with major surprise. "Suzo?"

Suzo smiled. "Hi mommy! So, when are we going to stop playing this game? It's getting kind of boring, and I'm hungry."

Sakura wanted to cry, but that would end up scaring Suzo. Her daughter thought that this was all just a game, how she wished that it was true, but its not. However, Suzo is just a child and shouldn't be introduced to any horrors or the real world just yet. How Sakura whished that they were at home, dreaming this horrible nightmare, a nightmare that only happened in stories and in movies...

"Mommy? How come you're crying?" Suzo asked, confusion evident on her face.

Sakura didn't even notice the tears rolling down her cheeks. She did her best to wipe them and smile as she replied, "don't worry, the game is almost over."

Suzo crawled into her mother's protective embrace. "I hope so. Is Mr. Li playing?"

Sakura tightened her hold on her daughter. "I don't know."

"I think he should, he would have some fun."

Sakura seriously doubted it. "Come on, let's go to sleep." Sakura laid her head down onto the cold floor and got into a position that was comfortable for the both of them.

----------------------------------------------

(Apartment...)

"Damn it!" Syaoran swore as he paced around the kitchen. Renjiro was 'kind' enough to leave him another note that had some stuff explaining why he was doing this.

"Stop doing that," Eriol said as he got somewhat dizzy from his cousin's pacing. "This is not helping either one."

"Neither are the police!"

Eriol wanted to smack some sense into Syaoran's head, unfortunately, when he got like this, he be came somewhat... unpredictable. "Yeah, and what about Sakura's family? Toya has gone into shock and depression and Fujitaka is at my house, cleaning like crazy. Face it, you're not the only who is feeling like this. And if you don't stop that pacing I'm going to cut all company ties with you." That seemed to stop the enraged man; unfortunately, he's now tapping the counter top.

Eriol sighed. What he was going to do next might get his friend upset the next morning, but it needs to be done. "How about I make you some tea to calm your nerves?"

Syaoran nodded as Eriol went to the stove to get the kettle. After a few moments of waiting, tea was put into his awaiting hands. He took a few sips and started to feel drowsy. He put the cup down and yawned. He felt so sleepy suddenly, like he was... "Damn you," he said weakly as he headed in the direction of his bedroom. "You put in some of that sleeping powder." His voice quitted to a whisper as he went in.

"I had to, you're dangerous when you're like this." Eriol all but whispered as he went to the living room to sleep on the couch. As he was leaving, he grabbed the note Syaoran was scrunching up earlier.

_Dear Mr.Li, _

_If you want them back, leave 2.5 billion dollars in the trashcan at the train station by 12 midnight Friday. If you don't, I won't be held responsible for them and whatever damage is applied to them._

Eriol crumpled the paper in disgust; the man was a greedy person who acted like he was sick in the head. His objective the whole time was to get rich off of Syaoran. By taking the two girls, not only has he awoken a sleeping lion, but also he insulted Li Syaoran, someone with the power to hurt anyone, whether directly or indirectly, something that is never good. Renjiro is going to have hell to pay for what he has done...

&&&

Syaoran woke up the next morning feeling groggy as hell. He went through his usual morning routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, and preparing himself breakfast. However, something was amiss when Sakura didn't come to the table at her usual time. That's when the memories of the night before hit his head. He swore softly as he stared into his coffee. At first, he was angry with Eriol for putting some type of a sedative in his coffee, but now that he has a night's rest, he was kind of thankful towards him, now he can search for Sakura and Suzo with a clear head and not based on emotions.

Kero started to whine from beside the door. Syaoran got up to see what is wrong with the dog and was quite surprised to see the golden retriever with a leash in his mouth. "Odd mutt," Syaoran muttered as he hooked the leash onto Kero's collar. He grabbed his own coat and opened the door (after setting the alarm systems, like that's actually going to affect anything...). Kero immediately dragged him down the hallway, almost ripping the man's arm off in the process.

Kero seemed to have a one-track mind as he went through the crowded streets of the city. He was growling the whole way, like he was irritated by the fact that Syaoran wasn't going fast enough for him. He stopped outside of the park, put his nose to the ground, and started to sniff. He gave another growl, a sure sign of giving up, as the smell he had been tracking was lost.

Syaoran sighed in irritation. "Warn me next time you are going onto a wild goose chase, mutt."

Kero just gave him a 'bite me' look as he lay down from that entire running.

"Jeez, could you have lay down near a bench?" He started to tug on the leash in an attempt to move near the bench that was only about five feet from where he is now currently standing. Kero growled in a dangerous tone, making Syaoran re-think his decision. He sighed as he sat down on the ground cross-legged. People stared at him as they walked by; some even dropped a few coins next to his legs, thinking that he's a homeless person (which was totally ironic...).

"Damn it! I'm not poor!" He shouted as another person dropped another coin. The person ran off looking scared and muttering things about ungrateful people.

"You happy now?" Syaoran said to the dog, which just gave him a lazy, contemptuous look before settling his head back down on his paws.

It was an hour before the dog was finally rested enough to get up and go back to the apartment. Syaoran looked at the clock and decided to go to work before he's late for the meeting he has with some hot shots in the conference room. He had to rush to get to the building, knocking over secretaries and company employees.

He entered the room with the meeting located in it and was surprised to see no one in it.

"We figured that you would've stayed home, so we decided to postpone the meeting," came Eriol's cheerful voice.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "And why would you assume that?"

Eriol gave him a knowing look. "By the way, sorry about last night. I was-"

"Thanks."

It was Eriol's turn to raise an eyebrow. He seemed to want to say something else, but thought better of it. He smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

----------------------------------------------------------

(Unknown...)

Sakura woke up in one heck of a very uncomfortable position, not only that, but her head hurt and was being supported by something cold and hard.

"Hi mommy." Suzo chirped seeing that her mother had her eyes open.

Sakura grunted in response. She looked around the room and saw nothing of much interest. There's no window and the only escape is a stainless steal door. It was one of those times when she wished that she was back at home in Tomoeda and doing nothing except for playing games with Tomoyo and her friends. However, she couldn't go back to those days, not with the hasty choice she made after high school...

"Can we play 'I Spy'?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "There's not much to spy for. How's about we play 'Concentration' instead?"

Suzo pondered on that thought. "Sure," she said enthusiastically after a moment. They started the game. For Suzo it was something to do to pass the time. For Sakura it was something to take her mind off of how bad the situation is. Their quite voices ranged out through the small room. They were playing 'names of fruits' version and for some reason Suzo was dominating the game.

"Jeeze," was all Sakura said as Suzo beat her for the fourth time. "I'm never suggesting this game again."

!#$&()&$#!!#$&()&$#!!#$&()&$#!!#$&()&$#!!#$&()&$#!!#$&()

Authoress's Notie:

Okay, here's the many reasons (and excuses) on why I haven't updated since, well... awhile... First, I live in Northern Virginia and we got hit by 3 (count 'em up people), 3 hurricanes (or at least, the remains), then school is going to be somewhat hard this year. My harder classes are Honors English (it's a little more advanced then the college prep course, which is what most people are taking) and my teacher sounds like a stoner (he claims that he hates Hippies). Not only that, but I'm also taking Human Physiology and Anatomy, which is meant for seniors (I'm a sophomore, in high school) and I've had two projects so far, both of which I wasn't exactly prepared for...

There was also an incident on our bus that has left me somewhat shaken up, so... um yeah...

B/c of all of this, that means that I'm going to be paying more attention to school, I will keeping working on this story, especially since there's probably only a chappie or two left. Also, I have a few ideas floating around my head that I want to get working on.

So, um... yeah...

For some reason, I can't save stuff from the internet onto the combuter anymore, and normally, I save my reviews so that I can answer them, but for some reason, it won't allow me to, so that means that I won't be able to answer any of y'all's reviews, sorry for the inconvenience...

So, instead, I leave you guys a quote:

"Don't forget to wash you feet before you put it into someone's else's food."

Its one of mine...

Review!


	13. Freezing

Disclaimie:

Jeez.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, I have been really busy lately, school is a pain in the butt, building a house is a pain in the butt, doing homework and learning how to drive is mucho pain in the butt…

Also I got a question from someone asking about the game "Concentration" and here it is:

Concentration is hand game where you start going:

_Concentration _

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

_64_

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

_No repeats_

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

_Or Hesitation_

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

_Category is_

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

_(This is where you say a category like names, fruits, colors, country names, etc.)_

_I'll go first_

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

After that, you and your partner(s) take turns saying something WITHIN the selected category, if you repeat something that has been said by your OR anyone else you lose and if you hesitate for more then about 3-5 seconds you also lose. The clapping is mostly there to establish a rhythm, but you don't necessarily need it. After you say the word, everyone claps three times and then the next person has to say his/ her answer, it continues until there's only one person left who becomes the winner.

Anywho here's the 13th chappie (who else can't believe that I made it this far?)

Dodging the Raindrops

Chapter 13: Freezing

Plot by: The Can-Can group

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo was upset again. It happened every time she thought about Sakura. She kept on blaming herself for what had happened and has been eating less, making her pale and ghastly.

"Its not your fault," Eriol said, as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. He really hated seeing her like this, normally she's composed and calm, but now that Sakura's gone missing, she's been really letting her self go, she's not even wearing one of her outfits, just a t-shirt and sweats. "Weren't you the same person who helped Sakura get over her depression over Suzo? I don't think she would like to see you like this."

"But it's all my fault! I should've have put in more security! I shou-"

Eriol wanted to break down and cry, or scream or something… Normally he's the one that could keep on smiling no matter what, but Tomoyo is starting to frustrate him. Her face looked stricken and as if had been slapped. He took in several deep breaths and smiled. "I'll go make tea," he said as he got up and headed towards Tomoyo's kitchen.

Tomoyo stared at the opposing wall. Her eyes were red and stained with tear trails and looked as if very dull.

Sighing, she stood up and went to the one of the walls filled with many pictures of family and friends. She gently picked up a frame that contained a picture of herself and Sakura when they were in middle school. The both of them were smiling, Sakura was doing a little peace sign, and Tomoyo was smiling in her gentle fashion. "Come home safe, all right?" She whispered to the picture.

……………

"Can this place get any colder?" Sakura asked as she sneezed. Earlier she had ripped the dress so that her knees showed and used the material that was ripped off as a shawl and the pink sash as a pillow for Suzo, but despite this, she's still very cold.

Sakura was not only upset at the low temperatures of the concrete room, but also at the fact that she had just learned that Renjiro has been putting sleeping pills into their food. When Suzo fell asleep after having some of the food he had given her, Sakura knew that something was up with the food and refused to eat it. In the end, he got angry, pulled a switchblade on her, and threatened her life if she didn't have the food.

Sakura checked on the wraps on her wrist, they were soaked with blood from cuts that was inflicted by someone else. She figured that when Renjiro put her to sleep, he slices her wrist vertically to not cut the artery and accidentally kill her, that way showing her that he has control over her and that he could kill her while she's asleep if he wanted to. If he were willing to kill her in her sleep, he'd probably have no trouble doing horrible stuff to Suzo. "Coward," she muttered.

Suzo was sleeping, her head on top of her lap. Sakura smiled as she looked down onto the girl's curly red hair. Her daughter still thought that this was some sort of a game, which is a good thing because if she thought otherwise, she'd be scared stiff and would be crying all the time, making herself panic and get upset.

After finding out that Suzo's limbs were bound together, Sakura had untied her, allowing her to move around easier. The thought that Suzo was being bound together, with her wrists getting burned from her skin rubbing against the ropes made her even more upset. Sakura figured herself lucky that she wasn't bound, yet, and was able to undo the rope.

Her eyes began to wonder around the now familiar room. On the far wall, there was an air duct. Many a time Sakura had contemplated crawling up there and getting out through the duct, unfortunately she's too big and would probably get stuck while getting in. However, she glanced at Suzo whom was now arousing from the involuntary nap, she might be able to fit.

"Mommy?" Suzo said, wiping her eyes of their tiredness.

Sakura leaned towards her daughter's ear so that in case if there are any listening devices in the room. "Suzo, I'm going to help you up into the air duct, I want you to crawl out of here and find someone who can help us, okay."

Suzo blinked at her mother, the way she was acting, Suzo realized that her mom was serious and that this isn't some game. "When?" she asked softly, knowing that this is very important.

Sakura gave a sad smile. "After Renjiro comes in, pretend to eat some of the food and pretend to go asleep. Once he's gone, I'm going to help you up into the duct. You have to crawl through them until you can find away out. Promise you'll be very careful, okay?" Sakura watched as Suzo nodded. "That's a good girl," she hugged her daughter and kept her in her embrace, enjoying it while it lasted.

It wasn't soon before Sakura found herself asleep from exhaustion and worrying if the day is going to be their last. She hoped that they would get out of this unscathed, but with the unpredictable Renjiro involved with this, it could be anyone's guess.

About an hour later, the heavy metal door opened up, allowing Renjiro into the room. He went over to where Sakura and Suzo lay, and gently woke them up. "Its time for dinner," he said, presenting the tray in front of himself. "You will it eat this time, if you don't, I'll do something that I will regret horribly."

Sakura glared at him as she took a bit of the food. In order for the plan to work, Sakura figured, one of them have to fall asleep. In the corner of her eye, she could see Suzo take a bit of the food, but not swallow it. Her own eyes started to feel droopy, and Renjiro, satisfied by this display, left the room. Sakura got up as Suzo spit out the food in her mouth. She moved some of the boxes and pilled them up so that they're in a stack.

Yawning, Sakura climbed the stack, and loosened the grid protecting the duct. "Come on up," Sakura said as she helped her daughter onto the stack. "What ever you do, don't scream or make too much of a noise. Find someone who can help once you get outside, and be very careful, especially since I don't know where we are." Suzo nodded in understanding at the instructions as she climbed into the dusty, cold duct.

Before Sakura fell into another sleep, she placed the grid back in its place and undid the stack. The moment she was done, she leaned against a wall and went into a sleeping pill induced sleep…

………….

Suzo nearly cried out in fright as she went through another spider web. She could feel the silkiness of the web all over her arms and hair and was lightly caressing her body, making her want to stop and take the sticky substance off. However, she couldn't, no, she needed to get to the end so that she can find Syaoran or Eriol or Auntie Tomoyo, or someone.

Her knees hit the metal of the duct with a light banging noise, making her tear up every time. Her knees had scraps and burns from sliding across the metal at odd angles; they were red and hurting and even were starting to bleed.

Her hands kept on stirring up the dust that was layered everywhere, which in turn made her sneeze. She didn't have her eyes open though, especially since when she touched something soft and fuzzy that moved as soon as she let it go. Since she didn't have her eyes open, she didn't notice the duct suddenly going at a ninety-degree angel. She hit her head, hard…

"Ouch," she mumbled as she nursed the small bruise on her forehead. She looked ahead and saw the duct going straight up. She crawled a bit further and looked up. The duct leading to more darkness, but this time, there were white dots in random places, almost like the night sky. She noticed small groves lining the joints of the duct. Getting an idea she started climbing the side, using the grooves as a ladder. A few times, she slipped, but managed to regain herself in just enough time.

It took her about five minutes to get to the top where another grid was blocking her path of exit. Using every ounce of her strength, she pushed it up and moved it away from the opening. She pulled herself out of the duct, breathing in deeply as she got out of the dusty place.

There wasn't much on the roof of the building, just the ventilation shaft that she had just came out of, a door leading to a set of stairs, and an old iron ladder on one side of the roof, leading to the road. Suzo went to the side with the rusted iron ladder, to see if she could get down the ladder safely. Putting one foot underneath the other, making herself stretch far because of her lack of height, she made it to the bottom were it ended in an alley.

Wearily she walked out of the alley, littered with trash amongst other things. Cars drove past the opening in a speeding fashion, leaving fumes in their wake. Suzo looked around her surroundings, trying to see if someone can help her find a way home.

Across the street, there were some woman loitering at an abandoned corner, smoking their life savings away in cigarettes and drugs that are even more lethal. They were huddled together, trying to keep warm from the cold temperatures. It didn't help much that they wore a simple trench coat over their scantly clad bodies. One woman had blond hair that was faker then fake and was seemingly plump underneath the coat. The other woman was a brunette and had barrels of make-up on her face, similar to a clown, except with out the white face paint.

She approached them, thinking that they were entirely safe and wouldn't harm her. She was right, in a way…

"Oh look," one of the women said, pointing out to the little girl that was heading towards them. "Such a cutie, why she all the way down here?" The other woman shrugged.

"Can you help me? I need to get home so that I can save my mommy," Suzo asked, pleadingly, all the while smiling like there's no tomorrow.

The two women looked at each other, to the girl, and finally back to each other. The first woman shrugged, "My old man won't mind too much, he might just take some of the money I earned, what about you?"

"My old man is probably screwing some of his other girls to even give a damn," the second woman said nonchalantly, accompanied by a shrug.

With that in mind, the two loose women turned to Suzo with a small smile on their faces. "Sure!"

Suzo smiled back at them. "Thank you very much!" She bowed a little bit; such is the custom her mother taught her.

The two women threw their smokes onto the ground and squashed them, putting out the fires that came out of the ends. They grabbed her hand in a motherly way and led her to an old, beat up, red Volvo. Suzo got in with them, instantly asking them questions and talking up a storm to the two women. The car rived to life with a loud 'bang' and began to roll out of the spot it was parked in.

"So, girlie," the first woman, whom was now driving the car while interrupting the small girl's talking. "Do you know where you live?"

"I think it's the in the city, we live near a giant park where me and mommy go everyday," Suzo replied, looking out the window, watching the lights of the night life go by.

The first woman looked to the second. "Do you know where she's talking 'bout?"

The second nodded. "Sure, we used to go there all the time before dad left for another woman and mom decided to go all suicidal on me. Its right in the middle of the city." She began to say the directions to the first.

In a few moments, and after a stop to a fast food joint and getting lost several times, not to mention a few run-ins with the police and some drug dealers and one staged grocery store robbery, the red Volvo stopped outside of Sakura's apartment building. "Thanks for taking me home, I had lots a fun," Suzo cried out, while waving and smiling.

The two hookers cried at the sight, "If you ever need us to help you out, just ask around for Sweet and Slow, okay Sue?" Suzo nodded her head as the women waved back to her and drove off to most likely their corner. The only thing that she was confused about them, is why they kept on calling her Sue, it sounded weird coming from them, but it was nice to have a nickname, she never had one before and made her somewhat happy at the fact that they gave her one.

Suzo smiled as she climbed the set of stairs in front of her.

……………….

Syaoran paced around the living room, again. He had his eye on the phone, waiting for a call from the police to see if they had found out anything yet. So far, there hasn't been any luck, but he knows that they are still safe and are somewhere near. Kero was at the door pawing at it and whining like there was no tomorrow.

"Jeez," Eriol sighed. Watching Syaoran pace around like that was not only making him dizzy, but was also giving him a major headache. "Please sit down for a moment. You need to stop worrying about it, he'll get caught eventually."

"EVENTUALLY?" Syaoran all but bellowed. "THE STUPID BASTARD KID KNAPPED SUZO AND SAKURA FOR SOME MONEY! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO STOP WORRYING!" He took a moment to glare at the whining dog. "AND WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH YOUR WHINING?" The dog flattened his ears to his skull and sulked away to his corner in the living room, tail between his legs the whole while.

"Don't make me put you to sleep again," Eriol threatened. It seemed to work, because in the next instant, the angered man sat down, rather harshly, onto the couch, muttering dark things underneath his breath. "There now, just calm down and you'll be able to think bett-" A knock at the door interrupted his sentence, making him want to bang his head.

Syaoran leaped out of his spot, a look of hope on his face as he unlocked the door and opened it wide. "Have you found-?" He noticed that no one was there and was about to yell obscenities, when something latched onto his legs. Surprised, he looked down to see a smiling Suzo. "Suzo!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Have we won the game yet?" She asked as Syaoran pulled back a bit to get a look at her. She was very dirty, like she hasn't had a decent bath in a while, she was skinnier than before and her knees were covered in bruises and burns. The words she said registered in his mind. "Game? You think that this is a game?" His voice held disbelief more than anything.

"Uh-huh, so, did we win yet?"

He hugged her again. "Not yet, but we're almost there."

Eriol came up from behind, smiling like a fool. "You know that Tomoyo missed you a lot, right?"

"She did?"

"Yep," Eriol nodded, still smiling brightly. "After we get you cleaned up, we'll go visit her."

Suzo yawned. "Okay."

Syaoran handed the little girl over to Eriol, who took her to the bathroom in order to get her cleaned up. "I'll call the police and Tomoyo," he said.

"Sure."

Syaoran went to the kitchen and picked the phone up. Dialing the correct numbers, he ranged up the police department. "Suzo just came back," Syaoran said into the phone, his happiness evident in his voice.

"We'll need to talk to her," the commander's voice came out of the earpiece.

"Once we get her cleaned up and take her over to her Aunt's."

"Okay," The two hanged up after that.

Now, that they got Suzo back, they need to figure out a way to get Sakura out of… where ever she is. Syaoran had spent the past few nights thinking up ideas of what to do (most of which includes castrating Renjiro). So far, he thinks that if they give Renjiro a bag filled with fake money and followed him back to his hide out. However, there are too many variables in this, mostly Renjiro knowing that the money wasn't real (Syaoran suspected that he's so obsessed that he can smell the difference between fake and real) and ends up hurting Sakura just to get even.

Syaoran sighed; they'll just have to cross the damned bridge when they get to it.

The bathroom door opened up, revealing a clean Suzo and a somewhat wet Eriol. "She wanted to swim laps," he explained, seeing Syaoran's confused stare.

"Are you hungry?" Syaoran asked Suzo as she came bounding over to him. She shook her head. "Nope, the two ladies who dropped me off got me some food after they beat up this man that was shooting at us."

"Right…"

…………………………………

The arrived at Tomoyo's house just a few moments ago. Upon seeing Suzo, Tomoyo squealed, cried, nearly fainted and immediately started putting outfits on Suzo as a way to show her happiness and to relieve the pent up stress.

Eriol and Syaoran settled themselves in the kitchen talking to one of the detectives assigned to the case. The detective had come over after Syaoran called, wanting to talk to Suzo about what had happened to her since they had last seen her.

"Did she say who dropped her off?" The detective asked, his pencil flying over the little black notebook with all his notes in it.

Syaoran shook his head. "All she said that two woman had dropped her off. I think she said that they're names were Slow and Sweet, but they sound like nicknames, so I'm not all that sure if that was their real names."

The detective gave an irate sigh. "I know those two, they're prostitutes that have been causing us troubles for the past few weeks now. However, those two always has a corner in the same area, which tells me that Suzo was in the downtown district."

Tomoyo entered at that time, Suzo in tow wearing a ridiculous outfit that had many bows and frills. "Do you need to talk to her now?"

The detective nodded. "If that is all right?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Yes, if you guys need anymore tea, just call for me." With that hanging in the air, she left the kitchen, most likely heading to her design studio in one of her many rooms.

The detective turned his full attention to the fidgeting girl. "So Suzo, can you tell me has happened to you?"

"I was inside a very cold room, and this nice man gave me food, but I had a hard time eating it because my hands were bound. I think I fell asleep a lot. Mommy came into the room later on and we played games and slept after eating. Then she helped me get out of the room by helping me get up into a metal thing that was similar to a very long box.," The girl explained, drinking some of the water Eriol had just given her.

"Do you know where you were, once you got out?" The detective asked. If Suzo knew where she had left, they could finally capture Renjiro.

Suzo shook her head, "I forgot, I was having too much fun with the two women who helped my get home."

"Is that all?" Syaoran asked the detective, who was putting away his notebook.

"Yes, thanks. If she did find Sweet and Slow in the area they normally are in, then we have just limited the possible places of where Sakura could be." The detective grabbed his coat from off the back of his chair. "Thank you for allowing me to talk to her." He left after that.

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "What is your plan now?"

His cousin sighed as he downed the tea, ignoring the searing pain from the burning. "I really have no clue. The deadline is tomorrow, and I'm coming up with nothing."

Suzo squirmed even more in her chair. "Um… this isn't a game, is it?"

Syaoran took in a deep sigh. "No, its not, your mother… is in serious danger."

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed then," she said softly, getting out of her chair.

Eriol started to get of his also. "Do you need help finding your room?"

She shook her head. "No thank you, I know where it is." Suzo left the kitchen.

Eriol settled back into his chair. "Sometimes, I think that she is more mature than she seems."

"You're telling me," Syaoran replied as he poured himself some more tea and drinking it a little bit slower then before.

…………………………………

Renjiro smiled evilly as Sakura coughed up blood. "Now you know the punishment for allowing you daughter for escaping."

Sakura glared at him. "She is as much your child as she is mine, you sick person."

Her grabbed her throat, pulling her close to his face. "The moment you divorced me, she became all yours, I don't even care about her. The only thing I care about is money." He removed one of his hands and pulled out the necklace that he had bought a long time ago, the same one that he had gave to Sakura, who promptly threw it out the window. Using only the one hand, he placed it around her neck. "And you are a fountain of it, just by your association with Mr. Li."

Sakura spat in his face, causing him to throw her onto the concrete ground, breaking one of her bruised ribs. She clenched her eyes in pain as she could fell the bone prodding one of her organs.

"Let this be a lesson to you," his face wasn't smiling any more; he was serious now and very angry with her. "Next time, I won't hold back and you won't escape with only a few… minor bruises."

Renjiro started to leave after that, just as he was about to go through the doorway, he turned his head to look at the bloodied mess that is Sakura. "Tomorrow is the day that will decide if you live or die." The metal door shut after that.

Sakura muttered some curses. She figured that Suzo escaping was way too easy; she was making such a loud noise as she crawled the ducts. Well, at least Suzo is safe now, Sakura figured as she tried hard to not fall asleep. With the injuries that she is sustaining, if she were to fall asleep, she could go into a coma or die from blood loss. Weakly, she tore off some more material and fashioned herself a crude wrap to be placed around her abdomen.

Once her task was done, she sighed, leaning against the concrete wall. She shivered. Wrapping her arms around herself, being careful of her broken rib, she muttered, "Why the heck is this place so cold?"

She knew that no one was going to answer back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress's Notie:

Kaixo everyone.

Sorry for the lack of update for the past umpteenth months, been very busy with some stuff and I figured that I'll work on this story over winter break.

Merry Holidays by the way (this includes all the ones since I have last update, which should start w/ Halloween and up to New Years)

Before I allow you all to review, please go read my new story, "Magic and Vampires Don't Mix" it's a Hellsing and Cardcaptor Sakura cross-over, and I would love it very much if someone were to read it.

I also took "Cherry Soda" off b/c I couldn't think of what to do with the story, it wasn't going anywhere, so I'm sorry to those of you who liked it, please forgive me, I didn't think that I couldn't finish it, and it pains me to get rid of it. Although, if I do ever get inspiration to actually work on it, I'll put it back up.

Now that is all out of the way, please read and review for me, por favor.

I can't believe I got 102 reviews; you all are making me happy, I never dreamed I would get this far…

_The Can-Can group_


	14. No Rain

Disclaimie:

Uh… whoosh…

Dodging the Raindrops

Chapter 14: No Rain

Plot by: The Can-Can group

A/N: This is the last major chapter; the last chapter will be the epilogue. Thank you everyone for sticking with me!

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had to get out of there. Not only was the blood loss making her woozy, she's also not going to the bathroom on a regular basis, making her bladder as full as heck, something no one should ever feel.

The only thing that she was happy was the fact that her daughter made it out. If Renjiro hadn't come in to torture her for allowing Suzo to escape, she would've feared the worst and instantly would've started making prayers for her daughter. Fortunately, she doesn't have to. All she has to worry about now is if she'll ever get out of the concrete room alive, or not, it all depends on different things. Before she could get too analytical, the annoying broken ribs moved a little bit, poking into one of her organs.

"Great," Sakura muttered as she shifted so that the rib would stop poking one of the vital organs protected by her thoracic cage.

Her emerald eyes fell upon the necklace in the far corner. She glared at it for the hundreds that its worth. When she woke up and noticed it, she threw as far as her broken ribs, and bruises would allow, which turned out to be farther then perceived. It seemed to mock her and just for that, she wanted to melt it down with a blowtorch. Alas, that dream is so close, yet so far.

Of course, once she gets out of there, she's going to try to convince Syaoran to stay, go to all her favorite restaurants, and finally, above all, get a restraining order against her "dear" husband. Smiling, and despite her mind's protests, her eyes began to drop, allowing her to enter slumber land.

……………………………………

Syaoran just got off the phone with his mother. After telling her that he was withdrawing most of the money out of the bank, she asked him what it was for and he replied, "Just a business deal." He could tell that his mother was shaking her head and decided to not question any farther. After all that, she gave him her blessing to take out the money.

It was Friday, the appointed day that the sick bastard had told him to give him the money that was pretty much close to a budget of a small country. He was hoping that it wouldn't come to him giving into Renjiro's demands, he had been wishing for another way, but it never came. It was all too depressing.

The only good thing that happened was Suzo coming back. Her being around made things brighter and filled with hope instead of the bleakness that was there before. Fortunately, the little girl is at Tomoyo's where the security is better then Sakura's apartment. He opted to stay at her apartment to keep Kero company and also it, for some strange reason, made him feel closer to Sakura then at the fashion designer's abode.

He patted the oversized dog's head as he headed out the door to the bank that was a few blocks away from the apartment. It was sunny out, a nice temperature, no cloud in the sky, all totally opposite of the mood that he was feeling at that time. People walked along the sidewalks, chatting on cell phones, kids talking incoherently to parents, and cars honked at pedestrians that would accidentally go out into the middle of the streets.

The inside of the bank wasn't as busy as the streets were, instead, it was very quiet, the only noise was the whispering between tellers and the customers, plus the occasional tapping of the keyboard as transactions are recorded.

He waited in the line for about half and hour when it was finally his turn.

"How much?" The female teller asked, fingertips poised over the keyboard, ready for action.

Syaoran wrote the necessary figure on a piece of paper and handed it to the woman. Smiling, the woman took the paper and her eyes fell upon the number. Instantly, the blue eyes widened beyond all physical limits and she looked like she was about to faint. Regaining her composure, she asked if he wanted cash or if this was some kind of robbery.

"I can assure you," Syaoran replied, exasperated. "Its not."

"Then-?'

He was getting impatient; he didn't have time for this type of stuff. "Look, just put it on a non-traceable check." An idea hit him as the woman pulled out a pad of small slips of paper. If he didn't manage to get to Renjiro and the man managed to escape, Syaoran could always leave a trail for the police to chase. "Make it out to Hitachi Renjiro."

A few moments later, he stepped out of the taxi and onto the cement sidewalk at the train station. To him, the whole thing seemed cliché, like in some third rate movie or something.

He pulled the check out into plain view. He could feel the red haired man's eyes following his movements, making sure that Syaoran was doing what he was supposed to be doing and not trying to cheat out of the deal.

Syaoran started to head back towards the entrance, but made a detour, as a second thought. There was something that he needed to know and the only one who will be able to answer would be the causer of the situation. He sat down on the bench, staring at people walking by as they headed to the trains, acting as if he never had even met Sakura's ex before, which is true, they had never met face to face before. "When will I get Sakura back?" He asked, not even realizing that he used his roommate's first name.

Renjiro smirked, the insane look in his eyes growing even further. "You'll get her back as soon as I check out the money to make sure that you're not short changing me."

Syaoran grunted in return and got up from his spot on the bench, leaving the insane man behind him.

"Although, we never discussed if you'll get her back dead or alive," Renjiro whispered to himself, his voice lost to the murmurings of the crowd.

……………………………………

Syaoran was feeling dejected when he got home. He had no clue as to what to do now, the only thing that anyone could do was to wait and hope for the best. Of course, he wasn't the only one that was feeling that way; Kero was eating less and was always standing by the door, as if waiting for Sakura to come home. Watching the dog whine at the door made him feel sorry and forced him to decide on taking him out for a walk. Grabbing the leash hanging inside the closet, Syaoran hooked the dog up, and leave the apartment, not even worrying about the security system since it didn't matter anyway.

Like that day a while ago, the dog pulled him, sniffing the ground as he went along, heading towards the downtown area. "I think this is sign to go to the gym more often," Syaoran muttered to himself as the Retriever made a turn onto another block.

In front of them was the old bank that was abandoned when they went through its thirtieth robbery in one month, due to the fact that it was built in an area before it became the high-crime area of the city. Syaoran stared at it for a second and was startled when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked into the mouthpiece.

"We found Sweet and Slow, the two women who found Miss Kinomoto's daughter," the detective's voice came from the earpiece. "Thought you might want to question them yourself, after we get done with them."

"Sure," Syaoran replied before hanging up, it wasn't often that those who knew the victim were involved in a case; too much emotional involvement is bad for the investigation. Tugging on the leash, ignoring the growling emitting from the animal on the other end, Syaoran left the area, giving no second thought to the abandoned building in front of him.

He arrived at the station after dropping off the dog. The detective rose from the bench where he had been waiting for Syaoran. "This way," the detective instructed as he began to lead him through the winding hallways of the building, walking past people that were either worked there or was being brought there against their will.

They arrived at a room where the two prostitutes where waiting to be questioned even further. Before Syaoran entered, the officer handed him a gold ring. "Pretend that you're married, that's all I've got to warn you about." Raising an eyebrow, the Chinese citizen entered the room.

The two women looked as if they had slept with their make-up on, for it was all over the place. Their hair was tussled and all over the place, making it look something similar to a rat's nest. They seemed to be upset and depressed at the fact that they're in such a dreary place. However, as soon as Syaoran entered the room, their eyes lightened up and began to make suggestive comments. "My other customers compare to nothing on you." Sweet commented.

Slow grinned. "Just think of all the fun we could have!"

Syaoran could feel an eye starting to twitch. "Sorry ladies, I'm all ready taken." To prove this statement, he showed him the fake ring the detective gave him.

"Aw, too bad, we just learned some new things that we have been wanting to try out," One of the ladies commented in a dejected manner.

"Maybe, if you took off the ring, you would feel less guilty about it," the other tried, hoping to change Syaoran's mind.

"No."

The two ladies pouted, complete with the whole entire lip thing being done. "The reason why I'm here is to ask you where you found Suzo."

The ladies looked at each other, contemplating on whether or not to tell him where they had meet up with her.

"Please, you have to tell me, her mother is missing and there's a chance that where you found her might be in the area where she's being kept at," Syaoran pleaded, just short of getting onto his knees and begging. "Her live is at stake here and Suzo would be very upset if her mother was to die." He waited for their answer, silently hoping that they'll tell all that they know.

Sweet was the first to give in. Sighing, she replied, "The only thing that we can tell you is that we found her in the downtown area, somewhere near the corner of 21st and Hibachi."

"She was heading at us coming from somewhere in the area near the old restaurant were a gang hangs out at," Slow added in. "That's when we first noticed her, so we couldn't tell you where she was at before, not exactly at least, just the general direction."

Syaoran smiled, the first in a while, he now has a lead to the whereabouts of Sakura. "Thanks."

The two ladies grinned and tried to strain themselves from making lewd comments about how he could repay his thanks. "You're welcome," the both of them replied. "We hope that you find Sue's mom."

Syaoran nodded as he wondered why they were calling Suzo, Sue, and left the room. The detective followed him, smiling along the way; now they're finally getting somewhere.

"What's going to happen to those two?" Syaoran asked as left the building.

"Who? Sweet and Slow? Nothing much, we're just going to put them in jail for a bit, we always go through this, at least once every two weeks, they even have their own cell that they've decorated."

Syaoran just shook his head as they clambered into the detective's old car. They headed towards the downtown area, the anticipation building up as they moved closer, and closer to their destination. The silence in the car was unbearable, neither one had anything to say. Syaoran couldn't wait to see Sakura and the detective couldn't wait to see Renjiro behind bars serving lifetime.

They finally made it to the downtown area of the large city; the evidence to this is all the graffiti that littered the side of buildings, not to mention all the rundown apartments and businesses. Homeless and various other strange characters loitered the roads, all-looking worse for the wear. The actual streets had cracks all over the place due to improper maintenance. All in all, it was a run down area of the town.

They finally found the corner the two ladies described and parked the car. The detective turned on his security system, something he hardly ever does, however, being in the environment that he is in, there's no telling what could happen to someone who left their car in the area.

Syaoran and the detective found the rundown restaurant the prostitutes told them about, hopefully, they'll find another clue from whoever is inside the building.

They entered the building, instantly, gangsters looked up at him, wondering why the heck is a non-member entering their hideout. Syaoran gulped, the sweat starting to build up from being the center of attention along with the detective. "Can anyone tell me if they have spotted a red haired man walking about?" He asked, hoping that someone has.

One of the gangsters stood up from his spot at a beat up table. "Who are you to barge in here and demand things of us? Why should we tell you if we have seen anybody? I think you need to be taught a lesson on proper etiquette."

Syaoran restrained the urge to growl as he rolled up his sleeves and loosened his collar. "Fine then. Let's make this quick, I don't have enough time for this."

The two circled each other, assessing the other's abilities and appearances. Just as the gangster was about to make his first move, someone entered the room from one of the doors that lead to the back. He looked to be the leader of the small gang. He wore an expensive business suit and even more expensive jewelry around his neck and on his fingers. His dark hair was slicked back with gobs amount of gel. "I'd prefer if you didn't do this here," the leader said, making everyone stop in their tracks. "The last time there was a brawl here, it took me days to get all the blood off of the furniture. I'd rather have you guys do this in the gym next door."

"If I win, I want all the info you have on a certain someone," Syaoran said, in negotiation with the gangster that had threatened him earlier.

"Sure," was the reply. "However, if I win, you'll have to be our personal punching bag." That proved that those gangsters were as dumb as they looked.

"Now that, that is all settled," The leader said. "Let's go next door. I haven't had good entertainment in a while now."

Everyone in the restaurant left, following the leader and the two fighters. All of the gangsters were all ready putting bets on who would win, or who would lose, even the detective joined in, although he was aiming for Syaoran in support of the man. They arrived at the rundown gym, the musty smell of un-use hitting their noses instantly. The leader hit the switch, lighting the place up with a slight flicker of the light bulbs.

They walked along the brown colored walls, hoping that the ceiling was stronger then it looked. Eventually the leader came upon a door. He opened it, allowing everyone to enter. Inside was a huge boxing ring covered in dust and old sweat and caked blood. "This gym belonged to my late father, I'm sure he would be happy for it to be in use again," The leader explained as he stood next to the structure. "Now, get to it."

The two men nodded and entered the ring using the small set of stairs stationed at each corner. Syaoran took off his shoes and handed them to the detective. All of the other gangsters surrounded the ring, cheering for their favorite.

Syaoran took a defensive position, his fists ready and barred. His eyebrows formed a scowl as his opponent took an offensive stance. The world around them faded away to the point where they could only hear their breathing and each other's beating hearts. After a moment's hesitation where the world seemed to stop they moved, rushing at each other. The gangster pulled back his arm and aimed for Syaoran's face, who just blocked it with his arms.

As the fight progressed on, Syaoran realized that the whole entire thing was pretty much stupid, hadn't his mother told him to not fight unless it was in self-defense? Mentally shaking his head at the irony of it all, he went in for the kill, kneeing the opponent in the stomach. The man coughed up a bit of blood before finally keeling over, landing with a thud onto the mat.

"Now will you answer my question?" Syaoran asked, exasperated by everything.

The leader of the gang smiled as he clapped his hands. "That was a very good show and being the honorable people that we are, we'll answer any questions that you may have to the best of our abilities."

"Thank you," replied Syaoran.

The other gangsters started paying off bets they made during the match, even the detective had received some money.

"Let's go into my office so that we can have a private conversation." The leader walked out of the gym room, Syaoran following him, and headed to a room next door. "What is it that you want to know?" The leader asked, sitting down in a broken chair behind a desk.

"Have you seen a red-haired man walking around here recently?"

"Sure," The leader replied. "He's been hanging around the old bank, real shady, even more so then we are. If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you're looking for him? He seems to be very dangerous."

Syaoran clenched his hands at his sides. "He is and he stole something important to me."

…………………………………

Sakura woke up. The pain was still there and nothing else had change, except for the fact that there was some food stationed next to the door. That's when she got an idea, one that either will allow her to escape or at the most, get rid off the pee in her bladder. Using her arms, she crawled to the door, hoping that the motion won't upset any of her cuts and her ribs.

Grabbing the tin cup, and after spilling it of its contents, Sakura threw it at the door, resulting in a very loud noise that made a ringing noise appear in her ears. She continued to throw it at the door, and yelling at the top of her lungs for Renjiro to allow her to go pee. Hopefully that and her waving to the camera in the corner would bring attention to her. Finally the sound of locks being unlocked rang through the concrete room, dumping the contents out of the bowl, she prepared herself by standing up (with shaking legs and a hand on the wall next to the door).

Someone entered into the room and she had just enough strength to hit the person over the head with the tin bowl, knocking him out cold.

Smiling, she left the room, going as fast as her broken body would allow.

……………………………

Syaoran stood outside of the building, staring at it. He should've known that was where Sakura is at, since it was beyond obvious. Kero always heading in that general direction and the fact that Renjiro was some kind of money junkie, Syaoran wished that he could bang his head on a wall.

The detective called for back up as Syaoran just stood there. "They're on their way as we speak." In the distance siren rang out sharply, getting closer with each passing second.

"Can't we just go in?" Syaoran asked, tired of waiting for the squad to get there.

The detective shook his head solemnly. "No, we need back up for this type of thing, Hitachi is really dangerous and we have to expected the unexpected with him. Besides, you shouldn't even be here; emotionally charged people are the worst things for cases like these. They make us nervous. Actually, I had this one case where- Hey! Where did you go?" Syaoran wasn't anywhere to be seen. He checked his holster only to find his gun missing.

"Hot damn!" The detective swore as he radioed in the station, urging them to get there faster since a moron decided to go in before it was considered safe.

Syaoran took the safety off of the gun, got it ready to be used against possible thugs, and crazed ex-husbands. In away, having the gun in his hand made the building seem less formidable, even as he stepped through the broken doors.

His feet encountered the once plush carpeting of the old bank. In front of him was the old teller booths where people had had lined up at when waiting for their turn. It was dusty and there was a foul smell in the air. A few bullet holes littered the wall, from a time when the back was robbed almost everyday and didn't have a good enough budget to actually fix it.

He could almost know how Sakura was feeling at that very moment.

…………………………

"Damnit!" Sakura had just found another dead end. She had been trying for the past 15 minutes to find an exit, but to no avail. Its like something was working against her, not allowing her to leave her prison. Oh, how she wished that she had a map to use or at least eat, she thought as her stomach gave a very loud rumble. She limped out of the corridor, trying another direction.

She paused after a few feet, allowing her broken body a chance to rest. This was becoming very taxing on her, but the determination to reach the exit suddenly flared up, she won't allow herself to remain there any longer. Gritting her teeth, she pushed off of the wall and continued walking on.

After passing by a corner, going straight since she had all ready went down that way, a pain suddenly spread from the back of her head and the black that she has been accustomed to entered her vision. Sakura could feel herself falling and then… nothing.

………………………

Syaoran felt something course through him, like he was getting closer to his goal. He followed the feeling, turning down a hallway. One of the lights flickered before burning out, drowning the corridor in total darkness. Sighing, he walked into the dark, straining his hearing so that he could hear what was going on around him. However, the only thing that he could hear was his beating heart, thumping loudly into his ears. Annoyingly loud.

Just as he turned a corner, a loud, slamming sound of a door being closed, alerted him, coming from the opposite direction. Deciding to follow his only lead, he turned around and walked across the hallway he had just turned from, trying to pin point the origin of the sound. When the echoes finally died down, he had something short of on idea of where to go from there, he only had to continue down the corridor he was all ready in.

A door stood in front of Syaoran.

The hairs on the back of his neck pricked in apprehension, like there was something dangerous on the other side of the door. And he knew that is where Sakura and Renjiro was at.

…………………

Sakura floated into consciousness seemingly hours later (which was, in reality, only ten minutes). She tried to lift her arms, only to find out that they were bound to something and couldn't be lifted at all. She opened her mouth to swear, but something was blocking her mouth. Within a matter of moments, she realized that she was bound and gagged like in some old Western movie and she became a damsel in distress.

Great, she wanted to say as she took in her surroundings. She was obviously in an office of some type, sitting in the chair behind the desk.

The door in front of her clicked open and Renjiro entered the room, looking slightly smug as he took in her predicament. "So, you woke up," He said as a crazed looking smile fitted onto his features, whilst the door slammed behind him. "And here I though that you would be out for at least another hour."

She glared at him hatefully and wished that she could wipe off that smile from his face, forever. However, she wanted to ask how is it that he's not back in that room, lying unconscious on the floor.

He must've seen that question looking in her hate filled eyes. He smirked. "I knew what you where trying to do, you think I didn't know?" He gave her a reprimanding look and "tsked." "I have a very hard head, I just feigned that I was knocked out and let you escape."

Just so that he could toy with her and make her think that she was scotch free, Sakura thought as a cold sweat began to form.

Renjiro walked around the desk. When he reached her side, he ran his fingertips along the side of her face, causing shivers to run through her. "Do you want to know the reason why you are tied up here?"

She didn't know whether to nod or shake her head, and thusly, didn't do anything at all.

Taking her silence as a "yes," he continued. "Your friend, Mr. Li, decided that he would try to trick me. And since he didn't keep up his end of the bargain, I'm going to not keep mine, right in front of his face." He let out a low chuckle as he thought about his revenge.

Sakura could only guess what the bargain was; the only thing she knew for sure (as evidence to her being kidnapped and all) was that she was part of it and perhaps money.

She felt him suddenly kiss the side of her face and she felt the disgusted feeling blossoming through her. "I can't wait to see you when you die, all the blood will match nicely with your perfect skin and maybe even bring out the color of your hair."

The blood drained from her after that statement.

The door clicked open a moment later. "So, it begins," Renjiro commented as he stood to his full height next to her. "I just can't wait." The gleeful look in his eyes made Sakura want to get sick and throw up, however, if she were to do that, the bile would just go back down or drown her because of the gag.

Syaoran entered the room and, upon seeing him, she could feel her heart clench. She didn't know how much she missed him until she saw him standing there, looking as surprised as she was. She could feel her eyes soften at the sight of him. He looked a little hassled, but otherwise, undamaged and unhurt. Tears pricked at the sides of her eyes.

"Ah, yes," Renjiro said, breaking Syaoran's eye contact with hers. "The famous Mr. Li. Last time we met, I never did say how much it was a pleasure to be in your company. I must say, however, that I didn't appreciate the trick you tried to play on me." His smile never faltered, however, the look in his eyes looked crazed and angry, really angry. "Did you think that I didn't know that the Federals could've find me with a check? Did you really think that I would be as stupid enough to leave a paper trail? No, you are the stupid one."

Renjiro pulled out a rectangular slip of paper from his pocket, ripped it in half, and let the two slips fall slowly to the ground. "This represents that our deal is void," the smile fell off of his face. "Now, I shall void my end of our deal."

Syaoran visually stiffened as the crazed person pulled out a gun from his jacket. Renjiro looked at the weapon for a moment and grinned. "This is my precious, it has never failed me before." He pointed it in the direction of Syaoran, whom all ready had his gun prepared and aimed, ready for use. "I shall enjoy this."

The gun swung to Sakura's direction and was pointed at her temple. An audible click sounded against her head and cold metal pressed into her hair. Sweat began to form from the pores on her skin.

"Do you want to know why I decided to marry you?" Renjiro asked softly into her ears.

She all ready knew why he did what he did, because he was a greedy bastard that wanted her money, all of it. However, she couldn't' say a thing because of the gag.

"And not Miss Tomoyo?" He continued. His face suddenly twisted into something ugly and hateful looking. "Its because you were too freaking happy and naïve. I wanted to see you break; I wanted to see you hurting when I wasn't there for you during your most emotional time of need. I always hated the way you smiled in my direction, like you actually trusted me and loved me. I. Hate. You."

Sakura glared at him with mutual feelings shining from her eyes.

He saw the look in her eyes and smiled. "Would you like to say something to me before you die?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the cloth downwards which freed her mouth.

However, she didn't say anything, just stared defiantly at him.

Renjiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You have nothing to say, even after all these years? I would think that you had a few choice words to say to me, but I guess not."

In front of her, she could see Syaoran tense up, again, which told her that her ex put a finger on the trigger and was slowly pulling on it. She closed her eyes, prepared for what was to come; hopefully, it will be swift and painless.

Time seemed to slow down as she clenched her eyes even further, encasing her in darkness.

Syaoran broke the silence as he shouted, "NOOOO!"

The cold metal was pulled away quickly, as if Renjiro had something that suddenly attacked him. Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head to see her dog, Kero, holding onto Renjiro's throat with his teeth and growling out of the sides of his mouth. Renjiro looked just as surprised as she was. How'd Kero get there? Moreover, since when was he an attack dog? She watched, in morbid fascination, as blood pulsed in between his sharp fangs and dribbled along his muzzle and down Renjiro's neck.

Renjiro opened his mouth, as if to say something, but shut it quickly when he realized that that would only cause pain. Instead, he placed the gun under the dog's chest and pulled the trigger.

"Kero!" She cried out as she watched her dog fall to the ground with a few specks of his own blood flew into the air and landed in splatters next to him and on Renjiro. "You bastard!" She yelled at her ex- husband with tears started to form behind her eyes.

While Renjiro was recovering from his injury on the neck, Syaoran ran up and put him into an arm hold and even breaking one of them with all the pressure there was being placed onto it. He made sure to grab the gun away from him and threw it into a far corner. "Don't move," Syaoran ordered as his strong hold put more pressure on Renjiro's arms. "Or I'll shoot your brains out." Syaoran grabbed both of his arms with one hand and put the gun to the back of his head.

No one said anything for a few moments.

Officers poured into the room a second later, giving orders and, all in all, making a commotion as Renjiro was apprehended and dragged out of the office. Paramedics arrived next, just as Syaoran got Sakura free from her bonds. She got up and ran to her dog, crying slightly at seeing all of the blood. He opened an eye open weakly, as if telling her that he would be okay (she didn't believe him, however) and shut it a moment later.

"Miss?" A paramedic put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura, reluctantly, moved away from her dog. "We'll take him to the animal hospital where he will be taken care of." The dog was placed on a stretcher and carried out.

She stood up, despite the protesting of her wounds. Syaoran stared at her intently as another paramedic checked him out. "You should get those checked out," He softly said to her, in reference to the wounds that were visible to him. The relief in his voice touched her deeply as she nodded and fainted, falling to the ground with another painful thud.

……………………………

"Mommy!" Suzo cried as she joined her mother at her bedside in the hospital a week later. The wounds were healing nicely, but slowly, and Sakura was slowly gaining the nutrients that she needed since they were lost during what happened, so Suzo was instructed to not touch her mom, unless Sakura said that she could.

"Hi, sweetie," Sakura replied as she smiled lightly and placed a hand on her daughter's head. It's a joy to see her child again, all safe, and sound.

"Momma, I saw Kero today. He's getting better and the veter- vatirn… um… the animal doctor said that he will be able to come home with me in a week," the girl said excitedly. "When are you coming home?"

Sakura sat there thoughtfully as she pondered on the question. "I guess, when the doctor tells me that I can."

The girl seemed to become crestfallen. "I'll bring you something back," Sakura said; in hopes to bring a smile back to her daughter. That seemed to do the trick and the girl smiled as she chatted about what happened since she had last seen her mother, which was, apparently, a lot.

"Time's up," announced the nurse as she entered the room. Suzo left the room with a slight skip in her step. The nurse turned to Sakura. "There's a gentleman out there who says that he knows you. Would you like me to send him in?" Sakura, having a faint idea on who it was, nodded, and the nurse left in order to bring in the man.

"Turns out that Kero got away from Hiiragizawa when they were out for a walk," Syaoran announced upon entering the white and pristine room.

Sakura sighed in exasperation. "That sounds just like something that Kero would do."

He nodded in agreement. "Also, Renjiro is getting life-time for the crimes he committed. It seems like he has been killing, embezzling, and just about everything else in the book for quite sometime now."

Sakura didn't say anything as she took in the info.

Silence ensued.

"So…" They both said at the same time and both slightly blushing.

"You first," Syaoran said, pointedly with an expectant look on his face.

"When," she began. The tiredness seemed to hit her all of the sudden. "Are you leaving?"

"Not for another few months."

"Oh."

Syaoran opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. "What is it?" Sakura pressed, seeing the indecision in his eyes.

"When I leave, there's something I need to tell you. And perhaps," He paused and seemed to tense up. "By that time, I'll be ready to tell you what I need to tell you. So, just wait until then, okay?"

Sakura nodded, not understanding what it was that he was trying to say, but understood that she would have to wait for until he was ready.

The nurse re-entered the room and told Syaoran that visitor's time is up and that she needed rest. He gave a quick "bye" and left. Sakura used the remote next to her bed to turn the TV on. The news blinked on and a man sitting behind a desk had a solemn look on his face. Coughing, he announced, "Hitachi Renjiro, was found dead this morning, after committing suicide, late last night, by biting on his tongue, causing him to drown with his own blood. He's known for…" The news anchor listed off all the crimes that Renjiro had committed and the screen blacked out after she pressed the "off" button.

At last, it's all over, and now she could sleep in peace.

…………………………………

Several months later found Sakura at the airport with Suzo holding onto her hand. Her injuries were all healed and the bruises had faded away, unfortunately, the memories would never leave her. There were times when she would dream about still being in the concrete room, waiting for someone to rescue her. Still, she was relieved that everything was over with and that there wasn't anything else to worry about.

Except for one thing.

What was it that Syaoran had to say? She was really curious about that one.

They were in a café, waiting for his plane to be called (which wouldn't be for awhile if the delays had anything to do with it). Syaoran went to the counter to get something to eat and drink for them, whereas Tomoyo, and Eriol went off to look at the other stores, leaving Sakura and Suzo to their own devices.

Sakura sighed as she placed her free elbow onto the wooden table and cradled her chin in the palm of her hand. She was bored beyond heck. Suzo, noticing this, asked her mom if she wanted to play a word game. Nodding, Sakura played against her daughter (who, surprisingly, has a very large vocabulary for a five year old). As they played, Sakura became thankful for the air conditioning. It was the middle of August and was hot as heck. Not only that, but in five months, it would be an entire year since Sakura met Syaoran. A whole, entire, "fun" filled year, complete with stalkers, roommates, stupid fashion shows, and guys hitting on her.

Not that she was complaining or anything.

Syaoran arrived a few moments later, carrying three cups of something-rathers and a bag filled with a few baked goods. He handed her and Suzo two of the cups, explaining that Suzo's was a milkshake and Sakura's was a tea flavored smoothie, and sat down in the chair opposite of them.

They chatted for a few moments about this and that. Sakura thought that if she was an outsider, they look like a small family just hanging out together on a sunny afternoon and not people who were about to split ways.

A lady on the intercom announced Syaoran's plane flight. Both of them sighed as they stood up and left the small café. Suzo was the only one to talk between the three of them as they reached the gate.

It was time for Syaoran to finally say what it was that he wanted to say and it was making Sakura apprehensive to the point were the butterflies in her stomach were having a party. She knew that whatever he had to say would change their lives forever.

They arrived just in time for the last call. He turned to look at her for a moment, sighed, and seemed to preparing himself for whatever it is that he's about to do. He stared at her for seemingly a long time before he said, "Aw, screw it." Grabbed her and kissed her, again. It was tender and soft, but something short of passionate. It was over with all too soon.

Sakura scowled at him for a moment. "What the hell what was that for? Why do you keep on insisting to kiss me?"

"Well," Replied Syaoran as the gate emptied out. "The first was for comfort and the second was for good luck."

"What about that one? She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He seemed to blush for a moment. "That was because I love you." He quickly said "bye" to Suzo before Sakura could say anything (of course, she stood there with an agape look on her face) and got in line with the rest of the passengers.

"Aren't you going to say anything back?" Tomoyo asked as she stood next to Sakura, video camera in hand.

"What should I say?" Sakura asked since all her brain functions had temporarily ceased.

Eriol walked up to the three girls and smiled gently. "I think that you all ready know what needs to be said."

Sakura blinked as her feet carried her to over where Syaoran was standing. She reached across the red ropes and pulled on the sleeve of his shirt. When he turned to look at her, she said "I love you too," and dashed back to where the others were at, blushing all the while, like some high school girl. She turned around and watched as Syaoran grinned happily before handing his ticket and getting onto the plane.

It didn't rain for almost a month afterwards.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Mom? You know that saying you used to say to me, all the time? The one that went "You can dodge the raindrops all you want, but there will always be one that will land on you? I used to never understand what that meant. However, recently a raindrop finally landed on me, and I love it very much…_

OOOOOOOOOO

Authoress's Notie:

Hi, everyone, it's been awhile since I last worked on this story. So, please, whatever you do, don't hurt me. This chapter has been the most difficult for me to write, mostly because I knew for a long time that this story would only have 14 chapters (excluding the Epilogue, which I will put up once I write it. The Epilogue won't be very long, but at the rate that I'm going at, it'll be about a year before I put it up).

I guess that the reason why it has taken this long to write a 12-ish page story, it because that I have never come to the end of a story before I didn't know what to do. But I press forward and managed to get five pages written today. After the seven-page mark, I couldn't do anything for several months, which made me feel guilty that I only wrote that much since I last put anything up. However, once I finally gained inspiration, the rest wrote itself. The part I despise the most is the gangster scene, that was the stupidest thing ever, but, it was necessary for the story.

Putting all that aside, Renjiro's finally gone, and I'm sad to see him go since he represents a major theme (that I didn't know that was there) of this story, which is that Greed (not money) is what makes people do the craziest thing (Renjiro kidnapping the two just to get Syaoran's money). The other theme is that you can't avoid love forever (although, I, myself, have managed to do a great job of that so far…) cause, like the raindrops, will land on you, even if you are fast enough and clever enough to evade them.

But you guys don't want to know about that.

I'll get working on the epilogue soon enough, so expect that.

A few more things to say. First, I'm up on Deviant art, just go to my Bio and it'll be there. If you want to see my livejournal, just click on my homepage, and if you are on Gaia, my name is KNight007.

Lastly, go read some of my other stuff all ready; they need some lovin' too, you know? If you are into mysteries (like stories written by Janet Evanovich) go read "The Devil's Game." If you are into Vampires go read my CCS crossover with Hellsing, "Magic and Vampires Don't Mix" and finally, if you are into Fruits Basket, go read my newest story "Another Onigiri Tale" which is a Sci-fi set sometime in the future.

Thank you for all the reviews by the way, I've received 124 since I have started this story and I cherish each and every one of them. Now, go read my other stuff, or else…

Questions? Comments? Just want me to do your house chores whilst you go to the pool? Click on the purple button and off you go…

The Can-Can group

(speaking of which, after a year of waiting, someone finally asked if I was an actual group or what, I've been waiting for someone to say something like that. There's only one person in this group, my penname is just something that I came up with at the top of my head when I found out that all the other names that I wanted to use was all ready in use, but yes, thank you person who mentioned that)


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimie:

The last disclaimer for my first story, rather depressing, isn't it?

I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

Dodging the Raindrops

Epilogue

Plot by: The Can-Can group

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The smell of bacon woke her up that morning. That smell was never around that early in the morning, which meant that something special is up. What was it though? As the world came into more of a focus, she began to try to remember what was so special that someone would get up to make breakfast.

A knock on the door broke her concentration. "You don't want to be late, do you?" Her mom was up. With a quick glance to the clock, she realized that the apocalypse must be on them; her mom was never up that early.

Her mom said something about being late. What could one be late for? She didn't have any appointments, and she was sure about that. Late… late… What could it be?

"You need to get going, school will be starting soon!" Her mother called, again, a few moments later.

"Of course!" Suzo shouted as she hurriedly got out of bed and threw some clothes on. School! Her first day of high school, how could she forget? It was only the single most important day of her teenage live. Well, second most important. The most important was getting a boyfriend, but high school is, like, some rite of passage, proof that she was almost an adult.

"Suzo?" Her mother asked worriedly from the kitchen.

"Nothing, mom. I just remembered something." Suzo excitedly left the small bedroom, carrying her brand new back bag with her.

The two occupants of the small kitchen looked up as she entered with her curls bouncing. "Morning mom! Morning Syaoran!"

"Suzo! How many times do I have to tell you to call him 'dad'?" Her mother asked with a disapproving look on her face as she flipped a pancake. The man at the table looked up from the newspaper and gave her wink before taking a sip of coffee and going back to reading.

"You stop encouraging her!" Suzo's mom sent a glare to Syaoran, who seemed to shrink into his chair.

Suzo laughed as she took a seat across from her dad of five years. Like he had promised her mother (or so she was told), he came back to Japan and got married to her mom. Suzo sort of remembered him, but it was all hazy, like some dream. During the first year of living together as a family, she'd call him "Mr. Li," but when he told her to just call him "Syaoran, or better yet, dad," she went with the former instead of the latter. Her mom wasn't too happy about that one.

Syaoran offered to get a bigger house, but her mom said that she didn't want a new house; she just wanted the man (Syaoran said that he blushed profusely at that, something he hadn't done in years, supposedly). "Besides," her mother said one evening when they were discussing it. "This is my haven."

"From what?" Suzo asked.

Her mother smiled sadly and shook her head without saying anything. It made Suzo wonder, what happened that would cause such a reaction.

"Morning Kero!" Suzo turned her attention to the chew toy on the table. Kero had died when she was ten. Her mom told her that larger dogs last only nine to ten years and that it was his time. He was a happy dog and died in his sleep. She remembered crying a whole day after seeing him lying in his doggy bed, not moving when she called out his name.

Something soft rubbed against her legs. Laughing at the ticklish feeling, Suzo scooted her chair back just far enough so that she could pick up the cat and place him in her lap. "What are you doing, Yue?" She asked the cat, not expect an answer.

Yue is a completely white cat, except the dark patch of fur that looked like a crescent moon. Syaoran had told her, when they were picking out names for the cat that they adopted two years earlier, that moon in Chinese is "Yue." The name stuck. Yue is a very calm cat with eyes that seemed to be endless and tended to have an "I don't care" look on his face.

"Keep the cat away from the table!" Her mother reprimanded as another pancake was flipped into the air.

"Your mom is another one of her moods," Syaoran whispered from behind the paper as she placed the cat back on the ground.

"I heard that!"

He gave Suzo a pointed look to which she laughed quietly.

"Here," her mother said as she placed several pancakes onto the plate in front of her, along with a few pieces of bacon and some scrambled eggs. "Eat up, you only have ten minutes before he gets here."

Suzo nodded before digging into the meal set out in front of her. The three eat in silence, like a normal family would. Suzo loved her family; she's got everything that she'll ever need. A mom who loves her a lot and a new dad that didn't try to buy her with gifts and presents. Yes, to her, they were the perfect family, with just enough flaws to make everything interesting.

A knock at the door announced the presence of someone in front of the wooden structure.

"I'll get it." Suzo got up and ran to the door.

Behind her, Syaoran made a comment about "young love" and she could hear her mother mumble something in agreement.

"Hi," Suzo said after opening the door. In front of her stood Ryu, her boyfriend, with the silver dyed hair, had a hand raised as if he was about to knock again. Her mother was a little reluctant at allowing Suzo to go out with him (especially since he's a second year with a driver's license), but after Suzo brought him home to meet her parents, she had lightened up a bit and allowed the relationship to continue.

"You ready?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Suzo nodded enthusiastically and shouldered her back bag. "Bye, guys. I'll see after school!"

"Good byes" and "have a nice days" resounded after her as she closed the door.

"I think I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life," Ryu commented as they walked down the hallway. Upon asked the reason why, he replied, "I saw your parents tonguing. And seeing your girlfriend's parents going at it just ruined my appetite."

"They're probably making up," Suzo explained dryly. Whenever there was an argument between the two, there would be "making up" afterwards, for which, most of the time, Suzo knew she was too young to see.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

An arm snaked around her waist and Suzo found herself trapped between two arms."I do know a way for you to remedy that, however."

"Oh?" Suzo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Ryu smiled as he bent down a little bit so that he could kiss her. Suzo was lucky, she got her father's genes instead of her mother's, and ended up being fairly tall, not as tall as Ryo though. Suzo blushed, as the kissing got a bit too passionate for her. Ryu being her first boyfriend, she still wasn't too sure about everything, especially when it came to this part of the relationship. Ryo must've sensed the small bit of discomfort, because he grinned into the kiss and pulled back.

"My appetite is back," He whispered to her as he pulled her in close.

"You need help," Suzo replied after regaining some of her breath.

"I was talking about lunch," Ryu replied with the grin still on his face as they began to descend the stairs. "Second years have an early lunch. Its right after third period."

"Yeah," Suzo replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I believe you."

Ryu laughed and brought out his car keys. The two got into the car and began to head to school. The school was a public school, something of her choice since Syaoran offered a private school. She said that a public school would be more fun then private, plus she all ready knew what she wanted to be when she grew up and an education that a public school would give her would be fine. Plus, she thought as she looked at her boyfriend from the corner of her eyes, she didn't want to leave him all alone without her.

They pulled into the parking lot for the students and got out, not before Ryu made sure that the parking permit was in the correct place.

"I'll see you a few minutes, okay?" Ryu asked after giving her a short kiss. "I need to talk to one of my friends about something."

"Yep," Suzo replied with an enthusiastic nod of her head. With Ryu grinning, they went their separate ways.

Suzo headed over to the outdoor cafeteria, where some other students were sitting as they waited for the first bell to ring. Brining out a notepad, Suzo began to continue on a story that she had started the night before. Pausing in her writing to think about what to do next, she looked up and saw a blond girl that looked very familiar. The blond girl turned her head towards her and made eye contact. Within a few seconds, the girl walked over to her.

"Are you Suzo?" The blond haired girl asked.

"Yes," Suzo replied as she lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Tinamori," the girl replied. "I'm sorry about what I did when I was in preschool. Ever since I was in the Covent, I had wanted to apologize for what I did." The girl, Tinamori, bowed, showing that she was being sincere about the apology.

"Does it matter?" Suzo asked politely. "I don't remember what you did that would cause you to join a Covent, however, I'll say I forgive you to put your mind at ease."

Tinamori looked at Suzo with confusion. "Why would you do that? I did something very terrible, you should still be hating me."

Suzo shrugged. "Can't hate you if I don't know what I'm supposed to hate. Besides, I need a friend, I'm a first year, so I don't have any friends here, except for my boyfriend, but he doesn't count."

Ryu joined the two with a mock hurt look in his eyes. "I think that I'm insulted. I think that I should count since there is a 'friend' in 'boyfriend.'"

"Sure," Suzo replied with the rolling of her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Are you serious?" Tinamori asked, disbelieving.

Suzo nodded as she scooted over to make room for her boyfriend. "My mom told me that a person's past shouldn't matter. All that matters is what you do to make up for it. So, if you want, your punishment is that you have to be my new friend."

"Trust me," Ryu whispered to Tinamori. "That's the worst punishment ever."

With the sun shinning brightly over them, Ryu laughed as Suzo began to yell at him, and Tinamori smiled a little.

It was the best first day of school, ever…

…

The End

…

OOOOOOOOOO

Of a story that took me over a year to do. The last chapter of my first story, now I won't feel so guilty anymore when I put something else up and completely ignore this one. However, I'm proud to say that I didn't take a whole year to write this five-ish page epilogue. Go me!

I had the part with Tinamori coming back planned for a long time. The epilogue was going to be in first POV (Suzo's) but, I like it this way better. Most of the loose ends are tied, except for Eriol and Tomoyo. They're married with two children and the rest is clichéd history.

This is the sappiest thing I have ever written, I surprised myself. This just makes me want to do a story about Suzo and Ryu's relationship, not sure if I will though, especially since I have a new story that I'm going to put up as soon as get this one up (it's a Naruto story, the plot's too hard to explain, so I won't) and the new Fruits Basket fanfiction that I put up (GO READ IT! PLEASE!)

This story is my first story, started during my first year of high school (very dark times), where I was depress all the time (as evidence through my rather brash and insecure/ immature Authoress's Noties of previous chapters). As you will notice, my writing has improved immensely (this story is like the evolution timeline thing, going from a simple story with poor writing, to something much better and more complex in the writing style) and I'm rather proud of it, even though there are about a million plot holes over the place, which I'm not going to say since that'll just make me want to correct it.

The saying that is mentioned at the very end of the last chapter and the very beginning of the first chapter, is something that I came up with when I was coming home from taking care of a neighbor's pet. It was raining out and that's what inspired it.

Now, this is where I say my thanks:

Thank you, Aunt Avis for reading this and telling me what you think. I've always enjoyed our chats online and what not.

Thankies to demi-kaijuu, for being my very first, ever, reviewer and giving the encouragement that I needed.

I'd like to say thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed my story (and giving me over 130 reviews). That makes me the happiest the most since this is my first story (I'm getting tired of saying that…) and it's not all that great to begin with… (Read my other stories!)

Thanks people who read, but don't review (I'm one of those types so its all good). Even if you don't review, but you still like the story, it makes me happy knowing that there are other people out there.

And I'd like to thank any future reviewer (that means you!). Even if its ten years from now, please, go ahead and leave a note, I won't mind at all.

Thank you, everyone! The reviews made me happy!

Now, go read my other stuff!

Questions? Comments? Complaints? Just want me to get off my ass and write some more chapters against my will? Just click on the purple button and off you go…

Sincerely yours,

The Can-Can group


End file.
